PERSEFONE
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Persefone se ha perdido en esta era. Hades sale del Inframundo con sus espectros para buscarla y conquistarla de nuevo, como ha hecho cada reencarnacion, pero hay quienes haran todo lo posible para impedirlo... Hades x Persefone
1. Capitulo 1

PERSÉFONE

CAPÍTULO 1: LA MÁSCARA

Año 7 antes del nacimiento de Atena

Atenas, Grecia

El sol se acababa de poner, y el Patriarca del Santuario de Atena había subido a Starhill a inspeccionar el cielo nocturno y realizar sus predicciones. Shion tomó asiento en el suelo y sacó su libreta de anotaciones. Después de un rato, bostezó.

-Creo que es todo por hoy- dijo el Patriarca, levantándose- como hace más de doscientos años, nada relevante-

Antes de que diera un paso hacia la salida, vio una luz cegadora que casi lo hace volver al suelo. Una procesión de siete cometas, uno tras otro, iluminando el cielo como si fueran siete soles. Shion abrió la boca, mirando en éxtasis aquello.

-No lo puedo creer...-

El Patriarca miró el amuleto que llevaba en su mano derecha.

-Una diosa está por nacer... pero no parece ser Atena...- murmuró.

Mientras miraba, se desprendió un fragmento del cometa y cayó encendido a los pies de Shion. Una vez que el fuego desapareció, quedó en su lugar una granada partida a la mitad, con 6 semillas.

Shion miró horrorizado la granada y dio un paso atrás.

-No puede ser... -

x-x-x

Año 7 antes del nacimiento de Atena

Madrid, España

Había caído la noche en la capital española, y con ella una tormenta eléctrica como no se había presenciado en años. Dos hombres aguardaban de pie junto a una puerta. Detrás de la misma, se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de una mujer.

-Entonces el rumor es cierto- dijo uno de los hombres- una diosa está a punto de nacer... seguramente será tu hija-

-Lo sé, hermano, el problema es... ¿qué diosa es?- respondió el otro.

-En Grecia aguardan el nacimiento de Atena- dijo el primero.

-No, el Patriarca del Santuario de Grecia ha declarado que su amuleto no se encendió durante la premonición- dijo el segundo hombre- mi hija no será la reencarnación humana de Atena-

-Hay muchas diosas en el Olimpo, hermano- dijo el primer hombre- y sabes que tu hija está destinada a ser una de ellas. Quien quiera que sea, te traerá fama y fortuna-

El segundo hombre reprimió una sonrisa. El primero, sin embargo, lanzó a su hermano una larga mirada llena de envidia.

-Y Eloísa tendrá una prima española... la primera Vivaldi que nacerá en España- comentó el primero después de una pausa, pero su hermano no le prestaba atención, pues ya había comenzado a escucharse el llanto de la criatura recién nacida.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó el padre de la pequeña, y entró a la habitación, seguido de su hermano.

Mientras limpiaban a la pequeña, el padre la miró embelesado.

-Se llamará Constanza- dijo el padre, mirando a su esposa, quien asintió con una sonrisa de alivio- Constanza Vivaldi-

El tío, sin embargo, miró hacia el suelo, donde unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se habían derramado al cortar el cordón umbilical de la niña. De las mismas se formaron un par de rojas granadas. El hombre recogió una y la miró con furia.

-No puede ser...- dijo, mirando con horror la granada.

Un relámpago, seguido del sonido del trueno, resonó con fuerza por toda la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo su hermano, apenas desviando su atención de la pequeña.

El hombre no respondió, dejó caer la granada al suelo y la pisó. Después, subió corriendo a su despacho, y abrió un enorme libro. Un par de minutos después subió el otro hombre, cargando en brazos a la pequeña.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó el hombre, intentando al mismo tiempo consolar el llanto de la pequeña- ¿qué ha pasado?-

-¡Es una tragedia!- exclamó el otro- tu hija... está destinada a ser Perséfone, la reina del Mundo de los Muertos-

El hombre se quedó helado. Un nuevo relámpago cayó, y todas las luces de la casa se apagaron de golpe. La niña que llevaba en brazos reanudó su llanto con más fuerza.

-¿Cómo...?- comenzó a preguntar.

-Las granadas- dijo el hombre- son el símbolo de la reina oscura. La noche de tormenta. Y...-

-¿Y?- dijo el padre de la pequeña, casi sin aliento.

-Y la diosa suele elegir niñas españolas. La última de sus reencarnaciones fue una joven en la corte del rey de España...-

El primero hombre miró a su hija con verdadero horror.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo el hombre- ¿que puedo hacer para salvar a mi hija de un futuro tan terrible?-

-Debemos irnos de aquí- dijo su hermano- cuanto antes. Hades no debe enterarse de que... esta niña es Perséfone-

El padre miró alternadamente a su hija y a su hermano, y tembló.

-Pero estamos hablando de ir en contra de un dios- dijo el padre- sabes los severos castigos que preparan los dioses para los mortales que se atreven a desafiarlos, sobre todo si se trata del dios de los muertos-

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- dijo el otro hombre, frunciendo el entrecejo-¿vas a permitir que Hades rapte a tu hija por miedo...?-

-No es miedo- dijo el padre- yo sé que no es correcto desafiar a los dioses-

Su hermano lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa, aprisionando a la pequeña entre los dos hombres, provocando su llanto.

-No es cuestión de desafiarlos- dijo el hombre- no consentiré en que mi sobrina sea la reina del mundo de los muertos. Tenemos que ganar tiempo, mientras intentamos encontrar una manera de que Perséfone sea otra chica en esta generación...-

El padre miró a su niña con tristeza.

-¿A donde iremos?- preguntó. Su hermano cambió su mueca por una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que salir de Madrid y de España- dijo él- desaparecer de los sitios donde Hades buscaría a Perséfone, hasta que estemos seguros de que no vendrá a buscarla...-

-Hecho- dijo el padre, decidido- vámonos de inmediato-

Esa misma noche, los Vivaldi salieron de Madrid. Los padres de la niña se encontraban con ella en el asiento trasero de una lujosa camioneta, mientras que una niña de cuatro años iba en el asiento del copiloto y el otro hombre conduciendo. Un relámpago iluminó la puerta de Alcalá mientras la cruzaban y se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto.

x-x-x

Año 1 después del nacimiento de Atena

Castillo de Hades, Alemania

En el Mundo de los Muertos y en el castillo de Hades, se vivía un clima de confusión. Hypnos y Thanatos, dioses del Sueño y de la Muerte, podían sentirlo, Perséfone había nacido en el mundo humano hacía ya algunos años. Pero no sabían donde se encontraba. Las Parcas habían pronosticado que nacería en España y, sin embargo, junto con Pandora habían recorrido hasta el último rincón del país sin sentir el pulso latente de su futura reina.

-No lo entiendo- murmuró Pandora- las Parcas no se equivocan nunca... algo malo debió pasarle a Perséfone-

-Esperemos que no- dijo Hypnos en tono serio- Hades nunca estará completo sin su reina-

-Aún tenemos 12 años para encontrarla- dijo Thanatos.

-Es demasiado poco tiempo para encontrar a alguien perdido en el mundo...- dijo Pandora.

-Es suficiente- dijo Hypnos- es el tiempo que tenemos hasta que el sello de Atena de debilite. Pandora, tú te encargarás de buscar al chico que será la reencarnación de Hades, como habíamos acordado. Thanatos, tú regirás el Inframundo en su ausencia. Y yo... yo buscaré a Perséfone-

-¿Y si no lo logras?- preguntó Thanatos. Pandora había querido preguntar lo mismo, pero se contuvo en silencio.

-Si no lo logro, llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan original de igual forma- dijo Hypnos- Hades estará incompleto, pero será el señor del universo. Una vez que venza a Atena y gobierne el mundo, reanudaremos la búsqueda de la reina...-

x-x-x

Meses más tarde

Aeropuerto de Narita, Tokio, Japón

Una niña montó un avión desde Tokio con destino a Alemania. Se sentó en el primer asiento de primera clase, y miró el despegue por la ventana.

"Todo va de acuerdo a como lo había planeado" pensó, "el chico destinado a ser mi señor Hades ya ha sido marcado con el dije de la estrella. Es solo que... Hypnos sigue sin encontrar a Perséfone. Muy seguramente fue sacada de España desde su nacimiento y a estas alturas puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo..."

Pandora cerró los ojos. Cuando su avión sobrevolaba Italia y se desviaba hacia el norte para alcanzar Alemania, la niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"Imposible", pensó.

Miró de nuevo por la ventana y después hacia el mapa que se encontraba frente a ella. Se encontraban sobrevolando el Coliseo romano. Pandora frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Los sobrecargos se encontraban durmiendo. Un hombre de mediana edad se había levantado para ir al baño. Pandora sonrió, y el hombre se desvaneció.

Los sobrecargos se despertaron precipitadamente y corrieron a atender al enfermo.

-¿Hay un médico abordo? ¡Por favor!- gritaron un par de veces.

Algunos pasajeros se levantaron a ver la escena, pero ninguno era médico. Una sobrecargo tomó el teléfono y llamó a la cabina de pilotos. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-ESTIMADOS PASAJEROS, LAMENTAMOS INFORMARLES QUE ESTE AVIÓN HARÁ UNA ESCALA EN EL AEROPUERTO FIUMICINO DE LA CIUDAD DE ROMA, PARA ATENDER A UN PASAJERO EN MAL ESTADO DE SALUD. DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS"-

Ningún pasajero hizo comentarios, y Pandora sonrió. Cuando el avión aterrizó en Roma, la niña bajó de él y se internó en la ciudad.

x-x-x

Roma, Italia

Tal vez Hypnos se molestaría si actuaba por su cuenta para encontrar a Perséfone, pero Pandora sabía que encontrar a la reina del Inframundo y su presencia en él era muy importante para la supervivencia de Hades en su ya próxima guerra contra Atena.

La niña recorrió las calles de Roma bajo la luz de la luna, guiándose por el conocido cosmo que había detectado en el avión.

"Debe estar cerca..." pensó.

El cosmo la guiaba a un barrio lujoso de Roma. Pandora se detuvo en seco. Ahora, no solamente la guiaba el cosmo, sino también el exquisito sonido de un instrumento musical. Un violín. El sonido del instrumento tocaba una triste melodía, triste pero hermosa y divina. Como la misma muerte.

Pandora siguió avanzando por la calle, y escuchó una voz acompañar el sonido del violín. A diferencia del primero, la voz de mujer que cantaba un triste réquiem, a pesar de ser hermosa, era meramente humana y no la impresionó. Pero el sonido del violín...

Pandora se detuvo en la puerta. Se encontraba frente a una agencia funeraria. Se encogió de hombros y entró. Una niña vestida de negro no desentonaba en ese paisaje. Había hombres y mujeres vestidos del mismo color, la mayoría llorando o mirando con pena y tristeza los dos féretros en el centro de la sala. Junto a ellos, en una pequeña tarima, se encontraban dos niñas. La más grande era rubia, de aproximadamente doce años, que era la que estaba cantando. Su voz era impresionante para una niña y, sin embargo, puramente humana. Junto a ella había otra niña, de ocho años, de piel blanquísima y ojos y cabellos negros, tocando la melodía divina con su violín, mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de tristeza.

Pandora miró alternadamente los féretros abiertos y el rostro de la chica, y comprendió lo que sucedía.

"Oh, esas personas eran sus padres...", observó Pandora, y se encogió de hombros "si es Perséfone, su dolor pronto pasará, estará con ellos en el Inframundo"

La niña de cabellos negros dejó de pronto de tocar. La niña que estaba cantando también dejó de hacerlo al no ser acompañada por la música. Pandora las miró. A pesar de ser diferentes en color de cabellos y ojos, sus facciones eran similares. Parientes. La niña de cabellos negros bajo de la tarima y salió corriendo a la sala contigua, dando rienda suelta a un llanto audible y desgarrador para todos los presentes, incluso para Pandora, quien sacudió su cabeza.

"La muerte no es el final... no hay porque estar triste", pensó Pandora, y siguió a la niña a la sala.

La niña no se encontraba sola. Lloraba amargamente con su violín abrazado. Junto a ella había un hombre que la consolaba.

-Ya, ya, Constanza, no llores- dijo el hombre, palmeando suavemente su hombro- no estés triste...-

-Es que... mis papás...- dijo la niña entre sollozos. Pandora sintió un vuelco. Esa voz, aunque infantil, era su voz... la voz de su hermana Perséfone.

-Así son las cosas- dijo el hombre- hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar-

-Fue mi culpa...- dijo Constanza- tío... fue mi culpa, ellos...-

-No fue tu culpa, pequeña- le dijo el tío- la muerte es así. El destino decide, y los humanos bajamos al reino de Hades-

El hombre reprimió un escalofrío, pero fue inadvertido por la pequeña, que seguía sollozando abrazada de su violín. El hombre se levantó y salió de la sala, pasando junto a Pandora, pero sin reparar en ella.

-Lo odio- dijo Constanza en un murmullo bajo- odio el destino. Odio la muerte. Odio a Hades- se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- lo odio con toda mi alma, por arrebatarme a mis padres...-

Pandora, quien estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación a consolar a su futura hermana y hablarle de la belleza del Inframundo, de la calma de la muerte, de la tranquilidad y la felicidad que se viven en los Campos Elíseos, se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas duras palabras. Eso no estaba bien. Perséfone debería entender. Perséfone debía amar la muerte, por ser el paso a la siguiente vida. Aunque la muerte se llevara a sus seres queridos, esas palabras no eran dignas de su reina. No.

Constanza seguía en el suelo de rodillas, abrazando su violín y llorando más violentamente que antes. Pandora se acercó a ella por detrás, llena de odio y furia en su contra. Extendió sus manos hacia ella, dirigiéndose hacia el cuello de la niña que continuaba sollozando. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlo y apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas, alguien más entró a la sala. Era nuevamente el tío de Constanza, acompañado de la niña rubia que había estado cantando.

-No está bien que estés sola, Stanzy- dijo el tío- Eloisa se quedará a hacerte compañía un rato-

La niña rubia no se veía muy dispuesta a obedecer, pero lo hizo y tomó asiento en una silla, mientras el tío levantaba a Constanza la levantaba del suelo, donde se había tumbado a sollozar, y la depositaba en un sillón contiguo y la cubría con un edredón de seda.

-Descansa, mi pequeña sobrina- dijo el hombre- ha sido un día largo y terrible para ti. Necesitas dormir-

Constanza asintió y cerró los ojos, sin soltar su violín. Unos minutos más tarde, Eloisa pronto también cayó rendida ante el sueño, y Pandora aprovechó para acercarse más. Miró con desprecio a las dos niñas, sobre todo a Constanza.

-No mereces ser nuestra reina, no eres más que una niña mimada que no entiende nada y que merece morir- dijo Pandora- aprenderás a las malas como es el reino de Hades-

Acercó su mano al cuello de la niña, pero una fuerza invisible la rechazó. Volvió a intentarlo, y volvió a fallar. Pandora miró a Constanza, y vio que, sobre su vestido negro y alrededor de su cuello colgaba un dije de plata, con la forma de la puerta de Alcalá. Volvió a intentar llegar a su cuello y casi sale despedida lejos de ella. Hizo una mueca.

-Vaya, lo olvidé- dijo Pandora- no solo te protege el Inframundo... el Olimpo también es tu hogar... bien, entonces haremos esto...-

Con su mano, formó una esfera de humo negro y la puso sobre el corazón de Constanza. Esta se absorbió de inmediato.

-Esta es mi maldición por ofender a mi hermano, Hades, rey del Inframundo- dijo Pandora- aunque tú seas Perséfone, no dejaré que él se una a una mujer como tu. No te reconocerá aunque se encuentre frente a ti. Esta nube de humo negro cegará sus ojos de tu alma que tanto lo odia-

Constanza solo suspiró en respuesta.

-Tu vida será humana, o será reclamada por el Olimpo- dijo Pandora- pero jamás serás reina del Inframundo-

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Pandora se retiró de la sala, dejando solas a las dos niñas dormidas. Mientras se alejaba y desaparecía entre las calles de Roma, el tío de Constanza miró hacia el interior de la sala y sonrió.

-Perfecto...- susurró antes de retirarse.

Constanza se dio la vuelta y suspiró.

-Sueño, me eres querido porque me quitas el dolor- dijo la niña para sí misma.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno chicos, este es un nuevo fic en el que he estado trabajando desde hace seis meses, que se me ocurrió cuando estuve en España. Espero que les guste.

Abby L. / Nona =)


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2: BÚSQUEDA

Año 14 después del nacimiento de Atena

Campos Elíseos, Inframundo

Hades se dejó caer sobre su trono y suspiró de mala gana. Nuevamente, como ha venido sucediendo era tras era, Atena lo había vencido. A partir de ahora, tendría que revivir a sus espectros y ponerlos a trabajar en la reconstrucción del Inframundo. Su único consuelo es que Atena de igual manera tendría que hacer otro tanto con su Santuario. Sonrió levemente, pensando en lo bien que habían hecho sus espectros en dejar un desastre en el Santuario de su enemiga. La sonrisa se le borró al recordar lo mucho que quedó dañado el Inframundo, y suspiró de nuevo. Tal vez sería una oportunidad para hacer algunos cambios, le preguntaría a Perséfone si tenía alguna idea.

Perséfone.

Hades volvió a suspirar. No estaba acostumbrado a no saber donde estaba su reina. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a su ausencia en tiempo de verano, cuando su amada pasaba el tiempo en casa de su maniática e histérica suegra. Hades sonrió al recordar como hacía rabiar a su hermana Deméter cuando la llamaba suegra. También se encontraba ausente en cada era, antes de traerla por primera vez a su mundo, cuando tenía que poco a poco conquistarla una y otra vez hasta que lo aceptaba. Pero en esos casos, Hades sabía donde buscarla. Sabía cual era su nombre mortal y en donde vivía. Esta era había llegado de manera diferente a lo acostumbrado. Ni Hypnos, Thanatos o Pandora sabían decirle donde se encontraba su reina. Miró a su alrededor tristemente. Los Campos Elíseos parecían el mismo Tártaro sin ella.

Hypnos llegó ante Hades y se arrodilló.

-Mi señor- dijo el dios del sueño- lamento portar malas noticias, pero...-

-No la has encontrado- completó Hades tristemente.

Hypnos entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto para contener las lágrimas. Él siempre había sido el favorito de su reina, ya que ella prefería el sueño, y le frustraba no haberla encontrado. Ya había recorrido medio mundo en su busca y no había señal de ella.

-Mi señor...- dijo Hypnos, luchando por que no se le quebrara la voz- no sé si es buena idea, pero me gustaría... ir a consultar a las Parcas-

Hades alzó una ceja. No era normal que Hypnos se mostrara voluntario a visitar a esas tres. Usualmente era Thanatos quien hacía ese tipo de encargos.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Hades, mirándolo dudoso.

-Estoy seguro, señor- dijo Hypnos- todos estos años no he dejado de buscar... y no logro encontrarla. No tenemos opción, necesitamos la ayuda de las brujas...-

Hades sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Vamos- dijo Hades- yo también quiero ir. Ya estuve esperando mucho tiempo-

Los dos dioses salieron de los Campos Elíseos hacia la morada de las Parcas.

x-x-x

Madrid, España

Los autos y las motocicletas que circulaban por las calles se apartaban de los carriles principales para darle paso a una lujosa limosina. Los madrileños que caminaban por la acera miraban curiosos aquel extraordinario vehículo cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, preguntándose de quien se tratará.

-Que hermosa ciudad- exclamó una chica de veinte años, de piel blanca y cabellos negros, mirando a través de la ventanilla polarizada.

-Esta es la ciudad en la que naciste, querida Constanza- dijo un hombre de cabello canoso- aunque solo estuviste en ella unas horas, no debes recordar nada de ella...-

-Yo sí recuerdo todo- dijo la chica rubia, un poco mayor que la otra- ¡mira, Stanzy, la puerta de Alcalá!-

La chica de cabellos negros casi pegó su nariz a la ventana para ver el monumento.

-Que impresionante- dijo la chica, llevándose la mano al cuello, a tocar su dije- es como el dije que me regalaste, tío...-

-Ya, tómenlo con calma, chicas, ya tendrán mucho tiempo para conocer la ciudad- dijo el hombre con una leve sonrisa.

Constanza sonrió y miró el estuche de violín que llevaba sobre su regazo. Aquel instrumento era su más preciada posesión, el último regalo de sus padres antes de morir. Abrió el estuche y sacó el violín. Era precioso. Uno de los mejores instrumentos fabricados en la época moderna. Su madre le había dicho que si llegaba a ser lo suficientemente rica algún día podría comprarse un violín Stradivarius original, y secretamente ése había sido su deseo. Ahora, no quería otro instrumento que no fuese ese suyo, de madera adornado con flores de lis negras y blancas. No sabía porqué le gustaba tanto ese diseño.

-Constanza, guarda eso- dijo su tío- no querrás que se dañe...-

-No, tío- dijo ella, obedeciendo de inmediato, cerró la tapa del estuche y corrió las correas.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, en el que las dos chicas miraban por las ventanillas embelesadas y admiradas.

-Señor Vivaldi, en cinco minutos llegaremos- informó el chofer.

-Gracias, Alvaro- dijo el hombre canoso.

Pronto llegaron a una calle, llena de enormes edificios a ambos lados de la misma, para pasar a una gran plaza con un monumento en el centro.

-Esa era la gran vía- dijo el chofer- hemos llegado-

El chofer detuvo la limosina junto a un edificio de color blanco, negro y naranja, una enorme casa de tres pisos que ocupaba toda la manzana, con ventanales y balcones en el segundo y tercer piso. El señor Vivaldi y las dos chicas salieron de la limosina y miraron la casa.

-Se ve muy bien- dijo el señor Vivaldi, volviéndose a las chicas- me prometieron que esta casa sería mucho mejor que nuestra casa de París en les Champs-Elysées-

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas con emoción.

-Espero que sí, papá- dijo Eloisa, la rubia.

-Siempre me pregunté si les Champs-Elysées se parecen a los verdaderos Campos Elíseos de la mitología- dijo Constanza pensativa.

El señor Vivaldi le lanzó una mirada dura.

-¿Y porqué pensarás en eso?- dijo él- ya te he dicho que dejes de leer esas historias baratas de mitología. En especial las que conciernen al mundo de los muertos-

-Pero...- dijo Constanza, confundida.

-Más tarde hablaremos de eso- dijo el señor Vivaldi- vamos dentro...-

La limosina partió, y quedaron diez sirvientes en la entrada de la casa, quienes se inclinaron para dar la bienvenida a la familia Vivaldi. El hombre que se encontraba en el centro, el más elegante y refinado de los sirvientes, dio un paso delante.

-Julio, su mayordomo y más humilde servidor, señor Vivaldi- dijo el hombre.

-Gracias Julio- dijo el señor Vivaldi, después señaló a la chica rubia- ella es mi hija, la señorita Eloisa. Y ella es mi sobrina, la señorita Constanza- añadió señalando a la chica de cabellos negros que abrazaba su estuche de violín.

-Bienvenidas, señoritas- dijo Julio, inclinándose de nuevo- por favor, pasen-

Eloísa levantó su respingada nariz orgullosamente, y Constanza sonrió y se inclinó levemente.

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja Constanza, y Eloísa le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

Las chicas entraron a la casa, seguidas por el señor Vivaldi. El lujoso vestíbulo pasaba a convertirse en una sala ricamente amueblada y adornada. Las chicas miraron a su alrededor, embelesadas, admirando los cuadros y los muebles.

-Bueno, bueno, quiten esas caras- dijo el señor Vivaldi- o nuestros sirvientes pensarán que somos una familia de nuevos ricos...-

Los sirvientes se alarmaron, y murmuraron que jamás se les ocurriría pensar eso de una familia tan antigua y rica. Evidentemente, habían estado investigando sobre quienes serían sus nuevos amos una vez que la mansión fue alquilada. Por fin, la familia se detuvo delante de una escalinata.

-Mi hermosa Eloisa, tu habitación está en el ala oeste en el tercer piso- dijo el señor Vivaldi- María te acompañará-

Una de las sirvientes se dio un paso adelante y se inclinó.

-Gracias, papá- dijo Eloisa.

-Y Constanza, querida, tu habitación está en el ala opuesta a la de Eloisa- continuó el señor Vivaldi- Isabel te llevará a ella y te servirá mientras vivamos aquí-

Constanza volvió su mirada a la joven sirviente de su misma edad, de cabellos ondulados y negros, recogidos en un extraño peinado con un par de broches en forma de flores blancas. Ella también dio un paso hacia delante como María pero, a diferencia de la anterior, su inclinación fue más breve, sutil y menos exagerada, sonriendo a su nueva ama con una mirada amable. Constanza también sonrió.

-Gracias, Isabel- dijo Constanza.

-Bueno, vayan, hijas, tienen que descansar- dijo el señor Vivaldi- recuerden que mañana nos presentaremos ante la familia real de España...-

-Sí papá- dijo Eloisa. Constanza asintió y se volvió hacia Isabel.

-Bueno, Isabel, muéstrame el camino por favor- dijo.

Isabel volvió a inclinarse y extendió las manos hacia ella.

-Permítame ayudarla con eso- dijo Isabel. Constanza sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, yo... yo puedo llevarlo- dijo Constanza.

Isabel la miró, extrañada, pero no respondió más que con un movimiento de su cabeza, y comenzó a caminar por la escalinata principal. Constanza la siguió en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde, Eloisa siguió a su sirvienta, quien cargaba con su abrigo y su bolso. Una vez sin las chicas, el señor Vivaldi tomó asiento en uno de los enormes sillones y, tras recibir de manos de uno de ellos una copa de licor, dispersó a los demás sirvientes. Cuando se quedó solo, sonrió para sí mismo.

"Por fin, después de veinte años puedo volver a esta ciudad sin el riesgo de que Hades venga por mi sobrina", pensó "hace doce años, su propia hermana se encargó de enmascarar a Constanza de sus ojos y, sin saberlo, cayó en mi trampa".

Apuró la copa.

"Proteger a Constanza de Hades fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir e, inesperadamente, su talento me ha hecho uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa"

x-x-x

Morada de las Parcas

Hypnos se había dirigido junto con Hades a la morada de las Parcas. Odiaba ir a aquel lugar, las Parcas definitivamente no eran sus favoritas entre los seres inmortales que habitaban el mundo, aunque con Thanatos la llevaban muy bien. Pero esta vez era distinto, él quería encontrar a su reina y haría lo que fuera, incluso ir a preguntar a aquellas brujas.

Una vez que llegaron, Hypnos tragó saliva. Hades sonrió al verlo, nervioso pero decidido. Sabía que, desde hacía varias eras, Hypnos había sido el favorito de su amada, y aquel cariño de Perséfone se había traducido en adoración del espectro hacia ella, y no había nada que Hypnos no hiciera por su reina.

Entraron a la morada de las Parcas, Hades con algo de tristeza, pero decidido; Hypnos un poco nervioso pero a paso seguro.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

-¡Visitantes!-

-¡Pásame el ojo!-

-¿Quiénes son esta vez?-

-¡Dame el ojo!-

-¡Visitantes divinos!-

-¡Qué cosmos siento!-

-¡Divinos en realidad, no son semidioses!-

Las tres brujas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, hasta que una, la que tenía el ojo, miró con él a Hades y a Hypnos.

-Oh, esto es un gran honor- dijo la Parca- el rey del Inframundo y el dios del Sueño nos visitan-

-Un gran honor sin duda- dijo otra de las Parcas- dame el ojo, quiero verlos-

-Espera tu turno- dijo la tercera- dame el ojo a mí, es mi turno-

-¿Y que hacen un par de dioses de la muerte en este lugar?- preguntó la primera Parca.

-Ya deben saberlo- dijo Hypnos, dejando de contener el aliento- hemos venido a preguntarles sobre Perséfone-

Las Parcas se agitaron y rieron nerviosamente.

-Sí, lo sabemos- dijo la tercera Parca- esta era ha sido de grandes cambios, sin duda...-

-Grandes cambios- dijo la segunda Parca, haciéndose con el ojo y mirando a sus visitantes- es muy extraño que después de veinte años de su nacimiento en el mundo humano, ningún espectro o dios en el Inframundo tenga idea de donde se encuentra su reina-

-Muy extraño- dijo la primera Parca.

-Pero no todo está perdido- dijo la tercera Parca- porque Perséfone vive y se encuentra a salvo, aunque ignorante de su condición divina-

"¡Vive!" pensó con alegría Hypnos. Su peor miedo, que su reina se haya perdido para siempre, se disipó. Hades, por su parte, no pudo suprimir una sonrisa.

-Así es, en estos momentos se encuentra viva, y bien, en la capital de España- dijo la segunda Parca- sin embargo, hay una mala noticia que deben conocer-

Hades e Hypnos borraron sus sonrisas casi de inmediato.

-Una fuerza divina ha rodeado a la reina de una oscura nube de confusión- dijo la tercera Parca- la envidia ha provocado que a pesar de mucho buscarla, no la hayan podido localizar en todos estos años-

-Hades deberá abrir su corazón y descubrirla a pesar de esa nube- dijo la primera Parca- o nunca la encontrará-

Las tres brujas comenzaron a retirarse.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Hades- ¿cómo la encontraré? Díganme al menos cual es su nombre...-

-Abre tu corazón, Hades, o nunca la encontrarás...- se escuchó el murmullo de una de ellas, aunque en la oscuridad, ya no pudieron distinguir cual de las tres era.

El cosmo de Hades ardió hasta el infinito de puro enojo. Hypnos hubiera temblado si no se hubiera sentido igual de enfadado. ¿Quién había tenido las agallas de esconder a su reina de esa manera? ¿Cómo se atrevían a mantenerla apartada de su mundo, de su reino? Hades estaba seguro que, cuando descubriera su identidad, descuartizaría lenta y dolorosamente a quien osó poner esa máscara sobre el cosmo de su amada.

Un par de minutos más tarde, la ira de Hades se enfrió. Hypnos pudo sentirlo y se volvió hacia su señor.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, mi señor?- dijo Hypnos, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-Lo único que hay que hacer- dijo Hades- iré a España y encontraré a mi esposa. Vamos, volvamos al Inframundo a prepararnos-

Con estas palabras, Hades volvió a los Campos Elíseos, seguido de Hypnos.

x-x-x

Madrid, España

Constanza se dejó guiar por Isabel por las galerías y los pasillos de su nuevo hogar. Miraba a todos lados y más de una vez estuvo a punto de tirar algo, mientras Isabel solo sonreía. Una vez que llegaron al final del pasillo del este, Isabel abrió una puerta y dejó pasar a Constanza.

La chica miró su nueva habitación, la cual ya había sido llenada con toda su ropa y sus pertenencias, debidamente acomodadas a lo largo de la habitación. Sonrió. Ni ella misma lo habría podido hacer mejor.

-¿Tu acomodaste mis cosas?- preguntó Constanza a Isabel.

-Sí, señora- dijo Isabel bajando la mirada.

-Te felicito- dijo ella- es... como si ya conocieras mis gustos...-

Isabel sonrió.

-Me alegra que le parezca bien- dijo Isabel.

-Me encanta- dijo Constanza.

Dejó su violín en una mesita junto a la mesa de la computadora portátil y abrió el closet, para comenzar a sacar ropa para darse una ducha. Isabel miró alternadamente al instrumento y a la chica un par de veces.

-Señora, ¿me permitiría hacerle una pregunta sobre su instrumento?- dijo Isabel en tono dudoso.

-Con la condición de que no me llames así- dijo Constanza, volviéndose hacia ella- quiero que me llames Constanza, o Stanzy, como me llama mi prima-

Las blancas mejillas de Isabel se ruborizaron.

-No... no puede pedirme eso, señora- dijo Isabel.

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó Constanza.

-No podría, sería una total y completa falta de respeto de mi parte- dijo Isabel- además, su tío me despedirá si llega a escucharme llamándola de esa manera-

Constanza hizo una mueca.

-Vale, si tu lo dices- dijo ella- hagamos un trato. Delante de mi tío y de mi prima puedes llamarme como quieras, pero cuando estemos a solas, quiero que me llames por mi nombre-

Isabel volvió a negarse, y Constanza insistió. Al final, la joven sirviente acabó cediendo al trato que mencionó su ama, aunque sin estar completamente de acuerdo. Entonces procedió a formular su pregunta.

-Usted le tiene mucho cariño a ese violín, ¿verdad?- dijo Isabel- ¿dónde lo consiguió?-

Constanza dejó su ropa sobre su cama y caminó hacia el estuche del instrumento. Lo abrió y sacó el violín, mostrándoselo a la española.

-Este violín fue el ultimo regalo de mis padres antes de morir- dijo Constanza tristemente- me dijeron que lo habían comprado aquí, en España- sonrió levemente- me dijeron que, aunque no podían explicarme las razones por las que tuvieron que salir de España, éste era su país favorito, porque yo nací en él-

-Ahora siento haber hecho esa pregunta, señ... digo, Constanza- dijo Isabel, haciendo sonreír a su ama ante tal corrección- no quise... ponerte triste-

-No lo hiciste- dijo ella, algo pensativa- es la primera vez que hablo con alguien sobre esto... quiero decir, ni mi tío ni mi prima han vuelto a hablar sobre mis padres desde lo que sucedió-

-Yo... no se que decir...- dijo Isabel, confundida. Había tenido dos amas antes de Constanza, ambas tan jóvenes como ella, pero jamás ninguna le había abierto su corazón de ninguna manera, y no sabía que decir.

-No digas nada, está bien- dijo Constanza, sonriendo de nuevo y volviendo a guardar su violín. Tomó su ropa y entró al cuarto de baño- tomaré una ducha-

-Claro- dijo Isabel. Y tomó asiento junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño, meditando en lo que acababa de suceder.

x-x-x

Campos Elíseos, Inframundo

Pandora y Thanatos trataron en vano de persuadir a Hades de no hacer lo que se proponía. Los jueces también se oponían a su plan. El rey del Inframundo los ignoró. No estaba de humor para discutir con su hermana o el resto de los espectros. Ya había tomado su decisión.

-Señor, no puede ir al mundo humano sin protección- dijo Radamanthys.

-Señor, si me permite...- dijo Minos.

-Mi señor, no creo que sea una buena idea...- comenzó a decir Aiakos.

Pandora solo había abierto la boca para contradecir el plan de Hades una vez. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido cuando Hypnos les relató todo lo que habían escuchado en la morada de las Parcas. ¿Acaso se referían a esa niña que ella había enmascarado con su humo negro hacía tantos años? No, ni siquiera esa vez había estado segura de que esa mortal malagradecida fuera su reina. Entonces, ¿para que la había nublado? Pues para evitar confusiones, ¿o no? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hades.

-¿Sin protección?- dijo Hades, respondiendo a la objeción que había ofrecido Radamanthys- ¿qué protección necesito? Ya les dije que iré disfrazado de mortal. Y llevaré mi casco de invisibilidad-

-Y yo iré con él- dijo Hypnos.

-¿También te disfrazarás de mortal?- dijo Aiakos sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Ten cuidado, hermano- dijo Thanatos en tono sarcástico- comete un error y te confundiré con un mortal... no te hará mucha gracia el resultado...-

Hypnos le lanzó una mirada asesina a su gemelo.

-Ya basta- dijo Hades, y todos callaron- estoy decidido. Ahora salgan todos de mi vista. Te veré con Caronte, Hypnos, ve a prepararte...-

Hypnos se inclinó y salió. Lo mismo hicieron los jueces y Thanatos. Pandora aún se quedó unos instantes más.

-Mi señor Hades- dijo Pandora- ¿porqué se encapricha con Kore una y otra vez? ¿Qué no sabe que su reina podría ser cualquier otra mujer, mortal o inmortal?-

Hades gruñó.

-Sabes que odia... odio que la llamen así- dijo él sin mirarla. Tanto él como Perséfone odiaban ese nombre que Deméter se empeñaba en usar para llamarla.

Pandora suspiró, aliviada. Al menos Hades le había respondido.

-Y no, nadie más que ella podría ser mi reina- añadió Hades.

-Mi señor- dijo Pandora- ya han pasado veinte años. ¿Qué hará si la chica, ignorante de su condición divina, ya ha unido su vida con la de otro hombre mortal?-

-Le quitaré la vida a ese mortal- dijo Hades sin dudar, encendiendo su cosmo.

-Mi señor...- comenzó Pandora, algo asustada.

-No lo sé, Pandora- dijo Hades, apagando su cosmo y ablandándose un poco, algo arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir- no sé que haré si ella amara a un mortal. La amo tanto que no me atrevería a lastimarla quitándoselo...-

-Es muy probable que sea así, mi señor- dijo Pandora, acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en el hombro del dios- no quiero que su corazón sufra una decepción. Quédese...-

Hades miró a Pandora unos instantes y, cuando ésta creyó que iba a ceder, tomó la mano de su hermana y la retiró de su hombro.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que correr el riesgo, por ella- dijo Hades- por favor, déjame, Pandora-

Pandora se retiró con tristeza, sabiendo que Hades iba a salir del Inframundo en una búsqueda vana, que no encontraría a Perséfone por la maldición que ella misma le había impuesto y, si lo hacía, le sería indiferente, cegada por el odio por la muerte de sus padres.

Una vez solo, Hades se vistió su disfraz de mortal y se miró al espejo. El hombre mortal que le miraba del otro lado era un joven apuesto de veinticinco años, de piel muy blanca y cabellos y ojos negros. Llevaba puesto un traje negro moderno y muy elegante. El dios del Inframundo se hizo una mueca. No le hacía mucha gracia el disfraz que acababa de elegir. Eso de disfrazarse de humano y andar sobre la tierra era cosa de su hermano Zeus, no suya.

-Por mi Perséfone- murmuró para sí mismo- todo esto es por mi Perséfone...-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que les esté gustando la historia, les entrego otro capítulo. Hasta pronto!

Abby L. / Nona =)


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3: EL CONCIERTO

Madrid, España

Isabel se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos en la habitación de Constanza, pensando en su nueva ama y en el extraño violín adornado con flores de lis. Le parecía gracioso que esa chica italiana tuviera en su poder un instrumento con adornos tan propios de España.

Una vez que Constanza salió de su ducha, Isabel se levantó y la ayudó a secarse el cabello con una toalla y cepillarlo.

-No tienes que hacer esto, en serio- dijo Constanza.

-No me molesta- dijo Isabel- es una de las partes de mi trabajo que más me gusta-

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Constanza, subiendo los pies a la cama, mientras Isabel cepillaba sus cabellos con calma- Isabel, supongo que has trabajado antes con otras chicas, ¿no?- la española asintió- ¿y cómo eran?-

-Diferentes- dijo Isabel tras meditarlo unos momentos- las dos chicas que serví antes que a ti eran hijas de un senador...-

-¿Y?- dijo Constanza.

-Y eran diferentes a ti- dijo Isabel, sonriendo.

Constanza le sonrió.

-¿Eran de tu edad?- preguntó.

-De nuestra edad- dijo Isabel- yo también tengo veinte años. Sí, así era. Dejé de trabajar con ellas porque se casaron-

-Ya veo- dijo Constanza.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras Isabel seguía alisando el cabello de Constanza. Pasada una media hora, Constanza se metió en la cama e Isabel se encargó de arroparla. Una vez que apagó la luz, la española susurró un "buenas noches" y se retiró a su habitación, la cual era un pequeño cuarto donde apenas cabía una cama y un pequeño ropero, contiguo a la habitación de su ama.

Constanza se dio la vuelta en su cama, un poco inquieta. El cielo nocturno se nubló, la luna desapareció y comenzó a caer una pesada lluvia, acompañada de relámpagos. Isabel cerró la ventana de su pequeño cuarto antes de acostarse. Mientras lo hacía, miró el cielo y abrió los ojos grandemente.

"¿Hades...?"

x-x-x

Río Estigia, Inframundo

Hades encontró a Hypnos, convertido como él en mortal, a orillas del río Estígia, donde Caronte los esperaba. El espectro barquero tampoco parecía muy convencido del plan que iban a llevar a cabo, pero ¿quién era él para contradecir los deseos de sus señores? Los dos dioses subieron a la barca y navegaron contra la corriente, hacia el mundo de los vivos.

x-x-x

Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia

Esa noche, una presencia divina se sintió en todo el Santuario de Atena. Los santos salieron de sus templos para ver si podían averiguar de que se trataba el extraño fenómeno. La presencia divina no parecía agresiva, y había aparecido en el cuarto del Patriarcia.

Shion se encontraba con Dohko de Libra y Afrodita de Piscis, discutiendo unos asuntos, cuando recibieron al mensajero divino Hermes.

-Señor Shion, patriarca de Atena- dijo solemnemente Hermes- tengo un recado para ella-

-Por supuesto- dijo Shion.

Condujo a Hermes, seguido de Dohko y Afrodita, hacia el lugar donde Saori, Atena, se encontraba estudiando.

-Hola, hermana, que gusto me da verte- dijo Hermes casualmente.

-¡Hermes!- exclamó Saori, tirando los libros al suelo en su sorpresa- ¿qué noticias te traen a mi Santuario?-

-No son noticias, es una petición- dijo Hermes- en esta ocasión no es nuestro padre Zeus quien me envía a ti. Es Hades quien tiene una petición que hacerte-

Saori no fue la única sorprendida por aquella afirmación. El patriarca y los dos caballeros abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-¿Y que quiere Hades de mí?- preguntó Saori.

-Hades está buscando a Perséfone en la tierra, que nació hace veinte años y aún no ha podido ser localizada por los espectros- explicó Hermes- quiere tu permiso para deambular en el mundo, disfrazado de humano, junto con Hypnos, con el objetivo de encontrarla...-

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados.

-Pues... no hay inconveniente por que Hades pase por la tierra, mientras prometa no dañar a nadie- dijo Atena- ¿pero porqué disfrazado de humano?-

Hermes se encogió de hombros.

-Hay un problema con Perséfone en esta época- dijo Hermes- Hades no me explicó los detalles, pero parece que es necesaria esta condición para poder encontrarla...-

Los demás se quedaron pensativos.

-Está bien, no tengo inconveniente- dijo Saori- les diré a los caballeros que no lo molesten si lo detectan-

-Gracias, Atena- dijo Hermes, y se retiró.

Shion esperó a que Hermes se perdiera de vista en el cielo, volando con sus sandalias aladas, para volverse a Saori.

-¿Hablaba en serio, Atena?- dijo Shion.

-Muy en serio- dijo Saori.

El cielo se oscureció y las nubes negras cubrieron la luna.

-Hades ha salido del inframundo a la tierra- dijo Shion en voz baja.

x-x-x

Madrid, España

En un lujoso hotel de la Gran Vía de Madrid se hospedaron un par de extraños caballeros. Habían llegado al hotel a la mitad de la noche, cargando con ellos una extraordinaria cantidad de dinero, por lo que los empleados de dicho hotel pudieron ver. Era el señor Edgar Alan y su sirviente Humberto. Lejos estaban los pobres de saber que en realidad se trataba de dos dioses del Inframundo.

A los huéspedes se les proporcionó la habitación más lujosa del hotel.

-Pudiste haber pensado en nombres mas originales- dijo Hypnos una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Oye, tuve menos de un segundo para pensarlo, y a decir verdad, no estuvo tan mal- comentó Hades. Hypnos puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Hypnos- las Parcas dijeron que era seguro que Perséfone está en la capital, pero ¿cómo la encontraremos?-

-No la encontraremos si nos quedamos aquí dentro- dijo Hades, mirando el amanecer por la ventana- así que te sugiero que te cambies y te prepares para salir a buscar. Iré a la parte norte de la ciudad. Tu dirígete hacia el sur. En la noche nos veremos aquí mismo-

-Señor, si llegara a encontrarla...- dijo Hypnos.

-La seguirás para saber donde vive y cual es su nombre. Una vez que lo sepas, volverás aquí para llevarme con ella. No quiero que hagas nada más- dijo Hades.

Hypnos asintió y salió. Hades hizo otro tanto. Los dos se internaron en la ciudad, buscando alguna pista que los lleve al paradero de Perséfone.

x-x-x

Esa mañana, Constanza se levantó y se estiró con pereza. Isabel ya estaba vestida y lista.

-El baño ya está listo, señ... digo, Constanza- dijo Isabel. Constanza casi se echa a reír ante la dificultad de Isabel de llamarla por su nombre, mientras que ésta la miraba irritada- no te burles, sabes que me es difícil-

-No me burlo- dijo Constanza, tomando sus cosas para entrar a bañarse- gracias Isabel-

Una vez que Constanza estuvo lista y hubo tomado algo de desayunar, tomó su violín para practicar un poco antes de la presentación de la noche. Isabel había escuchado que su nueva ama era una chica que, desde niña, había sido un prodigio con el violín, pero jamás pensó que fuera a tal grado. Su música no parecía tocada por un instrumento humano. Parecía la mismísima lira de Orfeo. La melodía era tan bella y alegre que por un momento hizo olvidar a Isabel de todos los pesares que alguna vez tuvo. Cuando Constanza dejó de tocar, Isabel dejó escapar el aliento contenido en un suspiro.

Suponiendo que Constanza estaba ya acostumbrada a recibir felicitaciones y adulaciones por su manera de tocar, Isabel no hizo ningún comentario, solamente sonrió a la intérprete.

El día de las chicas transcurrió tranquilo, excepto por la tarde después de la merienda, cuando Eloisa y Constanza tuvieron que prepararse para su presentación de gala.

Constanza estaba en su habitación, mientras Isabel se encargaba de arreglarle el cabello, cuando entró Eloisa hecha una furia.

-¡Stancy, mira lo que ha hecho la tonta de María!- exclamó Eloisa, señalando su cabello- ¡lo ha arruinado! ¡No puedo presentarme así ante la familia real!-

El peinado de Eloisa no estaba del todo mal, como pudieron observar Constanza e Isabel, y lo único que no se veía presentable para la gala era el rostro iracundo de Eloisa.

-Eloisa, tu cabello no se ve nada mal- dijo Constanza- pero si no te gusta, quizá Isabel pueda ayudarte con él. Ella me ha peinado y a mí me gustó como quedó mi cabello...-

-Si la señorita lo desea, podría...- comenzó Isabel, pero Eloisa la interrumpió.

-Pues sí, como a ti cualquier peinado te da igual, nadie se fija en ti más que para ver tu violín- siseó la rubia de mal humor, para después volverse hacia Isabel, mirándola con desprecio- no dejaré que otra pobretona ponga sus sucias manos en mi cabello- y salió de la habitación.

Isabel se ruborizó ante tal comentario y clavó su vista en el suelo. Constanza la vio a través del espejo frente al que la estaba peinando, y bajó la mirada también. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que la chica habló.

-Lamento lo que dijo Eloisa, no puedo decir que no era su intención, pero siempre ha sido muy mimada por mi tío...- dijo Constanza- no debió decir eso-

-No se preocupe, señora, por fin algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada- dijo Isabel intentando que su voz no se escuchara quebrada.

-Isabel...- dijo Constanza.

-No tienes que esforzarte por ser mi amiga, en serio- dijo Isabel en un susurro, aún sin levantar la vista- eres mi ama y yo conozco mi lugar...-

-Isabel, no me retracto de nada de lo que te he dicho- dijo Constanza- yo soy diferente a Eloisa. Yo sinceramente quiero que seamos amigas-

Isabel levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Constanza, y sonrió.

-Gracias...- dijo en voz baja.

-De nada- dijo Constanza- ahora termina conmigo, que tenemos una presentación-

x-x-x

El día fue muy largo, tanto para Hades como para Hypnos. Ninguno de los dos habían sentido aún el mínimo pulso del cosmo de Perséfone.

Hades se encontraba caminando muy cerca ya de la Gran Vía, cuando pasó junto al Palacio Real y suspiró al verlo.

"Ahí fue donde te encontré una vez, mi amada, hace muchísimo tiempo" pensó Hades. Sonrió al recordar aquello. Perséfone, en esa época, había sido una de las damas de compañía de una de las infantas de España. Cuando la encontró, la siguió hasta el campo del Moro, el amplio jardín junto al Palacio, donde la chica se asustó y se escapó de él. Después la siguió hasta el buen Retiro, donde por fin la alcanzó, y fue ahí, en el Palacio de Cristal, donde Perséfone había accedido a ir con él al Inframundo.

No se dio cuenta que se encontraba mirando con tristeza el palacio. Si era cierto lo que las Parcas decían, le sería infinitamente más difícil encontrarla. Pero no podía rendirse hasta encontrarla. No quería irse de ahí sin su Kore. Sin su Perséfone.

Hades abrió su mano, sobre la que apareció una pequeña hada brillante, la cual voló alrededor de él.

-Ve al Palacio Real- dijo Hades- si Perséfone vuelve a él, si pone un pie dentro, avísame de inmediato...-

El hada salió volando hacia el Palacio real. Hades la miró alejarse y suspiró. Estuvo a punto de irse al hotel, cuando un gran acumulo de gente frente al Palacio Real llamó su atención. Al parecer, habría un evento en la Plaza de la Armería. A Hades le disgustaban las grandes multitudes, pero pensó que quizá sería una buena manera de buscar a Perséfone o informarse de alguna novedad en la ciudad, por lo que siguió a los emocionados madrileños hacia la explanada del palacio.

x-x-x

La limosina fue por el señor Vivaldi y las dos jóvenes. Cuando Constanza e Isabel subieron a ella, pudieron ver a una Eloisa radiante, la cual no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de su anterior furia desmedida.

Un hombre acompañaba al señor Vivaldi. Constanza no sabía porqué, pero no le agradaba. Era alto, rubio y de aspecto atlético y, sin embargo, siempre portaba una ostentosa mueca de fastidio. Miraba a todos con desprecio y, junto a él, la chica se sentí a molesta y fastidiada.

-El es Ernesto, mi nuevo guardaespaldas- lo había presentado el señor Vivaldi- vamos, chicas, no tenemos todo el día. Stanzy, ¿traes tu violín?-

Constanza asintió, mostrándole el estuche.

-Muy bien, la familia real nos espera- dijo el señor Vivaldi, y la limosina salió en dirección al Palacio que se encontraba a menos de un kilómetro.

x-x-x

Al parecer había un evento oficial, pues la familia real se encontraba presente. En el estrado, había un hombre que a Hades le parecía conocido, seguido de otro hombre y dos damas, las cuales iban seguidas de dos chicas, al parecer sus sirvientes.

El dios del Inframundo miraba a su alrededor, intentando hacer contacto con alguien, en vano buscando a su reina. De pronto, sintió una presencia divina.

"Pero si es...", dijo Hades, frunciendo el ceño.

No le hacía mucha gracia que ese dios estuviera presente ahí, en la misma ciudad donde las Parcas habían ubicado a Perséfone. No lo quería ni a mil kilómetros cerca de ella. Unos minutos después, Hades encontró al causante de su irritación.

-Pero si es el dios del Inframundo en persona- dijo un hombre rubio, palmeando la espalda de Hades- en persona, literalmente. Jamás creí que un dios tan orgulloso como tú tuviera se humillara de esta manera para hacerse pasar por humano ¿Qué asunto te trae por aquí? No me digas que por fin decidiste hacer lo que tus hermanos y el resto de los dioses, y ahora te dedicas a perseguir mujeres mortales-

Hades lo miró con calmado enojo.

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Hades- el asunto que me orilló a tomar esta decisión no es de tu incumbencia, Ares. Y te advierto que no te quiero cerca de mí mientras esté en esta ciudad-

Ares sonrió socarronamente.

-No me digas- dijo el dios de la guerra- ni por error me quedaría más tiempo en la tierra. Los Olímpicos organizaron un banquete esta noche, así que terminada esta patética celebración mortal pienso dirigirme a ese sitio. Ah, perdona, ya se que no te invitaron, pero a estas alturas debes estar acostumbrado-

Hades lo evaluó con la mirada, sin responder.

-Hasta luego, tío- dijo Ares, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Hades suspiró de alivio. Al menos se iría de la ciudad esa noche, lo que significaba que se mantendría lejos de Perséfone. Eso si no había mentido en sus intenciones, pues conocía demasiado bien a Ares como para fiarse de él. Bajó la mirada. Tal vez ir a aquel lugar había sido una mala idea.

x-x-x

Constanza sacó su violín del estuche y entregó éste último a Isabel. Respiró hondo. Isabel le sonrió.

-Para ser alguien que desde pequeña se presenta ante reyes tocando el violín, te ves nerviosa- dijo Isabel en voz baja.

-Un poco- dijo Constanza- este sitio me da escalofríos-

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Isabel, alzando una ceja- ¿ya has estado aquí antes?- Constanza iba a asentir, pero sacudió la cabeza- ¿qué te causa escalofríos?-

-Este lugar me parece familiar, y a la vez desconocido-

Las dos chicas vieron alejarse al nuevo guardaespaldas del señor Vivaldi y, una vez que este se fue, la chica se vio más tranquila. Isabel comprendió que, como a ella, ese hombre no le agradaba mucho.

-Bueno, ya es hora- dijo Constanza- deséame suerte-

-No la necesitas- dijo Isabel, mirándola alejarse.

Un hombre presentó a las dos primas Vivaldi, según él, las dos chicas prodigio italianas que viajaron a la ciudad y que se quedarían un mes a dar conciertos en el teatro de Callao, y que en ese momento daría una presentación a la familia real.

Constanza se colocó unos pasos detrás de Eloisa, acomodó el instrumento sobre su cuello y comenzó a tocar.

La hermosa melodía llenó la plaza de la Armería con su dulzura y su tonada divina. Unos instantes después de haber comenzado a tocar, Eloisa la acompañó con su voz. Era una combinación perfecta, que dejó a los madrileños impresionados.

Unos minutos después, Eloisa dejó de cantar y Constanza, después de un largo solo con su violín, terminó la melodía. Todos los presentes, incluidas las personas reales, estallaron en aplausos. La pequeña infanta de 6 años se acercó a Constanza y tiró de su vestido. Ésta la miró con una sonrisa y se arrodilló frente a ella. Volvió a acomodar su violín sobre su cuello y reprodujo una melodía rápida y alegre que hizo reír a la niña.

Un miembro de la familia real, al parecer un sobrino de los príncipes de Asturias, se acercó a Constanza y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica la aceptó y se levantó con una sonrisa. Al hacerlo, dio un involuntario paso hacia delante por el impulso dado por el caballero, y la punta de su pie derecho cruzó la línea del umbral del Palacio.

En ese momento, el hada voló a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Hades.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son muy amables todos. Misao-CG cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Me da gusto volver a leerte. En una oportunidad que tenga leeré tus fics de nuevo. Saludos a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Abby L. / Nona


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4: GALA

Hades se había dado la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse, después de escuchar la melodía de la hermosa chica del violín. No sabía porqué le había llamado la atención, quizá porque en el Inframundo, en los Campos Elíseos, vivía su probable antepasado, el compositor Antonio Vivaldi. Tenía que admitirlo, no era de sus favoritos, pero era notable.

Una vez que Hades se dio la vuelta, sintió que su hada volaba hacia él. Se volvió hacia ella y la tomó sobre su palma.

-¿Perséfone está aquí?- dijo Hades, y el hada brilló con intensidad hasta estallar en una fina lluvia de pequeñas luces.

El corazón de Hades dio un vuelco. ¡Perséfone estaba ahí! ¡Una de las chicas entre la multitud era su amada reina!

El rey del Inframundo encendió su cosmo, y junto a él aparecieron, invisibles a los ojos humanos, los tres jueces del inframundo y algunos espectros. Todos se arrodillaron ante él.

-Escuchen y pongan atención, que no hay mucho tiempo antes de que la gente se disperse- dijo Hades- una de las chicas presentes en este sitio es Perséfone. Quiero que busquen a todas las chicas entre veinte y veinticinco años que se encuentren en esta explanada, y que averigüen donde vive cada una. Es muy probable que no noten el cosmo de Perséfone, pues las Parcas me dijeron que ha sido disfrazado por una nube negra de nuestros ojos. Encuéntrenlas...-

Los espectros se dispersaron entre la multitud. Thanatos se había quedado de pie junto a Hades cuando Hypnos llegó de su vuelta por la ciudad.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Hypnos.

-Un hada la encontró- dijo Hades, y le contó brevemente lo ocurrido- lamentablemente las hadas no nos pueden guiar a ella, pero detectó su presencia en esta multitud...-

-Excelente- dijo Hypnos con ánimos, a pesar de sentirse agotado- eso reduce la búsqueda de seis millones de personas...- bajó la mirada.

-Bueno, aquí me trago mis palabras- dijo Thanatos- lamento haber dudado de ustedes-

-No cantes victoria aún- dijo Hades- si bien redujimos la búsqueda a unas cuantas chicas, aún será difícil saber quien de ellas es. Aunque fueran solo quince o veinte...-

Hypnos lo miró.

-Vamos, no hables así- dijo el dios del Sueño- es mejor buscar entre quince o veinte que buscar entre seis millones-

-Supongo- dijo Hades.

Minutos después, los espectros volvieron con el reporte. Entre la multitud había muy pocas chicas de esas edades, apenas unas cuatro o cinco. Sin embargo, en el estrado había cuatro chicas que tenían esas mismas edades, las dos primas que se presentaron y sus sirvientes.

-Lo más probable es que se trate de una de ellas cuatro- dijo Hypnos, pensativo- si alguna de las chicas presentes pisó el interior del palacio, lo más probable es que haya sido una de ellas-

-Yo creo que no hay que descartar a las otras- dijo Aiakos.

-Tienen razón- dijo Hades- nos concentraremos en ellas cuatro y mientras, que cinco espectros vigilen a las otras chicas encontradas entre la multitud...-

Los espectros asintieron y se retiraron. Hades, por su parte, pensó en retirarse con Hypnos de nuevo hacia el hotel para descansar. Su corazón iba latiendo con fuerza. Cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrarla. Desechó la idea y decidió acercarse al estrado con Hypnos y Thanatos, para ver si podía reconocer a su Perséfone entre las chicas que se encontraban ahí.

-Hypnos, ¿cual de ellas crees que es?- preguntó Hades de pronto, mientras la multitud comenzaba a dispersarse y ellos llegaban al estrado.

-Si tuviera que elegir una, sería a la chica del violín- dijo Hypnos, mirando a Constanza guardar su violín en el estuche que llevaba Isabel- tiene un gran talento y su carácter es dulce, como el de nuestra reina-

-Yo apostaría por la otra chica- dijo Thanatos, señalando a la chica rubia- ella tiene un aire más majestuoso y una belleza muy superior a la otra chica. Aunque tampoco podemos descartar a las dos sirvientes- añadió, mirando a María y a Isabel.

Hades las miró. En realidad, las dos chicas Vivaldi eran hermosas y talentosas, y no sabría que hacer para distinguir entre ellas cual de las dos sería la chica que buscaba.

-Volvamos al hotel- dijo Hades- además, quiero hacer un breve viaje con las Parcas...-

-Yo iré, si quieres- dijo Thanatos.

-No, es algo que les debo preguntar yo- dijo Hades.

Los tres dioses se retiraron. Mientras se alejaban, los cosmos llamaron la atención de Isabel, quien se volvió hacia ellos.

"¿Hades aquí?" susurró, y sacudió la cabeza "debió ser mi imaginación".

x-x-x

Constanza confió su violín a Isabel cuando se volvieron hacia la mansión. Su tío y su prima iban charlando de lo elegantes que se veían todos los miembros de la familia real y sus atenciones con ellos. Constanza no pensó mucho en ello, volvió distraída a casa hasta que escuchó a su tío mencionar su nombre.

-No puedo creer que el mismísimo conde haya ayudado a Constanza a levantarse- dijo el señor Vivaldi.

-Buena táctica, Stanzy- dijo Eloisa con cierto tono envidioso.

-No fue una táctica- dijo Constanza, algo molesta.

-No te enfades, Stanzy- dijo el señor Vivaldi- estoy seguro que tuviste un buen efecto en el conde, no tardará en invitarte a algún evento social importante-

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Constanza sin mucho interés, con la mirada baja. Isabel no dijo nada, solo observó a su ama que tenía cierta tristeza.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su casa. Constanza subió silenciosamente a su habitación, abrazada del estuche de su violín, seguida por Isabel. Eloísa permaneció en el vestíbulo junto a su padre y mandó a María a preparar el baño.

-Padre, ¿porqué te agrada tanto que el conde haya puesto sus ojos en Constanza?- dijo Eloísa con enojo. Su padre la miró.

-Estoy seguro de que no olvidarás las circunstancias en las que nació tu prima- dijo el señor Vivaldi. Eloísa respondió con un gesto, y el señor Vivaldi continuó- entre más pronto consiga que Constanza una su vida a la de un mortal, menos posibilidades tendrá ese dios de venir por ella...-

Eloisa hizo una mueca.

-No me interesa lo que pueda pasarle a Constanza- dijo Eloisa- por mí, que la lleven al foso más hondo del Inframundo-

-No lo entiendes- dijo el señor Vivaldi- toda nuestra riqueza la hemos conseguido gracias a su talento. Además, si llegara a casarse con el conde, te abrirá las puertas para que te cases con un hombre aún más rico y poderoso-

Aquel argumento pareció satisfacer a Eloisa, quien subió a su habitación. El señor Vivaldi también se retiró, seguido de su guardaespaldas. Isabel, quien había bajado para recoger las sales para la bañera de la bodega, escuchó la mayor parte de la conversación, oculta tras una columna.

-Por los dioses...- susurró.

"Eso explica la presencia de Hades. Constanza es la reina del Inframundo, y Hades la está buscando", pensó, y volvió su vista escaleras arriba "no puedo creer que sea ella" se quedó pensativa unos momentos, recordando la amabilidad de su ama, y su talento musical "es obvio, me pregunto como no me di cuenta antes. En fin, de ahora en delante tendré más trabajo, no podré apartarla de mi vista"

Y volvió a subir hacia la habitación de Constanza.

x-x-x

Morada de las Parcas.

Hades desapareció de Madrid para dirigirse a la morada de las Parcas. Esta vez, las tres brujas no estaban muy contentas con su visita. Ellas solían devorar a sus visitantes mortales que iban a hacerles preguntas. En cambio, a Hades tenían que responder sin esperar nada a cambio, y eso había comenzado a irritarlas. No lo recibieron con mucha alegría.

-He venido a hacerles más preguntas acerca de Perséfone- dijo Hades.

-Te hemos dicho cuanto sabemos, Hades- dijo la primera Parca- y no responderemos más preguntas sin una paga...-

-Una paga humana- dijo la tercera Parca- tenemos que alimentarnos...-

Las tres se echaron a reír. A Hades no le hizo gracia.

-No me importa, respondan a mi pregunta- dijo Hades- sé que Perséfone habita en la mansión de los Vivaldi-

-Esa no es una pregunta- dijeron la segunta y tercera Parca al mismo tiempo, y las brujas volvieron a echarse a reír.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Hades, exasperado- quiero saber cual de las cuatro chicas es Perséfone-

Las Parcas se miraron entre sí.

-Perséfone es la hija de Vivaldi- dijo la primera.

Hades se quedó helado. Él creía, como Hypnos, que sería Constanza, la sobrina, la chica del violín. Al parecer Thanatos tenía razón. Agradeció a las Parcas y se retiró cabizbajo. Las brujas se echaron a reír una vez que el dios del Inframundo volvió al mundo humano.

-Pero que descarada- dijo la segunda Parca- ¿porqué no le has dicho que es esa chica llamada Constanza?-

-Él no preguntó- dijo la primera Parca.

-Pero lo que le dijiste es mentira- dijo la tercera.

-No lo es- dijo la primera- Constanza es la hija del Vivaldi mayor...-

Las tres Parcas se echaron a reír y volvieron a sus asuntos.

x-x-x

Madrid, España

Constanza ya se había cambiado y metido a la cama antes de que Isabel volviera. Cuando ésta entro a la habitación, la encontró ya acostada.

-Stanzy- dijo Isabel en voz baja- ¿sucede algo malo?-

-No, nada- dijo ella, dándose la vuelta sobre la cama, intencionalmente dando su espalda a Isabel.

-Tengo poco tiempo de conocerte- dijo Isabel, acercándose a ella y comenzando a deshacer su peinado- pero sé que es algo...-

Constanza no respondió, e Isabel no hizo más que suspirar.

-Ha sido un largo día- dijo Isabel, terminando de soltar su cabello y arropándola- será mejor que descanses... mañana será un largo día-

La chica asintió. Al día siguiente le esperaba un largo día de ensayos y una presentación en el teatro de Callao en la noche. Y todos los días prometían ser similares.

-Gracias, Isabel- susurró Constanza.

Isabel no respondió, solo sonrió y se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle para cerrarla. En la calle, alcanzó a ver una criatura alada, demasiado grande para ser un pájaro. Un escalofrío la recorrió, y cerró la cortina de golpe.

-¿Isabel? -preguntó Constanza, al escuchar un grito ahogado de su compañera. Isabel se volvió hacia ella con su rostro pálido- ¿qué ocurre?-

-Nada- susurró Isabel, acomodando la cortina- no me gusta el cielo de noche, sobre todo cuando está a punto de llover, con todos esos relámpagos...-

Constanza sonrió.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella- ¿porqué no duermes aquí en mi habitación? Bajo mi cama hay un colchón extra, ¿no?-

-No podría- dijo Isabel- a tu tío no le gustará la idea. Bastante malo es que te llame por tu nombre-

-No, insisto- dijo Constanza- si se entera y se enfada contigo, le diré que yo te obligué-

Isabel sonrió. Así podría quedarse toda la noche con Constanza para vigilarla y quitarse esa ansiedad de lo que había visto. Quizá los espectros de Hades se estaban movilizando. Decidió entonces hacer lo que dijo Constanza. Sacó la base bajo la cama principal y se acostó en ella tras apagar la luz.

-Buenas noches-

x-x-x

Hades volvió cabizbajo al hotel donde Hypnos y Thanatos lo esperaban.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Hypnos- ¿qué te dijeron las Parcas?-

Hades contestó tras unos segundos en silencio, pues no estaba convencido de creer lo que las Parcas le habían confirmado.

-Perséfone es la hija de Vivaldi, es Eloisa- dijo el dios del Inframundo- Thanatos tenía razón-

Thanatos miró a Hypnos con una expresión de triunfo, y luego se volvió hacia Hades.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos por ella y la llevamos al Inframundo...-

-¡No!- exclamó Hades, y luego sacudió la cabeza- no, Thanatos, esta vez no haré como la primera vez, que solo la tomé y Deméter casi me hace pedazos. Primero tengo que asegurarme de que ella no esté unida a un hombre mortal, pues han pasado muchos años. Luego la parte más difícil. Ella tiene que aceptarme...-

-Aceptarte, en como... ¿enamorarse de ti y tal?- preguntó Thanatos, y Hades asintió. Thanatos se llevó las manos a la frente- estamos perdidos...-

-Gracias por el apoyo, hermano- dijo Hypnos de mal humor.

Thanatos gruñó por lo bajo.

-Ya basta, los dos- dijo Hades- me voy a dormir, tengo que pensar... mañana será un largo día-

Dicho esto, se introdujo en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

x-x-x

Constanza pasó el día siguiente practicando con su violín. Era sábado, y sabía que ese día su presentación sería más temprano, aproximadamente a las 5 de la tarde. Igual que el día anterior, Isabel la ayudó a arreglarse.

Eloisa, por su parte, no sabía que tenía un visitante cerca de su habitación, quien la vigilaba día y noche. Se trataba de un espectro de Hades, la misma sombra que había visto Isabel en la noche. Solo que ésta no sabía que su objetivo no era Constanza, sino su prima.

x-x-x

El teatro se encontraba completamente lleno. Nuevamente, Constanza había confiado su violín a Isabel. Abrió el estuche y sacó su preciado instrumento. Tras sonreír a su amiga, Constanza se dirigió al escenario acompañada de Eloisa, acomodó su violín en su cuello y comenzó a tocar.

Mientras tocaba, Isabel vigilaba con la mirada los alrededores. Del otro lado del escenario se encontraba el señor Vivaldi y su guardiaespaldas, quien no le daba buena espina, y no sabía porqué. En el auditorio, en primera fila, se encontraba un hombre joven que le pareció conocido. Era el conde que el día anterior había admirado a Constanza. Isabel se volvió a ver a su amiga. Al parecer, aquella noticia no le había agradado del todo. Y, por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar a escondidas por la noche, el señor Vivaldi ansiaba casar a su sobrina para frustrar las posibilidades de Hades de tomarla por esposa.

Isabel comprendió que Constanza era Kore, o Perséfone. Sin embargo, no sabía que debía hacer. Su única lealtad era para con Constanza, su ama que la había tratado con toda amabilidad, como si fueran iguales. No le debía nada a Hades ni al señor Vivaldi. Decidió esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los eventos. Si Constanza llegaba a enterarse de su condición, Isabel apoyaría su decisión, ya fuera ésta huir del dios del Inframundo o acceder a bajar con él al mismo.

Mientras la melodía del violín resonaba por todo el recinto, había tres sombras que escuchaban el concierto con toda atención.

-Que pena que no es la chica del violín- dijo Hypnos- se ve que tiene una personalidad más amable que la de su prima, de acuerdo a lo que nos reportó Minos...-

-Sí, sería una buena reina- dijo Thanatos.

-Pero la chica que dijeron las Parcas es Eloisa Vivaldi- dijo Hades, exasperado- ¿quieren concentrarse?-

Los dioses gemelos asintieron. Se encontraban bastante cerca de la primera fila. Mientras Hades miraba fijamente a Eloisa y se preguntaba si pronto recuperaría la pasión y el amor que sentía con Perséfone, Hypnos se encontraba concentrado en la chica del violín, y Thanatos, aburrido por la música, volvió su atención a los hombres que se encontraban sentados en la primera fila, que estaban conversando en voz baja.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Enrique?- dijo uno de los dos hombres- ¿Constanza Vivaldi? Sabes que los reyes no lo aprobarán...-

-Al contrario- dijo el hombre llamado Enrique- ayer en el Palacio causó una muy buena impresión-

-Pero es italiana- dijo el primero.

-Su familia es italiana- dijo Enrique- por lo que escuché del guardaespaldas de su tío, ella nació en España, en esta misma ciudad-

-Si tu lo dices...- dijo el primer hombre.

-Es una buena idea. Después de la presentación, anunciaré que daré una cena para las dos artistas y su familia. Será la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella, para conocer a su tío...-

-Como digas- dijo el primer hombre.

Al escuchar todo eso, Thanatos tuvo una idea.

x-x-x

Después del concierto, el señor Vivaldi y las chicas fueron invitadas a una cena privada en la mansión del conde Enrique, junto con otros personajes de sociedad. Entre esos personajes se contaba el misterioso señor don Edgar Alan, un recién llegado a la ciudad que se rumoraba que poseía una gran fortuna.

-No me gusta tu plan- dijo Hades bajo su disfraz, mirando a Thanatos- odio llamar la atención de la gente-

-Vamos, eres un hombre rico ahora- dijo Thanatos, quien junto con Hypnos hacían las veces de sus sirvientes- así será más fácil llamar la atención de la chica así-

Hades lo dudaba, pero siguió con el plan.

Mientras tanto, Constanza no se apartaba de Isabel, quien llevaba su estuche de violín, cuidándolo tanto como ella.

-No me gusta este sitio- dijo Constanza- y no me gustan estas reuniones, me ponen nerviosa...-

-Calma, Stanzy- dijo en voz baja- mañana es domingo, y te prometo que te llevaré a un sitio tranquilo...-

Constanza sonrió. Vio al conde Enrique, el hombre del que su tío le había hablado, que se acercaba a ella. Cuando vio que Isabel se distrajo, Constanza se coló entre la multitud y se alejó cuando pudo de él. Mientras que caminaba a prisa, esquivando a la gente que estaba de pie sin moverse, Constanza chocó contra un hombre y casi cae al suelo. El hombre detuvo su caída tomándola firmemente de los brazos. Levantó la vista y se ruborizó al ver que se trataba del hombre rico del que tomo el mundo hablaba.

-Yo... lo siento muchísimo, señor Alan- dijo ella, una vez que recuperó el equilibrio. Al ver sus ojos negros mirándola fijamente se ruborizó aún más y bajó la mirada.

-No hay problema, señorita- dijo Hades.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola chicos! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! =) Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahorita...

Abby L. / Nona


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5: DUDAS

-No hay problema, señorita- dijo Hades, sintiendo algo de calor en sus mejillas al ver a la chica tan roja. Salió de su sorpresa al recordar que era la prima de Eloisa- ¿está usted bien?-

-Sí, perfectamente- dijo Constanza sin mirarlo a los ojos, rogando porque ese color rojo de sus mejillas desapareciera pronto- venía huyendo de... digo, no veía por donde andaba...-

-Entiendo, no hay problema, de verdad- dijo Hades con amabilidad- lo importante es que no se lastimó...-

Constanza buscó con la mirada a Isabel y la encontró, así que decidió escabullirse antes de que la viera. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que no debía hablar con ese sujeto, aunque no sabía porqué. Agradeció rápidamente al caballero y se escabulló de nuevo entre la multitud.

A pesar del intento de Constanza por pasar desapercibida, Isabel alcanzó a notar la mayor parte del incidente con el caballero. Se quedó helada. Su ama acababa de chocar nada menos que con Hades, dios y señor del Inframundo. Estuvo a punto de caer en desesperación, imaginando que Hades haría como hizo con la Perséfone de los tiempos mitológicos, abriría el suelo delante de todos los invitados y se la llevaría por la fuerza. El rubor en ambos pares de mejillas no parecía natural ni fue esperado por Isabel.

"¿Es que Hades no se dio cuenta?" pensó, pero al parecer así era. Constanza se alejó de él, y Hades solo se quedó pensativo. Isabel suspiró y se acercó a su ama.

Mientras tanto, Hades luchaba por quitar ese rubor de sus mejillas antes de acercarse a Eloísa. No entendió bien que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, Eloísa se acercó a Constanza, ignorando a Isabel.

-Stanzy, ¿qué crees que haces?- dijo Eloísa- ¿ya has hablado con el conde Enrique?-

Constanza suprimió una mueca.

-No, aún no he sido lo bastante afortunada para encontrarlo- dijo ella, intentando no sonar sarcástica.

-No deberías desaprovechar una oportunidad así- dijo Eloísa.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- dijo Constanza- tú eres la mayor, tienes que salir primero...-

Eloísa hizo una mueca, restándole bastante belleza a su rostro.

-Olvídalo, ese conde solo tiene ojos para ti- dijo Eloisa- yo creo que...-

Pero se interrumpió al ver que dos sirvientes se acercaron a ella. Al parecer, eran los dos sirvientes del famoso señor Alan. Al verlos, Isabel se puso algo tensa y convenció a Constanza de alejarse un poco de ese par diciéndole que le pareció ver al conde caminando en esa dirección. Eloísa no se movió, y volvió su respingada nariz hacia los dos, cuando Hypnos y Thanatos se detuvieron cerca de ella y la miraron por unos segundos.

-Scusatemi, ¿se les ofrece algo?- dijo la chica. Los dos se miraron entre ellos, apenados, y ofrecieron sus disculpas. La impertinente chica retiró su mirada- tienen suerte de que su amo no esté aquí. Retírense de mi vista o les juro que se arrepentirán-

Los dioses gemelos respondieron de manera diferente a tal provocación. Thanatos estaba furioso. Hypnos estaba solo sorprendido. Jamás habrían pensado eso de su reina. Ninguno de los dos acababa de salir de su sorpresa cuando la chica volvió a mirarlos.

-¿Qué, no me escucharon?- dijo Eloísa- retírense de mi vista. Vayan a hacerle compañía a mi prima y a la tonta de su sirvienta...-

Thanatos estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue silenciado por una mirada de Hades, que se encontraba cerca y caminando hacia ellos. Thanatos tiró del brazo de su gemelo, quien seguía sorprendido y casi boquiabierto, y lo retiró de la presencia de la chica, caminando hacia donde se encontraban Constanza e Isabel. Esta última miró el altercado sin que éste le causara mucha gracia. Sospechaba que los dos "sirvientes" del señor Alan podían tratarse de espectros. No tenía manera de retirarse nuevamente junto con Constanza, así que decidió permanecer a su lado.

Constanza, por su parte, miró con pena lo que acababa de hacer Eloísa. Una vez que los dioses gemelos se acercaron a ellas, les ofreció sus disculpas.

-Por favor, señores, perdonen la actitud de mi prima- dijo Constanza.

Thanatos, quien seguía molesto, observó que Hades se había acercado a Eloísa y había comenzado una conversación, la cual, a diferencia de la suya, fue bienvenida por la chica rubia. Mientras tanto, Hypnos parecía triste.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Constanza en tono compasivo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hypnos, creyéndolo un sirviente.

Hypnos la miró, sorprendido por el gesto. Isabel, por su parte, tomó a Constanza de los hombros y la obligó a alejarse un paso de él. Ella la miró, interrogante, pero Isabel sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a Hypnos.

-No es mi intención ser grosera con ustedes como lo ha sido la prima de mi señora- dijo Isabel- pero si esta conversación continúa, es posible que el señor Vivaldi o su señor se molesten por ella...-

Hypnos parpadeó y asintió. Thanatos hizo otro tanto.

-La señorita tiene razón- dijo Thanatos- disculpe la intromisión, señora-

-No hay nada que disculpar- dijo Constanza- con tristeza debo decir que Isabel tiene razón- les sonrió y se inclinó, mientras ellos hicieron el mismo gesto- me disculpo una vez más por el comportamiento de mi prima...-

Y se retiró, seguida de Isabel.

"Los dioses gemelos, Hypnos y Thanatos", pensó Isabel "realmente, todo el Inframundo está aquí para buscarla. ¿Porqué no la reconocen?¿O están fingiendo no reconocerla?"

Lamentablemente para Constanza, se cruzó en su camino el conde Enrique.

-Señorita Constanza, por fin la encuentro- dijo el conde. Constanza sonrió nerivosamente y se inclinó.

-No lo había visto, señor- dijo Constanza- ha sido anfitrión de una hermosa velada. Permítame agradecer su invitación-

El conde sonrió y le ofreció el brazo.

-¿Me haría el tremendo honor de caminar conmigo, señorita?-

Constanza no se pudo negar y tomó el brazo del conde, y se alejó caminando con él. Isabel los siguió a una distancia prudente, mientras vigilaba con la mirada a los divinos invitados. Los supuestos sirvientes del señor Alan, que presumiblemente para Isabel eran Hypnos y Thanatos, se habían retirado a una esquina del salón, donde al parecer discutían. El señor Alan, Hades, no se había separado de Eloísa y la miraba con curiosidad. Mientras tanto, Isabel pudo notar que el señor Vivaldi miraba tanto a su hija como a su sobrina con gusto, sobre todo a la última. Isabel recordó la conversación que el señor Vivaldi tuvo con Eloísa, y miró a Constanza con tristeza, pues no se veía muy feliz con el conde.

Isabel suspiró. Aquella iba a ser una larga velada.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Constanza se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producto del desvelo. No le había ido nada bien en la velada de la noche anterior. El conde Enrique no había permitido que se apartara de su vista desde que le dirigió la palabra. Y de regreso a su casa, su tío no paraba de hablar de como estaba seguro que en una semana o dos ya estarían comprometidos.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama al recordar aquello con desagrado y se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas para evitar que la luz molestara sus ojos. Alguien la movió.

-Vamos, despierta, Stanzy- dijo Isabel, tratando de hacerla despertar- vamos o no podré cumplir mi promesa-

-¿Qué promesa?- dijo Constanza medio dormida.

-De llevarte a un lugar bello y tranquilo de la ciudad- dijo Isabel.

-Mañana- gruñó Constanza.

-Mañana es lunes y no será lo mismo- dijo Isabel- tendrá que ser hoy, o tendrás que disculparme por no cumplir mi promesa-

Otro gruñido proveniente de Constanza.

-Está bien- dijo ella- ya voy...-

Isabel sonrió y preparó el baño para ella. La chica tomó el baño y se vistió como Isabel le había aconsejado, con ropa cómoda que no fuera ni elegante ni llamativa. Una vez que estuvo lista, Constanza tomó el violín y salió de la casa acompañada de Isabel. En la entrada de la casa las esperaba Ernesto, el guardaespaldas del señor Vivaldi, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Se puede saber a donde se dirigen las señoritas?- dijo el guardaespaldas.

Constanza arrugó el ceño. Ese sujeto no le hacía nada de gracia y, no sabía porqué, pero conseguía ponerla de mal humor con solo verlo. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, cuando Isabel habló por ella.

-Vamos a salir a caminar un rato- dijo Isabel- el aire está un poco cerrado en esta zona de la ciudad-

Ernesto la evaluó con la mirada, y por fin se hizo a un lado.

-Permítanme llamar la limosina para ustedes- dijo el guardaespaldas.

-No será necesario- dijo Isabel- ya está todo arreglado.

Ernesto accedió y las dos chicas salieron de la casa. Constanza miró hacia atrás para ver al sujeto que aún las seguía con la mirada.

-No sé porqué, pero ese sujeto me hace enojar- dijo Constanza.

-Sí, a mí también- dijo Isabel, pensativa. Ese guardaespaldas tenía un aura muy extraña que no terminaba de encajar en ninguno de los sospechosos que Isabel tenía por secuaces de Hades. Sin embargo, ese Ernesto le agradaba menos que los demás.

Isabel guió a Constanza a una estación del metro y de ahí partieron a su destino.

x-x-x

Hades también despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Eso de ser mortal le estaba gustando cada vez menos. De hecho, se hizo la promesa de recordar lo mucho que sufrían los mortales, como hambre, sed y dolores de cabeza, para ser más benevolente con sus súbditos una vez que regresara al Inframundo. Salió de su habitación y encontró a Thanatos durmiendo a pierna suelta. Hypnos, sin embargo, estaba despierto y mirando por la ventana con tristeza.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Hades.

-La señorita Eloísa no quiso hablar conmigo ni con Thanatos- dijo Hypnos.

-Hypnos, no sabe quienes son ustedes...- dijo Hades.

-No importa- dijo Hypnos- Perséfone siempre fue amable conmigo... con los dos. No recuerdo una sola reencarnación en la que nuestra reina no haya sido benevolente con sus sirvientes. Esta chica no es amable con los sirvientes humanos que tiene, y...-

-Esta no es una reencarnación como las otras- interrumpió Hades- ha estado lejos de nosotros mucho tiempo-

Hypnos sacudió la cabeza, y Hades suspiró.

-Iré a dar un paseo, no hay nada más que hacer hasta mañana que las señoritas Vivaldi se presenten en el teatro- dijo Hades.

Hypnos no dijo nada, y Hades salió del hotel, pensativo en lo que el dios del sueño acababa de decir. Hypnos, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esa chica no es mi reina Perséfone... no puede serlo- dijo Hypnos.

El dios del sueño se levantó y de un empujón despertó a Thanatos.

-¡Oye!- exclamó furioso el dios de la muerte- ¿qué te sucede?-

-Hades salió a dar una vuelta- dijo Hypnos- creo que yo también saldré. No sé si sea buena idea que vuelvas al Inframundo a ver como lleva las cosas Pandora-

-Estoy seguro que las llevará bien- dijo Thanatos con un bostezo- pero iré, ya estoy harto de ser humano y la candidata a ser nuestra reina no me agrada del todo-

"Ni a mí tampoco" pensó Hypnos, pero no dijo nada.

-Te veré luego, hermano- dijo Hypnos, saliendo a la calle. Thanatos asintió y, tras un nuevo bostezo, desapareció.

x-x-x

Isabel había llevado a Constanza a un enorme parque en el centro de la ciudad, justo a un lado de la puerta de Alcalá.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Constanza.

-El parque del Retiro- dijo Isabel- nada menos que dos kilómetros cuadrados de parque. Aquí vienen las familias de Madrid a pasar los domingos. Mira-

Constanza vio que había muchas familias de diferentes tipos paseando por los caminos entre los árboles, disfrutando de una bebida o de un helado. A lo lejos, se veía un gran lago, con un enorme monumento y una estatua ecuestre de un rey. Había puestos de helados, y hermosos monumentos y estatuas de piedra entre los árboles.

-Todo esto es hermoso- dijo Constanza.

-Aún no has visto lo más bello- dijo Isabel- el palacio de Cristal está más allá-

Constanza sonrió y miró su violín. Antes de responder, escuchó una melodía. Parecía ser un saxofón. Las dos chicas se acercaron y vieron a un anciano tocando el saxofón de pie en uno de los caminos entre los árboles, con el estuche de su instrumento abierto en el suelo y con algunas monedas en él. La gente que pasaba se detenía a escucharlo y le tiraba algunas monedas. Constanza sonrió.

-¿Hay más?- preguntó Constanza. Isabel asintió y las dos chicas siguieron caminando, encontrando cada vez más artistas callejeros. Había quienes tocaban guitarra, flautas dulces, tambores, clarinetes, entre otros muchos. También había algunos artistas que se disfrazaban de estatuas que se movían al acercarse algún curioso. Había también un hombre que tenía una mesa llena de copas con agua, con las que producía una melodía.

La chica miró asombrada todas estas cosas.

-Quiero intentarlo- dijo Constanza, abriendo el estuche y sacando su violín. Isabel puso el estuche en el suelo, abierto frente a ella. Constanza se acomodó el violín y comenzó a tocar la Primavera de Vivaldi. La gente que iba pasando comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor para escucharla. Isabel sonrió y miró a la intérprete, quien se encontraba totalmente concentrada en su música.

x-x-x

Hades se encontraba vagando por la ciudad, cuando se topó con la puerta de Alcalá. La miró, recordando la puerta de entrada al Inframundo y suspiró. Puso la mano sobre la antigua piedra y tuvo una extraña visión.

Una familia viajaba en un auto a toda velocidad, saliendo de Madrid y cruzando por la puerta de Alcalá. El conductor era un hombre que él conocía: el señor Vivaldi. En el asiento del copiloto iba una niña rubia de cuatro años. Y en el asiento trasero iba una pareja que llevaba en brazos a una niña recién nacida.

Hades retiró su mano y sacudió la cabeza. Confundido por lo que acababa de ver, entró a un parque que estaba cerca del monumento y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles.

-Perséfone- dijo Hades en voz baja- ¿realmente eres esa chica?-

Hades hizo una mueca involuntaria. Había conversado con esa chica y se había mostrado amable con él. Superficial pero amable. Sin embargo, había sido muy fría e incluso grosera con Hypnos y Thanatos al creerlos sus sirvientes. ¿Cómo sería como reina del Inframundo?

Una melodía interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era una música que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en el mundo de los muertos, que le recordaba enormemente a Perséfone, por lo que era una de sus favoritas. La Primavera de Vivaldi. Era un violín.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ..

Otra entrega más… lamento la tardanza, asuntos del trabajo… espero que les guste. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews!

Abby L. / Nona =)


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6: ES ELLA

El Buen Retiro, Madrid, España

Hypnos abandonó su disfraz y sobrevoló el parque al que había ido Constanza con Isabel, decidido a seguirla y averiguar más sobre ella.

Desde que conoció a las dos chicas Vivaldi, Hypnos se había inclinado más por Constanza que por Eloísa. No le había agradado para nada esa chica, y cada hora que pasaba se iba convenciendo más de que las Parcas se habían equivocado y que su reina era realmente la menor de las dos.

-Mi reina Perséfone siempre se ha caracterizado por ser dulce y buena, tanto con sus iguales como con sus inferiores- dijo Hypnos para sí mismo, muy convencido.

Siguió con la mirada al par de chicas que iban caminando por el parque, hasta que las dos se detuvieron para que Constanza tocara el violin. Hypnos la escuchó con una sonrisa, hasta que ésta desapareció repentinamente.

-Ese cosmo…- dijo el espectro para sí mismo.

Un cosmo maligno se dejaba sentir por el parque, aunque el espectro no pudo identificarlo. Hypnos frunció el entrecejo y, vestido con su Sapuri, se posó en lo alto de uno de los monumentos del parque del Retiro y se quedó inmóvil, vigilando a la chica con atención.

x-x-x

Campos Elíseos, Inframundo

Thanatos había vuelto a casa a ver como llevaban las cosas Pandora y los tres jueces. Al parecer todo permanecía en orden. Pandora parecía un poco alterada cuando vio llegar al dios de la muerte, y le preguntó por Hades y la supuesta Perséfone.

-Parece que ya la encontramos- dijo Thanatos- Hades nos dijo que se encontró con Ares en la tierra, y sospecha que fue él quien enmascaró a Perséfone para que no la encontráramos-

Pandora no respondió.

-Pero las Parcas le indicaron que se trata de una chica rubia- continuó Thanatos- que en lo personal no me termina de agradar...-

Thanatos cambió de tema y comenzaron a hablar del manejo del Inframundo. Pandora no se calmaba. No sabía como iba a terminar todo, desde que de pequeña puso una maldición sobre una niña llamada Constanza Vivaldi, destinada a ser la reencarnación de Perséfone.

x-x-x

El Retiro, Madrid, España

Hades apresuró el paso, guiado por la música, y encontró nada menos que a Constanza Vivaldi, la chica con la que había chocado la noche anterior, tocando el violín en pleno parque, en medio de un gran número de paseantes que se detuvieron a escucharla. Su música realmente parecía divina. Hades sonrió. A Perséfone siempre le había gustado la música, en todas las reencarnaciones. Por eso, no le parecía tan descabellado que una de las Vivaldi fuera su amada reina. Pensaba en ella mientras escuchaba la música del violín.

Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez, en los tiempos mitológicos, en aquella pradera, recogiendo flores, cuando se enamoró perdidamente de ella y conspiró con Zeus para arrebatarla a la fuerza de la luz del día. Cuando Hermes lo visitó y le ordenó dejarla volver a la superficie para salvar a la humanidad de vivir en un invierno eterno y de . Como, temeroso de perderla, había ideado el truco de hacerla comer las semillas de granada para retenerla con él. Recordó como, amándola tanto y no queriendo engañarla, le propuso el plan y ella aceptó. Recordó también la furia de Deméter la siguiente vez que la vio, la de todos los dioses. Perséfone no había dicho nada, solo regresaba calladamente del Inframundo al Olimpo y de regreso, mientras las estaciones del año seguían su curso empezando por el momento en que desapareció por primera vez. Recordó como era tras era tenía que enviar a la superficie a sus espectros a buscarla, y cuando la encontraban, él aparecía e intentaba enamorarla una y otra vez. Recordaba que cada vez se topaba con dificultades diversas y variadas, pero jamás había fallado, porque el alma de Perséfone se encontraba eternamente enamorada de la de Hades.

Todas las reencarnaciones pasaron por la mente de Hades mientras escuchaba el sonido del violín, el que lo hacía recordar los buenos momentos junto a su reina. Al terminar la melodía, Hades volvió a la realidad. Los demás paseantes que se habían detenido a escucharla aplaudieron, algunos lanzaron monedas al estuche del violín y se dispersaron. Hades captó la mirada de Constanza cuando bajó el violín y ésta le sonrió. Isabel, la chica que estaba con ella, miró en la misma dirección, palideció y susurró algo al oído de Constanza. Ambas recogieron las monedas y guardaron el violín, y se alejaron de ese sitio precipitadamente.

Hades se encogió de hombros, confundido, y se debatió entre seguirlas o volver por donde llegó. Se decidió por la primera.

"No se porqué, pero me llama la atención más que su prima"

Iba a dar un paso hacia ellas, cuando alguien lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

x-x-x

Constanza había terminado de tocar y miró a su alrededor. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a los aplausos, éstos eran diferentes. Mientras miraba la multitud, captó la mirada de alguien conocido. Era ese extraño señor Alan, que sonreía entre la multitud. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír también. Algo tenía ese hombre que le agradaba mucho más que el conde Enrique. Se volvió hacia Isabel y notó que ésta había palidecido.

-¿Qué pasa, Isabel?-

-El guardaespaldas de tu tío nos siguió- dijo Isabel en voz baja- si le cuenta a tu tío, estaré en graves problemas...-

-Estaremos- dijo Constanza. Isabel sacudió la cabeza- oh, vamos, no pasará nada malo-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos alcance y nos obligue a volver a casa con él- dijo Isabel.

"Sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento de él. No podría descartar que se trate de otro dios que te está siguiendo, pero él se ha enmascarado de manera más efectiva que los anteriores. Debe tener mucha experiencia en el mundo humano"

-Está bien, vámonos antes de que nos vea- dijo Constanza, y las dos tomaron sus cosas y se alejaron. La chica miró hacia atrás y notó que el señor Alan la seguía con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

x-x-x

Hades se volvió para ver quien lo había detenido y, aparte de sorprenderse, llenó su corazón de ira. Ares estaba junto a él.

-¿Tú otra vez?- dijo Hades entre dientes.

-Lo mismo me estaba preguntando- dijo Ares- creía que para este momento ya habías encontrado a Perséfone y la habías llevado al Inframundo contigo. Después de tantos años, estás perdiendo tu toque-

-Fuera de mi vista- dijo Hades, sacudiéndose del hombro la mano del otro dios.

-Si fuera tú no estaría perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Ares- antes de que un mortal te gane su corazón-

-He dicho fuera de mi vista- dijo Hades.

Ares sonrió con malicia y desapareció. Hades se quedó de mal humor, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo buscando a Constanza.

x-x-x

Mientras caminaban, Isabel se encontraba cada vez más nerviosa. No le agradaba el hecho de que otro dios las estuviera siguiendo. Y si era así, seguramente iba tras Constanza y, aunque no lograba detectar ningún cosmo divino de ella, tal vez tenía algo que aún así atraía a los dioses. Miró su dije de plata, con la forma de la puerta de Alcalá.

-Oye, Constanza- dijo Isabel- creo que será mejor que nos separemos-

Constanza la miró, dudosa.

-Pues no sé si sea lo mejor- dijo ella.

-Lo es- dijo Isabel- estoy casi segura de que Ernesto me seguirá a mí- dijo Isabel- porque yo estoy vestida de rojo y llamo más la atención. Nos veremos en el palacio de Cristal una vez que lo haya perdido, ¿de acuerdo? No te vayas del parque sin mi- y le dio una mirada que quería decir "y ni se te ocurra irte con nadie más".

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, mirando dudosa a Isabel. Ésta le puso una mano derecha en el hombro, y Constanza se fue hacia el lago. Isabel se quedó de pie, y miró en su mano derecha el dije de la puerta de Alcalá.

"Lo siento, Stanzy, por tomar esto prestado sin tu consentimiento, pero es la única forma de protegerte", pensó Isabel. Y, asegurándose de que ese molesto guardaespaldas la viera, se apresuró en dirección contraria a donde había salido Constanza.

x-x-x

Constanza se apresuró hacia el lago. Una vez que llegó a él, se quedó mirando a las parejas que iban paseando o remando en las barcazas.

Una de las barcazas le pareció peculiar, diferente a las demás. Era más grande y de color negro. El cielo se nubló por unos instantes, y le pareció ver una figura encapuchada que empujaba la barcaza. Constanza cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. La figura había desaparecido. La chica se alejó del lado y caminó hacia el monumento principal.

Una vez ahí, sintió una sombra que sobrevolaba el parque, como un enorme pájaro. Miró hacia arriba, pero no notó nada extraño. Suspiró y caminó hacia el enorme monumento que estaba ahí. Observó con admiración la enorme escultura que habían hecho sus compatriotas. Aunque su sangre era italiana, ella había nacido en esa ciudad. Se acercó al monumento para verlo mejor, pero lo que vi le causó un escalofrío. Una enorme estatua de un águila negra parecía observarla con atención y seguirla con la mirada, sin importar que tanto se moviera en círculos. Asustada, se volvió y corrió en otra dirección, colina arriba, hasta que llegó a un claro y a una banca.

Tras comprobar que se encontraba fuera de la vista de esa cosa, se sentó y sacó su violín. No sabía que pasaría con Isabel y el guardaespaldas, pero acomodó su violín y volvió a comenzar a tocar. Hades ya la había alcanzado y, escondido con su casco de invisibilidad, la escuchó interpretar la melodía.

x-x-x

Hypnos había estado siguiendo a Isabel y Constanza desde antes de que se separaran, mirándolas atentamente desde lo alto de un árbol. También él había alcanzado a ver a Ares con Hades, y no le dio buena espina su presencia por segunda vez cerca de Perséfone. Vio que Isabel, la sirviente de la señorita Vivaldi, la convenció de irse hacia el lago y ella aguardó a que Ares la viera para apresurarse al lado contrario.

"Pobre mortal, está corriendo gran peligro por ayudarla, sobre todo si Ares se interesó en esa muchacha, no estará contento con ella por engañarlo..." pensó Hypnos, dándole un poco de lástima la chica. Con una última mirada, se dio la vuelta y siguió a Constanza.

Al parecer, la chica se percató de su presencia, pues se alejó tan rápido como pudo de él. Sabía que, escondido detrás de la estatua, los ojos humanos de Constanza no lo notarían, sin embargo falló su estrategia y tuvo que seguirla volando de nuevo. Cuando vio que por fin Hades la había encontrado, se alejó con el objeto de darle privacidad. Entre más veía a esa Constanza, más se convencía de que las Parcas se habían equivocado de chica. Y en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que fuera ella y no su prima la reina del Inframundo. Pensó en seguir sobrevolando el parque mientras que Hades estaba ahí, en caso de que necesitara algo.

x-x-x

Tras colgarse el dije de Constanza, Isabel corrió lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose lo más posible del palacio de Cristal. Sentía el cosmo agresivo detrás de ella, y sonrió, ya que sabía que el dios la estaba siguiendo a ella y no a Constanza. Demasiado tarde fue consciente del peligro en el que estaba. Al dar vuelta a una esquina, chocó contra el tórax de un hombre, y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas si éste no la hubiera detenido a tiempo. Sin embargo, Isabel casi deseó haber caído, pues las manos del hombre parecían rocas que apretaban con fuerza sus muñecas y la hicieron gritar de dolor.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué haces aquí, Isabel?- dijo el guardaespaldas, levantando las muñecas de la chica, provocando que sus pies se despegaran del suelo.

-Suéltame, Ernesto...- dijo entre dientes Isabel, mirándolo a los ojos con furia.

-Ni lo sueñes, pequeña mortal- dijo el hombre, empujándola contra un árbol y apretando aún más sus muñecas- ¿tú sabes quien es esa chica a la que proteges?-

-Claro que lo sé- dijo Isabel, apartando su rostro del de él, pues el hombre estaba demasiado cerca de ella y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo- lo supe desde que la conocí. Lo que no sé es quién eres tú y porqué la sigues...-

El hombre rió horriblemente y encendió su cosmo. Isabel tembló bajo el hombre. Su horrible cosmo era agresivo y violento. El guardaespaldas Ernesto apareció ante sus ojos vistiendo una armadura griega resplandeciente. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerlo.

-Eres...- murmuró Isabel, casi sin aliento.

-Así es, Ares, dios de la guerra- dijo él, tomando las dos manos de ella con una de las suyas en alto- y tú, pequeña mortal, aprenderás lo que les sucede a los mortales que intentan engañar a los dioses...-

Isabel, a pesar de estar muerta de miedo, miró al dios a los ojos de manera desafiante.

-Lo hice para proteger a Perséfone- dijo Isabel- porque es mi amiga Constanza-

-Mira, que ternura...- dijo Ares- y si esas fueron tus últimas palabras...- y alzó la mano libre formando un puño, dispuesto a golpearla. Isabel cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe, el cual nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró a uno de los sirvientes del señor Alan deteniendo el golpe de Ares con la mano. Ya sabía quien era. Era uno de los dioses gemelos que había reconocido en casa del conde.

Ares lo miró con verdadera furia.

-Apártate, Hypnos, no es tu asunto- dijo Ares entre dientes.

-Si esta chica ha estado protegiendo a mi reina, por supuesto que es mi asunto- dijo Hypnos- no te dejaré hacerle daño-

Ares los miró con furia alternadamente y soltó a Isabel.

-Esto no se acaba así, Hypnos- dijo Ares, mientras soltaba a la chica- me encargaré de destruirte, Isabel, de la manera más humillante y dolorosa que pueda encontrar- y desapareció.

Isabel tembló, e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar. Había otro dios con ella, que la miraba furioso. Después de unos segundos, el espectro se puso de rodillas.

-Gracias por intentar salvar a mi reina- dijo Hypnos- fue tonto e irresponsable desafiar a un dios, pero gracias a ello lo alejaste de mi reina, y te lo agradezco-

Isabel suspiró y le sonrió.

-No hay que agradecer- dijo Isabel- Constanza es mi amiga, y lo hice para ayudarla a ella, no a Hades ni a ustedes-

-No importa- dijo Hypnos- todo por proteger a mi reina-

Isabel sonrió.

-¿Cómo sabías que era Constanza y no Eloísa?- dijo Hypnos- porque las Parcas nos orientaron hacia la mayor-

Isabel lo miró.

-No lo sé- dijo ella- desde pequeña puedo detectar cosmos divinos y separarlos de los cosmos humanos. El de Constanza era algo diferente, alguien lo enmascaró para que no fuera encontrada-

-Ares, sin duda- dijo Hypnos- porque él sí notó la diferencia-

-No se quien haya sido, pero lo supe porque sentí el cosmo de Hades en la ciudad, en el Palacio Real y en casa del conde; y porque Constanza es mucho más dulce que Eloisa. No podría ser nadie más, y me sorprende como no lo notaron ustedes-

-Hemos estado ciegos- dijo Hypnos- en todos los milenios hemos estado acostumbrados a detectarla fácilmente, que no nos fijamos en esos detalles, hasta que... hasta que noté la diferencia de carácter entre las dos chicas- sacudió la cabeza.

-Tal vez deberías ir donde Hades y explicarle que es Constanza- dijo Isabel.

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Hypnos- por lo que vi antes de venir por ti, creo que ya se lo imagina-

Isabel sonrió y miró en dirección del Palacio de Cristal.

-¿Qué no te preocupa la amenaza de Ares?- dijo Hypnos- creo que uno de los peores dioses que pudiste haber hecho enojar-

La sonrisa de Isabel desapareció de inmediato, pero Hypnos siguió sonriendo. En su mano hizo aparecer una estrella de plata y la colocó sobre la frente de Isabel.

-A partir de este día estoy en deuda contigo, por proteger a mi reina- dijo Hypnos- prometo protegerte como tú hiciste con ella-

La estrella desapareció sobre la frente de la chica.

-Ahora vamos- dijo Hypnos- se hace tarde-

Hypnos volvió a su disfraz humano, y los dos caminaron hacia el palacio de Cristal.

x-x-x

Hades observó a Constanza acomodar de nuevo el violín y comenzar de nuevo con la melodía. Esa la reconocía muy bien, era el presto del Verano de Vivaldi, la melodía que evocaba una tormenta de verano. El dios la observaba tan maravillado que le recordaba la primera vez que vio a Perséfone en aquel valle de Enna, en tiempos mitológicos.

Perséfone.

Miró alternadamente a la chica que tocaba el violín con completa pasión y el cielo que se nublaba rápidamente, hasta que comenzó a llover en forma de tormenta de verano. Constanza guardo rápidamente su violín y corrió hacia el palacio de Cristal. Sorprendido, Hades la siguió.

"Es ella", pensó Hades "la que controla las estaciones. Es Perséfone"

x-x-x

Hola! Espero que les siga gustando. Perdonen la tardanza, estos días son muy ocupados… saludos!

Abby L. / Nona =)


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7: EL PLAN DE ARES

Olimpo, Grecia

Ares llegó al Olimpo muy enfadado. Los demás dioses escucharon ruidos de los trastes metálicos caer al suelo. Hebe puso los ojos en blanco, pues detestaba que Ares desperdiciara la Ambrosía que ella tardaba tanto en preparar. Ya se quejaría con su madre más tarde.

Apolo y Artemisa se acercaron a su hermano para preguntar que era lo que lo había puesto en ese estado, pero al verlo desistieron, ya que no era prudente hacerlo enfurecer más.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo Ares en tono agresivo- ¿vienen a ver que me pasa, como si se tratara de un loco mortal? ¡Largo de aquí!- y les lanzó una de las copas de Néctar que había en su habitación.

Con un movimiento rápido, Artemisa movió su arco y desvió la copa, que chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo hecha pedazos. La diosa de la caza se había puesto roja de enojo también, y a pesar de que su hermano intentó calmarla poniendo una mano en su hombro, la diosa se lo sacudió y tomó a Ares por el cuello.

-Mira que Atena no es la única buena luchando- dijo Artemisa- ahora te calmas o te calmo-

Apolo iba a decir algo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Hermes.

-Ya basta todos- dijo Hermes- Ares, ¿que has estado haciendo en la tierra ultimamente? Sobre todo ahora que Hades tiene permiso de Atena de buscar a Perséfone. No deberías mezclarte con sus asuntos, sabes bien que a Hades no le gusta-

-No me importa- dijo Ares- Hades es un dios rechazado que a nadie le importa...-

-Hades es uno de los tres dioses principales- dijo Hermes, levantando un poco la voz- de igual rango que Poseidón y Zeus. Además, Deméter se enojará contigo también si lo sabe-

-Deméter...- dijo Ares en voz baja.

-Sí, y estaría bien que todos dejaran de pelear- dijo Apolo- ahora que Perséfone está perdida, deberíamos comenzar a buscarla nosotros también. La mitad de su alma pertenece al Olimpo y la otra mitad al Inframundo-

-Ya no me sermonees, Apolo- dijo Ares, levantándose con una sonrisa- tengo algo importante que hacer-

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a otra de las salas en el palacio del Olimpo.

x-x-x

El Retiro, Madrid, España

Constanza corrió a refugiarse al palacio de Cristal que se encontraba frente a un pequeño lago. Suspiró y miró por los enormes ventanales de Cristal. Esperaba que Isabel llegara pronto, o que por lo menos encontrara un refugio hasta que pasara la lluvia. El palacio estaba solo, y ella se sentó en el suelo en el centro, junto a un par de árboles que crecían ahí. Al volverse hacia la entrada casi grita de espanto, pues se trataba del hombre rico que vio pretendiendo a su prima la noche anterior, y recordaba que su tío tenía esperanzas en que se concretara algo más formal, así como ella con el conde.

-Señor Alan- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie precipitadamente y sintiendo sus mejillas calientes- ¿qué hace usted aquí?-

-Solo paseaba por el parque y vine a refugiarme de la lluvia, igual que usted- dijo Hades, señalando el sitio donde Constanza había estado sentada previamente- por favor-

Constanza volvió a sentarse en el suelo, y Hades hizo lo mismo junto a ella. Estuvieron en silencio un rato, y Hades miró el violín que sostenía en sus manos.

-Su música... tú música me atrajo a ti- dijo Hades- eres muy buena con esto-

-Es parte de mi- dijo Constanza- no sería yo si no fuera por mi música...-

Hades sonrió.

-Constanza Vivaldi, ¿verdad?- dijo Hades- eres...-

-Descendiente directa del compositor Antonio Vivaldi, sí- dijo ella con una sonrisa- por parte de mi padre. Y de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart por parte de mi madre, según dice mi tío-

-Las estaciones de Vivaldi son algunas de mis melodías favoritas- comentó Hades, y Constanza sonrió.

-Las mías también- dijo ella- sobre todo el primer movimiento del Invierno y el presto del Verano-

Constanza se acomodó el violín y comenzó a tocar el Invierno. Hades escuchaba maravillado su ejecución. Mientras lo hacía, levantó los ojos al techo del palacio de Cristal y observó como se formaban pequeños copos de nieve sobre los cristales. El dios del Inframundo se volvió hacia la chica y sonrió. No cabía duda. Ella era Perséfone, la auténtica. Y estuvo a punto de meterse en un divino problema si hubiera seguido cortejando a su desagradable prima.

La hija de Vivaldi. Ahora se daba cuenta de que las Parcas habían intentado engañarlo con su juego de palabras. Ya ajustaría cuentas con ellas más tarde. Lo importante era que por fin la había encontrado. Su reina se encontraba sentada junto a él, tocando para él su música. Se preguntaba como había podido estar tan ciego. Pero bajó la mirada. Ahora seguía la parte más difícil. Volver a conquistarla como había hecho ya tantas veces.

Constanza dejó de tocar y le sonrió. Al momento, el hielo que se había formado en el techo del palacio de cristal se derritió, dejó de llover y salió el sol. Se levantó, y Hades la imitó.

-Quizá debería ir a buscar a Isabel- dijo Constanza- mi amiga. Se fue por otra parte para...- pero se ruborizó y guardó silencio.

-Es tu sirviente, ¿no es así?- dijo Hades- y se fue a otro lado para que el guardaespaldas de tu tío las dejara en paz-

-Así es- dijo Constanza- pero Isabel no solo es mi sirviente, es mi amiga-

-Entiendo- dijo Hades con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole su brazo. Ella lo tomó, algo dudosa, y comenzó a caminar de su brazo dentro del palacio de cristal.

Hypnos e Isabel habían llegado al mismo unos instantes después de que se levantaron, pero permanecieron callados en la entrada, observando con atención.

Hades se detuvo, y tomó las manos de Constanza entre las suyas con ternura. El dios sonrió, recordando cuan perfectamente se acomodaban las manos de ambos.

-Señorita... quiero decir- dijo Hades- Constanza, hay algo que quiero decirte-

-Dime- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Yo... estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Hades- mi alma te reconoció. Y te ama.-

Constanza lo miró sorprendida. Sin embargo, no se soltó de sus manos, sino que continuó mirándolo con atención.

-Señor- dijo Constanza- ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? Usted no me conoce-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Hades en voz baja- durante miles de años tú has sido el amor de mi vida. Cada vez que te conozco, que te reconozco...-

Constanza iba a decir algo, pero Hades se lo impidió.

-No somos seres humanos normales. Tú y yo tenemos almas inmortales y divinas, que están destinadas a encontrarse- dijo Hades- no soy un humano normal, soy un dios bajo esta apariencia. Y tú... tú no eres una mortal, eres una diosa-

Constanza emitió un grito ahogado y soltó las manos de Hades, dando un paso hacia atrás y quedando contra una de las paredes de cristal. Hades acortó la distancia entre ambos de nuevo.

-No te asustes- dijo Hades- desde los tiempos mitológicos eres mi reina, y te amo...-

Hades se puso de rodillas frente a ella y tomó su mano derecha. La besó con ternura. Después se puso de pie y besó su frente.

-No te asustes- repitió Hades- tenemos tiempo para esto. Te amo, Constanza. Te veré pronto-

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó ella, casi sin aliento.

Hades, que se había separado un poco de ella, le sonrió.

-Mañana- dijo Hades él- antes de la presentación, te veré en el museo del Prado-

Se inclinó levemente y se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Antes de que desapareciera, Constanza lo detuvo.

-Espera- dijo ella. Hades se detuvo en la entrada y se dio la vuelta.

Constanza caminó hacia él. No sabía porqué, pero su corazón ardía cada vez que escuchaba su voz, cada vez que miraba su rostro, como si lo conociera desde siempre y no pudiera dejar de mirarlo. Era justo lo que él acababa de decir. Su alma lo había reconocido también. Volvió a sentir el calor de sus manos tocando las suyas.

-Debemos irnos- susurró Hades después de unos segundos- tu tío se preguntará donde estás-

-Lo sé- susurró ella también.

-Nos veremos mañana- le dijo Hades- dos horas antes del cierre, en el Prado-

-Ahí estaré- dijo ella.

Hades sonrió y salió del Palacio de Cristal. Constanza lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre los árboles. Suspiró.

-Stanzy, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Isabel, apareciendo de pronto junto a Constanza. Ésta ahogó un grito y se ruborizó.

-¡Isabel!- exclamó- ¡casi me matas de un susto!-

Isabel se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes, Stanzy- dijo Isabel, y caminó hacia ella- entonces ya lo sabes-

Constanza se ruborizó de nuevo, e Isabel acentuó su sonrisa.

-Vamos, no es algo malo- dijo Isabel.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó Constanza.

-Lo sospechaba- dijo Isabel- pero ahora lo sé con seguridad como tú. Por eso tuve que quitarte esto. Toma- le entregó el dije de la puerta de Alcalá.

-¡Mi dije!- dijo Constanza.

-Ernesto, el guardaespaldas de tu tío, es un dios que tiene malas intenciones- dijo Isabel- y usaba esto para localizarte fácilmente. Por eso te lo quité, para que me siguiera en vez de a ti. Si te hubiera dicho, no me hubieras dejado...-

-Pero...- dijo Constanza, mirando el dije- ¿porqué hiciste eso? Mi padre siempre me dijo que no es bueno desafiar a los dioses. ¿Que te...?-

-Nada- dijo Isabel, cubriéndose los antebrazos- no pasó nada. Uno de los sirvientes del señor Alan acudió en mi ayuda-

-¿Quién es él?- dijo Constanza en voz baja- no me lo dijo...-

-No seré yo quien te lo diga- dijo Isabel- no es apropiado. Ya lo descubrirás-

Constanza sonrió.

-Volvamos a casa, antes de que tu tío se pregunte donde estamos- dijo Isabel- ya pasó la tormenta...-

"Tormenta que tú provocaste sin darte cuenta...", pensó Isabel.

Constanza asintió, y las dos caminaron hacia la estación de metro más cercana.

x-x-x

Olimpo, Grecia

Deméter casi cierra la puerta en la cara de Ares. Casi. El dios de la guerra detuvo la puerta con una mano, y la diosa no fue rival para él, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo entrar y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-Deméter, quería decirte que ya sé donde está tu hija- dijo Ares.

-¿Era eso? Largo de aquí- dijo Deméter.

-Pero...-

-Ya estoy harta de sus bromas sobre Kore- dijo Deméter- si no tienes nada mejor que decir...-

-¡Mujer! ¡Lo digo en serio!- exclamó Ares- tu hija está en este momento en España, y Hades la acaba de encontrar-

-¿Y bien?- dijo Deméter con indiferencia- ya se había tardado. De nuevo volveremos a entrar en el ciclo de los seis meses, en el que cada invierno tendré que bajar a entregarla. Grandes noticias- añadió con sarcasmo.

Ares comenzó a exasperarse.

-¿Qué no piensas hacer nada al respecto?- dijo Ares- ¿vas a dejar que Hades se lleve a Perséfone de nuevo sin dar pelea?-

-Kore- dijo Deméter con enojo- no menciones ese sucio nombre que Hades le otorgó-

-Kore está en España, y aún no sabe que se trata de Hades- dijo Ares- tienes que hacer algo al respecto-

-No hay nada que pueda hacer- dijo Deméter, exasperada- desde que Kore comió esas seis semillas de granada, quedó encadenada al Inframundo para toda la eternidad-

Ares sonrió.

-Pero Hades ha prometido dejarla en paz si ella no lo ama- dijo Ares- es una buena oportunidad, ¿no lo crees?-

Deméter alzó las cejas, impresionada.

-¿Hades ha prometido eso?- dijo Deméter, sin poder creerlo. Se quedó pensativa un rato, y luego sonrió- bueno, supongo que no pierdo nada por intentar-

-Y tengo una gran idea que te podrá ayudar- dijo Ares.

x-x-x

Madrid, España

Cuando Constanza e Isabel llegaron a casa, Julio las recibió con una inclinación. Isabel se encontraba algo nerviosa, pues no sabía que habría dicho Ernesto al señor Vivaldi, sobre todo porque ella sabía que al tío de Constanza no le haría mucha gracia saber que la chica se encontró con Hades. Pero el guardaespaldas no había vuelto, así que nadie mencionó el tema, y las dos pasaron el resto del día en tranquilidad.

Constanza miraba por la ventana de su habitación con una sonrisa tranquila. Al verla Isabel, sonrió.

"Impresionante", pensó "su alma reconoció a Hades, y lo ama de la misma manera, aunque ella no sea consciente de lo que ocurre".

x-x-x

Hades, por su parte, había vuelvo al hotel con Hypnos, quien no paraba de mirarlo con curiosidad. El dios del Inframundo tenía una sonrisa peculiar que Hypnos conocía muy bien. La sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando las cosas van bien con su reina. El dios del sueño sonrió.

-Mañana la veré en el Prado- murmuró Hades para sí mismo- y le propondré que vuelva conmigo-

-¿No debería llamar a Thanatos?- dijo Hypnos.

-¿Para qué?- dijo Hades.

-Supongo que la presencia de Ares...- comenzó Hypnos.

-Sí, me di cuenta que de nuevo estaba rondando- dijo Hades.

-Eso no fue todo- dijo Hypnos, y comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido el día anterior, desde que vio que Isabel tomó el dije de Constanza para hacer que Ares la siguiera. Hades se enfureció.

-Ya me las arreglaré con Ares- dijo Hades- y con las Parcas, me mintieron-

-No mintieron, tecnicamente- dijo Hypnos- solo nos engañaron al no decirnos la verdad completa. Constanza también es hija de un Vivaldi-

Hades gruñó, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-Bah, ajustaré cuentas con ellas más tarde- dijo Hades, sonriendo- Perséfone elegirá un buen castigo para ellas...-

-Mi señor...- lo reprendió Hypnos.

Hades rió y se dejó caer sobre la cama para descansar.

x-x-x

Atenas, Grecia

Hermes volvió a visitar el Santuario de Atena.

-Hermes, parece que estos días has decidido visitar mi Santuario más a menudo- dijo Saori al ver llegar al mensajero de los dioses.

-Así parece- dijo Hermes- esta vez es Demeter quien me envía a tu lado. Desea permiso para bajar a la tierra y hablar con Kore-

Saori hizo una mueca.

-¿Crees que es prudente que baje, ahora que Hades...?- comenzó a preguntar Saori.

-Yo tampoco estuve muy de acuerdo- dijo Hermes- pero Deméter prometió mantenerse al margen y no cruzarse con Hades-

-Bueno, si eso es lo que ella quiere...- dijo Saori.

Hermes sonrió.

-Pero, pensándolo bien- dijo Saori- quizá sea bueno enviar caballeros al sitio donde se supone que está Perséfone. Ya sabe, con tantos dioses en la tierra, no quiero que se convierta en un campo de batalla y haya humanos que salgan lastimados-

Hermes asintió.

-Bueno, hermana, creo que yo también iré a mirar- dijo Hermes- ver al tímido de Hades intentar conquistar a su reina nunca me aburre-

Y tras eso, desapareció. Saori llamó a Shion y le pidió que designara a algunos caballeros que fueran a patrullar los alrededores de Madrid y que la alertaran en caso de algún enfrentamiento entre los dioses.

x-x-x

Hades se levantó temprano y se dirigió con Hypnos y Thanatos al Prado. Su corazón latía con fuerza al pensar que ese día hablaría con Constanza y le propondría irse a vivir con él al Inframundo. Esperaba que aceptara, que su alma lo hubiera reconocido. No solo eso, deseaba que esa chica Constanza lo amara. No entendía bien que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el museo, fueron detenidos por un espectro. Era Radamanthys. Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos, pues estaba cubierto de heridas.

-Mis señores- dijo el espectro, de rodillas ante ellos- el Inframundo está bajo ataque...-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hypnos.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Thanatos- ¿cómo es eso posible?-

Hades lo miró en sorprendido silencio.

-No lo se, nos atacaron por sorpresa- dijo Radamanthys- estoy seguro de que se trata de un dios, pues ni la fuerza de los 3 jueces pudo con él. Viene atacando con varios sátiros y centauros, y tiene a Pandora como rehén. No podemos rescatarla, pues somos más débiles cuando mi señor está fuera del Inframundo...-

Hades se quedó helado. Eso era cierto, el mundo subterráneo necesitaba su presencia, esa era la razón por la que se ausentaba tan poco tiempo. Pero, ¿qué dios sabía que estaba fuera del Inframundo? Ares. Y a estas alturas, casi cualquier dios, pues Hermes no es muy discreto que digamos. Suspiró.

-Hypnos, Thanatos, vayan- dijo Hades- con uno de ustedes dos debe ser suficiente, pero vayan los dos de igual manera...-

-Señor, tiene un deber con su reino- dijo Thanatos, e Hypnos le lanzó una mirada dura.

-Y tengo un deber con mi reina también- dijo Hades- si se trata de Ares, esto es una trampa para que no vaya con Constanza, lo que significa que también mi reina está en peligro-

Hypnos y Thanatos miraron a Hades apretar los puños lleno de furia e impotencia.

-Démonos prisa- dijo Hypnos, apremiando a Thanatos- entre más pronto vayamos más pronto podremos regresar a ayudar a Hades-

Los dioses gemelos desaparecieron, y Hades se apresuró al museo. Radamanthys se quedó de pie, y segundos después se convirtió en Ares.

-Maldición, no cayó en la trampa- dijo para sí mismo- vamos al plan B-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Feliz año 2011 a todos =) espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews.

Abby L. / Nona =)


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8: EL PRADO

Constanza e Isabel llegaron al Prado. La segunda, preocupada por que pudiera aparecer Ares, no se separaba de su amiga. Compraron las entradas y pasaron al museo.

-¿Te dijo donde? El museo es enorme- dijo Isabel.

-Pues no...- dijo Constanza, y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, mirando a su alrededor y mirando las pinturas- no sé cómo, pero sé que me va a encontrar...-

"Lo sé" dijo Isabel, mientras las dos chicas daban vuelta hacia la izquierda, "Hades siempre te encontrará..."

En ese momento, todo el museo se vio envuelto de una espesa niebla. Las dos chicas se alarmaron.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando?- preguntó Constanza.

-Esto no es normal- dijo Isabel- cita o no cita, es mejor que salgamos de aquí...-

A Constanza no le hizo mucha gracia, pero pensó que lo que decía Isabel tenía sentido: si aquel sitio se estaba incendiando o había una fuga, era mejor salir. Era una pena que su encuentro con el chico del parque se arruinara.

-Esta bien, te sigo- dijo Constanza.

-Ven, es por aquí- Constanza escuchó la voz de Isabel, pues el humo era tan denso que no la dejaba ver más allá de su nariz. Estiró la mano y sintió que alguien tomó la suya- vamos, date prisa-

Constanza se dejó guiar por los pasillos.

x-x-x

Isabel, por su parte, había tomado de la mano a Constanza y la guiaba por los pasillos, aunque ella no veía nada. Por fin, encontraron a uno de los vigilantes del Museo.

-No se preocupen, señoritas- dijo el vigilante- fue una pequeña fuga de vapor, pero ya está todo en orden. Por favor, disfruten del museo-

Isabel dudó.

-No, la verdad creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Isabel.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto", se dijo.

-Bueno, si tienen que irse- dijo el vigilante- la salida es por allá, bajando las escaleras-

-Gracias- dijo Isabel, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, seguida de Constanza.

Bajaron las escaleras y te encontraron con un pasillo corto que terminaba en una bóveda abierta. Sobre la entrada de la bóveda, había un letrero que decía "Tesoro del Delfín".

-¿La salida está por allá?- preguntó Constanza.

-No creo- dijo Isabel- las cosas están cada vez más raras...-

-No tienes idea- dijo Constanza, con voz grave, no propia de ella.

Isabel la miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué...?- comenzó Isabel, pero Constanza la hizo caer dentro de la bóveda de un empujón, entró detrás de ella y cerró la gruesa puerta de metal.

-Hora de pagar la afrenta, humana- dijo Constanza. Isabel la miró con verdadero horror.

-No...- susurró.

x-x-x

En otra parte del museo, Constanza se había dejado guiar por la voz de Isabel. Recordaba haber subido unas escaleras y pasado por varias salas. De pronto, el humo se dispersó.

-Vaya, que extraño ha sido todo esto...- comenzó a decir, pero de pronto se encontró sola en una enorme sala- ¿Isabel?-

Pero no había nadie con ella. Estaba completamente sola, salvo un par de vigilantes de seguridad, rodeada de pinturas. En el centro de la sala había una estatua. Y la pintura más grande de la sala le llamó la atención.

Esa pintura ya la había visto antes. Las Meninas de Velazquez. Odiaba esa pintura en la que salía una niña, una princesa, que se parecía a su prima Eloísa, volteándose groseramente mientras su sirvienta arrodillada le ofrecía de beber. Suspiró. Miró a la otra dama de la pintura, la de cabello negro que se inclinaba solo levemente hacia la princesa, y quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Isabel!- exclamó.

-Shhhh...- dijo uno de los vigilantes.

-Perdón- susurró Constanza, y fijó su atención de nuevo a la pintura. La chica de pie junto a la princesa de la pintura se parecía bastante a su amiga. Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas.

Constanza miró hacia atrás, y vio a una chica de cabellos negros salir de la sala a toda prisa.

-¿Isabel?- se preguntó en voz baja, y se apresuró a seguirla.

Bajó tras ella unas escaleras y se encontró en una enorme sala, parecida a la anterior, pero esta vez llena de estatuas. Eran nueve estatuas griegas con forma de mujer, todas vestidas con atuendos griegos. Todas parecían volverse a ella y sonreírle.

-Son las musas...- susurró para sí misma.

Recordaba haber escuchado de ellas en la academia de música. Las diosas de las artes. Todas las estatuas tenían un brazo extendido, y señalaban a la sala contigua.

-¿Quieren que vaya hacia allá?- se preguntó Constanza, y caminó hacia la sala señalada.

Al entrar pudo ver que había una salida, que se trataba de la puerta principal del museo, raramente abierta, y había cuatro enormes estatuas, una en cada esquina. Pero la que estaba a su derecha fue la que la dejó sin aliento.

-¿Mamá?- susurró, boquiabierta. Ni siquiera se preocupó por ver si había vigilantes o no a su alrededor. Miró embelesada la estatua que tenía frente a ella, que guardaba un impresionante parecido a su madre. Incluso el vestido griego que traía puesta la estatua se parecía mucho a los vestidos que le gustaban a su madre. Suspiró ahora llena de tristeza.

-No es mi mamá- dijo en voz baja para sí misma tristemente. Miró la identificación de la estatua. Demeter, diosa de la tierra cultivada. Suspiró tristemente y se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando a Isabel, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-No te vayas- susurró. Constanza se quedó helada. Era la misma voz de su madre. Se volvió hacia la estatua, la cual movió los labios- no te vayas, hija mía, necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella cuando salió de su sorpresa.

-Yo soy tu madre, hija mía- dijo la estatua de la diosa-soy la madre de tu alma, Kore-

Constanza la miró sin entender. Dio un paso atrás, insegura.

-Tu cuerpo es humano, pero tu alma es la de una diosa- explicó la estatua de Deméter- tu verdadero nombre es Kore... o mejor dicho, como el nombre que te puso Hades, eres Perséfone-

Constanza dio otro paso, y chocó contra la helada pared del museo. ¿Hades? ¿Que tenía que ver Hades en todo eso?

-Oh, ¿ese tonto de Hades no te dijo quien eres?- continuó Deméter, al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hija- eres Perséfone, la reina del mundo de los muertos...-

-No es posible...- dijo ella.

-Es la verdad- dijo Deméter- y me extraña que no haya abierto el suelo y te haya llevado con él a la fuerza como hizo la primera vez...-

-El chico del parque... el señor Edgar Alan... es...- comenzó Constanza, sin estar segura de haber escuchado bien.

-Hades, dios y rey del Inframundo- dijo Deméter. Miró fijamente a Constanza- pero esta vez te has salvado. Hades prometió no obligarte a ser su esposa si no lo querías- extendió la mano hacia ella- ven conmigo, al Olimpo, y haremos que el mundo prospere, que la primavera dure para siempre...-

Constanza miró la mano de Deméter y quiso dar otro paso hacia atrás, pero la pared se lo impidió. El hombre del que se había enamorado el día anterior era Hades, el rey del mundo de los muertos. Aquello la llenó de temor. Volvió a mirar la mano extendida de Deméter.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo- la urgió.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Constanza.

-Porque no fue fácil entretener a Hades y engañar a tu amiga para que nos dejara solas- dijo Deméter.

-¿Fuiste tú la que provocó la niebla?- preguntó Constanza, y la estatua asintió- ¿y dónde está Isabel?-

-En un lugar del museo, Ares tiene una cuenta pendiente con ella- dijo simplemente la diosa.

"Ares... dios de la guerra", pensó Constanza "¿acaso me protegió de él? Y ahora ella..."

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, alejándose de la estatua.

-¡Espera!- le gritó Deméter- ¿a dónde vas?-

-A buscar a mi amiga- dijo Constanza.

-No llegarás a tiempo- dijo Deméter, y Constanza se detuvo- Ares juró que acabaría con ella. Tu amiga morirá por contradecir la voluntad de los dioses...-

Constanza sintió un vuelco.

-No. No dejaré que muera por mi culpa- dijo Constanza- se arriesgó para defenderme de él. No lo permitiré-

Y volvió a correr por el pasillo. La estatua de Deméter se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

-Sabía que era inútil, el alma de Kore ama a Hades- dijo para sí misma la estatua, derramando una lágrima- aunque muestre ese rostro horrorizado, su alma se derrite al verlo- frunció el ceño- no tengo nada más que hacer aquí...-

Y la estatua se quedó inmóvil.

x-x-x

Constanza corrió por los pasillos del museo. No había ningún vigilante, lo que le pareció bastante extraño, pero no se preocupó más por eso y siguió corriendo. Tenía que encontrar a Isabel pronto, el tiempo se le acababa.

Los cuadros mitológicos y las estatuas la seguían con la mirada. Todo aquello era demasiado escalofriante. Recorrió los cuadros de Velazquez y de Goya, cuando encontró una pequeña abertura en la pared que conducía a una rampa hacia el piso de arriba.

Entró a una sala circular, llena de pequeños bocetos. Hubo 4 que llamaron su atención. Primavera, Verano, Otoño, Invierno. Leyó su descripción. Invierno: tiempo que Perséfone debe pasar en el Inframundo con Hades, su secuestrador.

Constanza se llevó las manos a la boca, cerró los ojos y siguió corriendo. Bajó por la misma rampa y, mientras corría, chocó contra alguien. Era el hombre en quien más había pensado ese día.

-¡Tú!- exclamó ella, apartándose de él- ¡aléjate de mí!-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hades, sorprendido por su actitud.

-¡Eres Hades!- dijo ella en voz alta- ¿porqué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Pensabas decírmelo alguna vez?-

Hades se quedó helado, pero reaccionó rápidamente.

-Por supuesto- dijo Hades- pensaba decirte todo hoy. ¿Crees que te iba a ocultar algo?- Hades miró hacia el otro corredor y lo comprendió- Demeter habló contigo, ¿verdad? No deja de jugar sucio desde los tiempos mitológicos. Quiere que vuelvas al Olimpo a vivir con ella y te olvides de mi-

Constanza iba a decir algo, pero recordó a Isabel y, apartando a Hades, siguió su camino.

-Espera, ¿a donde vas?- preguntó Hades.

-Por mi amiga Isabel- dijo Constanza- mi ma... quiero decir, Deméter me dijo que Ares la tenía...-

-¡Ares!- exclamó Hades lleno de furia. Encendió su cosmo y a sus lados aparecieron Hypnos y Thanatos. Constanza los miró asustada.

-¿Cómo...?- comenzó ella.

-Busquen a su amiga- les dijo Hades- al parecer Ares fue quien nos engañó, y la tiene en alguna parte del museo. Encuéntrenla antes de que...- pero se interrumpió.

Los dioses gemelos lo comprendieron, así que solo asintieron y desaparecieron. Constanza se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Tenía miedo. Hades no supo que hacer. Se puso de rodillas también y la abrazó, mientras esperaba que Hypnos y Thanatos volvieran.

x-x-x

Isabel había corrido hasta el fondo de la sala, pasando por todos los estantes llenos de tesoros y objetos valiosos, pero no había otra salida más que la puerta de metal. La Constanza de voz grave se convirtió en Ares, el dios a quien más temía.

-Detente, por favor- dijo Isabel.

-Me extraña que te hayas perdido aquí, Isabel- dijo Ares- sobre todo tú, que conoces bien este museo. ¡Cuantas veces no has venido aquí a ver a Las Meninas, orgullosa de ver a esa mujer, tu antepasado más ilustre, en la pintura!-

Isabel no respondió, quedó contra la pared mientras Ares se acercaba a ella. Estaba realmente asustada. ¿Qué le había dicho Hypnos? ¿La ayudaría? No, solo le había agradecido y había puesto una estrella en su frente. Isabel se tocó la frente sin saber que hacer.

-Oh, no temas, tu amigo no nos interrumpirá esta vez- dijo Ares, adivinando sus pensamientos- tiene otros asuntos que arreglar en el mundo de los muertos. Engañé a los dioses del Inframundo para mantenerlos ocupados mientras le daba una oportunidad a Deméter con su hija, y para darme tiempo de acabar contigo, lenta y dolorosamente como te prometí-

Isabel lo miró asustada. Ares la miró con una amplia sonrisa. La chica se dio la vuelta y corrió para alejarse de él, pero no podía dar dos pasos cuando de nuevo se encontraba frente a frente con él. Al cuarto intento, Ares la tomó por el cuello.

-Débil, débil humana- dijo Ares.

-Suéltame...- dijo Isabel casi sin aliento.

Ares esbozó su sonrisa malévola, cuando de pronto notó la estrella de plata brillando en la frente de la chica. La soltó, dejándola caer al suelo sin aliento. Isabel se llevó las manos al cuello. Le dolía.

-¿Qué tienes de especial, humana?- dijo Ares de pronto, e Isabel lo miró sin entender- claramente no tienes un alma divina... ¿quién eres? ¿Porqué Hypnos te marcó?-

Isabel no respondió. Ares se acercó a ella y se inclinó, quien seguía en el suelo. Con su mano derecha la hizo levantar la mirada. Ella lo miró un poco menos asustada y un mucho más molesta. No le estaba gustando nada esa mirada.

-Tengo algo que proponerte, si quieres salvar tu vida- susurró Ares, acercándose cada vez más a ella, hablando directamente a su oído- únete a mí. Eres cercana a Perséfone. Ayúdame a arruinar a Hades-

Isabel intentó apartarse, pero el dios se lo impidió.

-Medita bien en tus siguientes palabras, Isabel- dijo Ares, acariciando el rostro de la chica- que podrían ser tus últimas...-

-No te voy a ayudar a lastimar a Constanza- dijo Isabel con convicción, apartándose de él.

Ares frunció el entrecejo y se levantó, levantándola a ella también por el cuello.

-Respuesta equivocada- dijo Ares- ahora muere...-

El dios lanzó a la chica hacia un lado, haciéndola chocar contra un estante de vidrio, el cual se quebró. Algunos de los objetos de metal exhibidos le cayeron encima. Isabel se llevó la mano a la frente, y sintió entre sus dedos el calor de la sangre.

-No...- susurró.

No tuvo mucho tiempo, pues una de las estatuas negras que estaban exhibidas voló hacia ella. Isabel se giró en el suelo para apartarse del camino de la estatua, aunque se clavó varios cristales en los brazos mientras lo hacía. Se levantó e intentó de nuevo correr hacia la entrada, pero Ares volvió a aparecer delante de ella.

-Te dije que de aquí no ibas a salir con vida- dijo Ares, apartándola de un golpe.

Isabel chocó contra la pared, se golpeó en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Ares se acercó para darle el golpe final, pero la estrella en su frente brilló con intensidad y apareció Hypnos frente a ella, apartándola de Ares.

El dios del Sueño miró la sala con el estante destrozado, las estatuas y los cristales en el suelo lleno de sangre. Y después miró a Isabel, inconsciente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así que fuiste tú el que nos engañó y nos hizo volver al Inframundo para alejarnos de las dos chicas y que tu tuvieras una oportunidad de hacerle daño- dijo Hypnos.

-No es mi culpa- dijo Ares- Deméter quería hablar con su hija-

Hypnos lo miró con furia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo el dios del Sueño.

-Nada, solo que Deméter tenía que tener su oportunidad de hablar con Perséfone, ¿no crees?- dijo Ares- la chica tiene que conocer sus opciones. Quien sabe, tal vez le gusta más el Olimpo que el Inframundo... como al resto de los dioses-

Hypnos apretó los dientes y lo miró con verdadera furia.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?- rugió Hypnos.

Ares le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. Pero Hypnos miraba tristemente a la chica quebrada en el suelo, cubierta de sangre.

-Les prometí que la destruiría- dijo Ares, señalando a Isabel y sonriendo maléficamente- y mi promesa sigue en pie. Nos veremos pronto, Hypnos- y desapareció.

Hypnos se olvidó de Ares y se arrodilló junto a Isabel.

-Has sido valiente, y estás así de nuevo por intentar proteger a mi reina Perséfone- dijo Hypnos- los dioses de antiguo recompensaban a los humanos transformándolos, pero creo que será mejor que sigas con mi reina, porque se afligirá mucho si no regresas a su lado, aunque estés en los Campos Elíseos... así que despierta...-

Las heridas en el cuerpo de Isabel desaparecieron, y ésta despertó y miró a Hypnos con una sonrisa.

-Me salvaste de él... otra vez- susurró- gracias-

Hypnos le sonrió también y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la aceptó y, una vez que estuvo sobre sus pies, abrazó al dios. Este se ruborizó.

-Eh, vamos...- dijo Hypnos- Constanza debe estar muy preocupada por ti-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia. Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndola. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Abby L. / Nona =)


	9. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9: LA TREGUA

Constanza seguía de rodillas en el suelo, llorando amargamente. Hades no sabía que decirle para que se calmara. De algo estaba seguro: si Hypnos y Thanatos llegaban demasiado tarde, seguramente la devolvería a Isabel al mundo humano. No quería causarle mas tristeza a su reina.

-No llores- le dijo Hades- de seguro Hy... Humberto la va a encontrar a tiempo-

-¿Cual es su verdadero nombre?- preguntó Constanza, secándose las lágrimas.

Hades dudó unos segundos, pero luego respondió.

-Hypnos- dijo por fin- dios gemelo del sueño. Uno de tus más fieles súbditos, mi reina…-

-Ah- dijo Constanza, y se sorprendió de no sentirse extrañada por eso.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras Constanza continuaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Hades estaba preocupado. Nunca, en todas sus encarnaciones humanas, su reina se había aferrado a alguien en el mundo, nunca había existido alguien quien la hiciera llorar por miedo a perderla.

En ese momento la tensión se rompió, cuando Hypnos y Thanatos volvieron con Isabel. El dios de la muerte miraba a su gemelo y a la chica con recelo, pero Isabel sonrió y se dirigió a Constanza.

-Stanzy, estas bien- dijo Isabel- no sabes lo aliviada que estoy-

-¡Era justo lo que yo iba a decir!- exclamó Constanza, levantándose del suelo de inmediato y corriendo a abrazarla- ¿qué pasó, Isabel?-

Isabel miró alternadamente a Hades y a Constanza, sin saber que tanto podía decir y que no.

-¿Porqué lo miras?- dijo Constanza- ¿crees que no puedes decirme? ¡Ya estoy cansada de que todos guarden secretos y sepan cosas de mí que yo ignoro! ¡Quiero la verdad!-

-La verdad- dijo Isabel- Ares engañó a Hades para alejarme de ti y que pudieras hablar con Demeter. Él odia a Hades y quiere separarte de él-

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Constanza.

-Porque sabe que tú eres mi única debilidad- dijo Hades en voz baja- la única manera de destruirme-

-¿No estás exagerando?- dijo ella.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Hades- mi vida eres tú. Todo el mundo sabe que lo peor que me podría pasar sería que tú sufrieras daño-

Constanza lo miró, asombrada.

-Va...vaya...- murmuró, asombrada- yo... yo no soy Perséfone, no puedo serlo... yo... creo que... tengo que irme-

Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a salir del museo. Isabel la miró.

-Constanza, espera- dijo Isabel. Se volvió hacia Hades y los dioses gemelos, y les sonrió levemente- no es lo que planeábamos, pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien- sonrió, y añadió en voz baja- yo la cuidaré por ustedes-

Y se apresuró a seguir a Constanza.

Hades y los dioses gemelos se miraron entre sí.

-No puedo creer lo que pasó- dijo Hades- Ares y Deméter nos engañaron tan fácilmente...-

-Fue idea de Ares- dijo Hypnos- quería que Deméter se te adelantara para convencerla de elegir el Olimpo en vez del Inframundo, y para quitarse a Isabel de en medio-

Hades se quedó en silencio.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo después de un rato, y se dio la vuelta hacia la sala de las Musas.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Thanatos- ¿a dónde vas?-

-Al Olimpo- dijo Hades sin detenerse- esta vez Zeus me va a escuchar-

x-x-x

En el Metro de regreso, Constanza e Isabel iban en silencio. El vagón iba vacío y, sin embargo, no se atrevían a hablar de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por fin, después de un rato, Constanza se animó a hablar.

-Y tú, ¿desde cuando lo sabías?- preguntó.

-Desde ese día en el Palacio Real- dijo Isabel- sentí la presencia de Hades y, por algo que escuché de tu tío, llegué a esa conclusión. No me pareció correcto decirte, debió ser por Hades que te enteraras-

Constanza la miró perpleja.

-¿Mi tío lo sabía?- preguntó.

-Desde el día que naciste, por lo que escuché- dijo Isabel- pero no le va a hacer mucha gracias saber que te enteraste...-

-¿Porqué?- preguntó ella.

-No lo sé- dijo Isabel, mirándola a los ojos- pero todos sus esfuerzos a favor tuyo son para que te unas al conde y Hades pierda su oportunidad...-

-Me imagino- dijo Constanza mirando el suelo- debe ser una vergüenza para él tenerme por sobrina…-

-Oye, no es algo malo- dijo Isabel.

Constanza no contestó y volvió su mirada a la ventanilla, a través de la cual solo se podía apreciar la negrura del túnel por el que pasaban.

-No soy Perséfone, no puedo serlo...- dijo Constanza en voz baja.

Isabel sonrió levemente. Pronto se convencería, pero no quería importunarla más. Las dos chicas miraban el suelo cuando Isabel suspiró.

-Maldición, nos pasamos- dijo Isabel.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Constanza.

-Debimos bajarnos hace dos estaciones- dijo Isabel, mirando el anuncio luminoso que decía "Próxima Estación: Iglesia"- podemos bajarnos en la próxima estación y tomar el tren de regreso...-

Constanza asintió y miró de nuevo por la ventana, cuando notó algo extraño. En el oscuro túnel pudo ver una estación en penumbra, donde el tren no se detuvo. El andén se encontraba vacío, salvo por una pequeña escalera y, extrañamente, le pareció ver la sombra de una persona.

-Isabel- dijo Constanza- ¿qué fue eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la española.

-Esa estación- dijo Constanza- en la que no nos detuvimos-

-Ah, eso- dijo Isabel- es la estación fantasma de Chamberí-

-¿Fantasma?- preguntó ella.

-Sí- dijo Isabel- en el antiguo plano del Metro, ésa era una estación entre Iglesia y Bilbao, pero se cerró al ampliarse el Metro y el tamaño de los andenes hace muchísimos años, mucho antes de que yo naciera-

-¿Y porqué fantasma?- preguntó Constanza.

-Muchas cosas extrañas han pasado en esa estación. Unos dicen que está embrujada. Otros que es...- se interrumpió y miró a Constanza.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ésta.

-bueno, que es una puerta al Inframundo- respondió Isabel.

Eso logró acabar con los nervios de Constanza. Cuando llegaron a la siguiente estación, tomaron el tren de regreso, y la chica volvió a mirar con atención los andenes de la estación fantasma en penumbra. Parecía que había una figura de pie en el anden, junto a la escalera, siguiéndolas con la mirada.

x-x-x

Olimpo, Grecia

Hades entró al Olimpo con una mirada furiosa, seguido de cerca de los dioses gemelos. Los demás dioses que se encontraron ahí lo miraban sorprendidos y se hicieron a un lado. Pasó por los pasillos del palacio del Olimpo y llegó a la sala del trono, donde se encontraban Zeus, Hera, Poseidón y Hermes, quienes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Hades!- dijo Zeus, saliendo de su sorpresa- hermano, ¿qué te trae por el Olimpo?-

-Como si no lo supieras- dijo Hades de mal humor- tu hijo Ares ha estado fastidiando en la Tierra. Y Deméter se está metiendo en mis asuntos-

-También son sus asuntos- intervino Hera, orgullosa.

-¡No lo son!- dijo Hades- lo que pasa entre Perséfone y yo no es asunto de Deméter. Puede hacer lo que quiera mientras se mantenga al margen de mis asuntos-

-¿A eso has venido?- dijo Zeus- ¿y qué quieres que haga?-

-Que pongas orden- dijo Hades, molesto- eres el rey de los dioses. Si no puedes ponerlos en orden, quizá no estás capacitado para serlo-

-¿Qué has dicho?- rugió Zeus, poniéndose de pie y encendiendo su cosmo.

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Hades a su vez, furioso y encendiendo su cosmo también. Los espectadores los miraron, nerviosos.

-Ya, Zeus, esto es una tontería- dijo Hera.

-Hermanos- dijo Poseidón- pelear no nos llevará a ningún lado. Sentémonos y discutamos esto tranquilamente...-

Los dos dioses apagaron sus cosmos.

-Bien, veré que puedo hacer. Deméter no se atreverá a contradecirme, pero Ares... no prometo más que intentarlo-

-Ares está amenazando a una mortal que protege a Perséfone- dijo Hypnos- varias veces hemos tenido que detenrlo...-

-Hablaré con él, y pondré a alguien a vigilarlo- dijo Zeus, mirando de reojo a Hermes. Éste sonrió.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo- dijo Hermes.

-Y sobre Deméter...-comenzó Zeus, pero Hera la interrumpió.

-Creo que tú deberías hablar con ella- dijo Hera- hacer una tregua. En el fondo, ella sabe lo mucho que Perséfone desea estar contigo, aunque sigue molesta por la primera vez...-

-Lo sé- dijo Hades, suspirando- hablaré con ella...-

Sabía que era más difícil decirlo que hacerlo, pero... Perséfone lo valía. No. Constanza lo valía.

x-x-x

Madrid, España

Isabel y Constanza llegaron a su casa poco tiempo después. Su tío las esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Parecía molesto.

-¿Dónde has estado, Constanza?- preguntó, intentando contener su molestia.

-Fuimos al museo- dijo Constanza, sorprendida de la actitud de su tío- ¿pasó algo malo?-

-Nada- dijo el señor Vivaldi- solo que vino a buscarte el conde Enrique y tu no estabas...-

-Oh- dijo Constanza. Ya había olvidado todo aquel asunto del conde. Hizo una mueca de disgusto que no pasó inadvertida por su tío.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó el hombre.

-Tío- dijo Constanza- el conde no me agrada. Yo prefiero...-

-¿Qué cosa?- insistió el señor Vivaldi.

-Tío, ayer en el parque, y hoy en el museo, me encontré con... con el señor Edgar Alan- dijo Constanza. Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior, como se encontraba tan enamorada de ese chico- y me agrada. Y parece que... que él me corresponde también... así que...-

El señor Vivaldi suavizó su mirada.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo él- aunque quizá no sea prudente desairar al conde, pero el señor Alan es mucho más rico que él... mmm...-

Constanza esperó pacientemente. Isabel no dijo nada, esperando a que la chica no fuera a decir algo indebido.

-Está bien, ve a tu habitación- dijo el señor Vivaldi- esto no le gustará nada a Eloísa, pero ni modo, tendrá que soportarlo-

Constanza sonrió y subió a su habitación, seguida de Isabel. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Eloisa las miraba con enojo, pues había escuchado toda la conversación.

x-x-x

Olimpo, Grecia

Hades buscó a Deméter en el Olimpo. Cuando por fin la encontró, la diosa le dio la espalda.

-No quiero hablar contigo, Hades- dijo.

-Yo tampoco, pero es necesario- dijo Hades- no entiendo porqué te uniste a Ares, si lo que quiere es derrotarme haciendo sufrir a Perséfone-

-Eso es mentira- dijo Deméter- Ares me dijo que era mi oportunidad de traer a Kore al Olimpo-

-Deméter, el hogar de Perséfone es el Inframundo- dijo Hades- y ella vuelve aquí la mitad del año de todos modos, ¿porqué no conscientes en compartirla? La arriesgas a que quede a merced de Ares-

-No es verdad- dijo Deméter.

-¿No te diste cuenta? Si Constanza fue a ayudar a su amiga en el museo antes de que Ares le hiciera daño. Yo lo he encontrado dos o tres veces en la tierra, siguiéndola. Estoy seguro de que sus intenciones no son buenas...-

Deméter miró a Hades.

-Oh, está bien- dijo Hades, molesto, ya que después de unos minutos de silencio Deméter no le respondió- si vas a dejar que tu antiguo enojo contra mí no te permita ver lo mejor para Constanza, bien, no necesito tu ayuda-

El dios del Inframundo se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-Espera, Hades- dijo Deméter, deteniéndolo- ¿a dónde vas?-

-Voy por la mujer que amo- dijo Hades. Deméter lo soltó y lo miró alejarse.

-Está bien- dijo Deméter- ésta será una tregua ente nosotros, Hades...-

x-x-x


	10. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10: EL STRADUVARIUS

Madrid, España

Eloisa estaba en su habitación, furiosa. Le irritaba haber descubierto que su prima había ganado el favor no solo del conde Enrique, sino también del señor Alan. ¿Qué tenía ella? Solo su estúpido talento con el violín. Y sabía que su padre se había quedado con ella porque sabía que los haría ricos, como lo eran ahora. Pero su talento siempre se había eclipsado con el de ella. Siempre, todo el mundo miraba a Constanza. La odiaba por eso.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó una voz masculina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Eloísa se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Ah, eres tu- dijo Eloísa, mirando al guardaespaldas de su padre.

-Sí, tengo algo importante que decirte sobre Constanza- dijo él.

-No me importa- dijo Eloísa, volteando la cabeza en otra dirección- estoy harta de que todo siempre tiene que ver con Constanza...-

-Esto te interesará- dijo el guardaespaldas- tu prima guarda un secreto que solo tu padre conoce. Y es por eso que todo el mundo siempre gira alrededor de ella-

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Eloísa- ya sé que Constanza es Perséfone, la diosa del mundo de los muertos. Toda la vida mi padre ha estado intentando ocultárselo, pero parece que de todos modos de alguna manera tiene que sobresalir. Me sorprende que lo sepas, mi padre guarda ese secreto con mucho cuidado- añadió

-Eso no es todo lo que se- dijo el mayordomo- el resto de lo que te quiero contar te interesará. El señor Alan no es otro sino el mismísimo dios del Inframundo, Hades-

Eloísa se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada. En esa fiesta había hablado con Hades, creyéndolo un simple hombre rico. ¿Cómo era posible que el guardaespaldas supiera todo eso? Y a su padre no le haría ninguna gracia saber que Hades por fin ha encontrado a Constanza.

-Como ves, él subió a la superficie en busca de tu prima para llevársela al Inframundo- dijo él.

-Pues que se la lleve- dijo Eloísa, una vez que pasó su sorpresa- entre más pronto, mejor, que saliera de mi vida para siempre...-

-Pero no saldrá, su presencia te va a atormentar para siempre- dijo él- ¿vas a permitir que se salga con la suya? Tu familia se sumirá en la vergüenza si llegara a descubrirse la verdad sobre tu prima, terminará de destruir tu felicidad, mientras que ella será feliz en el Inframundo-

Eloísa no respondió.

-Además, esa sirvienta suya le está ayudando a Hades, es una espía- continuó él- y es ahora su mejor amiga-

Eloísa se ruborizó de pura furia. Odiaba que su prima hiciera amistad con la servidumbre.

-¿Y qué propones que haga?- dijo Eloísa- si Hades ya la encontró, no hay nada que...-

-Si lo hay- dijo él- Hades prometió dejarla en paz si llegaba a comprobar que ella no quería seguirlo. Solo hay que convencer a alguno de los dos...-

Eloísa se quedó pensativa.

-¿Y tú como sabes todo esto?- dijo Eloisa- ¿quien eres?-

-Mi nombre es Ares- dijo el mayordomo- y juré separar a Hades de Perséfone. Y tú, mujer mortal, me ayudarás a conseguirlo-

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Constanza vio a Isabel preparándose para salir. Se sentía mal por haberla ignorado el día anterior. La verdad no quería hablar con nadie de lo ocurrido en ese momento, pero se arrepentía de haber ignorado a Isabel.

-¿Isabel?¿A donde vas?- dijo Constanza.

-Hoy es mi día libre, y voy a salir- dijo sin mirarla, mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó ella.

Isabel la miró, sorprendida, suspendiendo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-¿Quieres venir?- dijo Isabel.

-Claro- dijo Constanza- ¿a donde vas?-

-Al palacio real- dijo Isabel.

Constanza hizo una mueca.

-¿Estará el conde ahí?- preguntó. Isabel sonrió.

-No, claro que no- dijo Isabel- solo quiero ir al museo. Siempre voy en mis días libres... me gusta- añadió bajando la mirada.

-¿Isabel?- dijo Constanza- ¿porqué te gustan tanto?-

Ella suspiró.

-Mi familia siempre ha servido a la realeza de España- dijo Isabel- me gusta ir a los museos y mirar los rastros de mis antepasados, los lugares donde estuvieron...-

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo- dijo Constanza.

Isabel sonrió y miró a Constanza.

-¿Segura que quieres ir?- dijo Isabel- la última vez te sentiste un poco indispuesta... dijiste que no te agradaba el lugar-

-No es nada- dijo Constanza- era porque estaba nerviosa por la presentación. Quiero ver el palacio-

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo Isabel.

x-x-x

Hades se dirigió a paso decidido hacia el Palacio Real, seguido nuevamente por Hypnos. Thanatos había decidido regresar nuevamente al Inframundo para vigilar a Pandora y los jueces y evitar que ocurriera alguna eventualidad como la vez anterior. Hades estuvo de acuerdo, con Hypnos tendría más que suficiente.

-¿Estás seguro...?- dijo Hypnos.

-Estoy seguro- dijo Hades- Aiakos dijo que escuchó a Isabel decir que vendrían aquí... tengo que encontrarla... y hacerla recordar...-

-No se si recuerdo mal- dijo Hypnos- pero en el palacio real está el famoso cuarteto...-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Hades.

-Eso me da una idea- dijo Hypnos.

x-x-x

Constanza e Isabel entraron al museo del Palacio Real con la tarjeta de acceso de la segunda. Constanza recordaba la enorme explanada llena de gente, frente a un escenario improvisado. Esta vez también estaba rebosante de gente, pero porque iban a ver el museo.

-¿Y esto de que se trata?- preguntó Constanza- la vez que vine al concierto no se me ocurrió preguntar-

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Isabel- ¿que acaso no es esta la ciudad donde naciste?¿Y nunca te ha interesado?-

-Pues... la verdad no me había puesto a pensar mucho en ello- dijo Constanza.

Isabel sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos entonces- dijo Isabel- quizá te convenga tomar un tour guiado mientras-

A Constanza le pareció buena idea, y ambas tomaron el tour, aunque Isabel parecía saber más del palacio que la misma guía. Cuando Constanza observó ese detalle, Isabel sacudió la cabeza y dijo que simplemente le gustaba mucho ese sitio.

Las dos chicas entraron por la escalera principal y avanzaron entre las salas y habitaciones. Al poner el pie en el último escalón de la escalinata principal del palacio, un hada de Hades salió volando a toda velocidad.

x-x-x

Hades recibió el hada y sonrió. Su amada Perséfone estaba en el Palacio Real.

-Gracias- susurró Hades, y el hada desapareció. Se volvió hacia el dios gemelo- vamos-

x-x-x

Constanza tenía la impresión de que ya había estado antes en ese sitio, aunque sabía que jamás en su vida había puesto un pie ahí dentro. Mientras subía la escalinata principal y recorría las primeras salas y habitaciones, su corazón le decía que ya había estado ahí, en otra vida. Estiró su mano y la apoyó sobre el pasamanos de la escalinata. Casi podía sentir el roce del un vestido mientras subía los escalones. Suspiró mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

Isabel volvió la vista hacia la confundida Constanza y la animó a seguir avanzando. La chica se dejó guiar por las hermosas salas ricamente adornadas.

-¿Isabel?- dijo Constanza.

Isabel no respondió y siguió avanzando, hasta que llegaron a un cuarto grande que exponía un cuarteto de cuerdas detrás de unas vitrinas.

Constanza se olvidó de Isabel, del incidente del día anterior, de Hades, de todo. Miró anonadada los instrumentos. Se volvió hacia la etiqueta de la vitrina, aunque no necesitaba leerla para saber de que se trataba. "Unico cuarteto de cuerdas Stradivarius completo en el mundo"

De pronto, escuchó un golpe seco, y vio que Isabel había caído desmayada al suelo.

-¡Isabel!- dijo Constanza, forzándose a retirar su atención de los hermosos instrumentos. No fue la única. Todos los presentes, turistas y guardias, cayeron desmayados al suelo en un sueño profundo. Un sueño.

"Hypnos", fue lo primero que pensó Constanza.

-Sí, yo se lo pedí- dijo una voz masculina.

El corazón de Constanza dio un vuelco, y vio que se trataba del señor Alan. No, de Hades. La chica dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No tengas miedo, mi amada- dijo Hades- no pretendo obligarte a nada. Quería darte la oportunidad de cumplir tu sueño. Ese Stradivarius- añadió señalando el más pequeño de los violines- era tuyo...-

Constanza lo miró, embelesada. Ese violín era un tesoro. Era uno de los tesoros que más ansiaba poseer, la razón por la que había aguantado tanto tiempo a su tío era para ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar uno. Miro dudosa el violín y se volvió a Hades.

-Es un regalo de Hypnos, mi súbdito que más te ama. Durmió a todos en el Palacio para darte la oportunidad- añadió Hades.

Constanza sonrió y abrió con cuidado la vitrina. Ninguna alarma sonó. La chica se acomodó el violín en su hombro y sonrió. Comenzó a tocar una de sus melodías favoritas, la misma que había tocado el día de la muerte de sus padres, el requiem de Mozart. El sonido de ese violín era verdaderamente divino y envolvente, no era parecido a nada que había escuchado antes. La música parecía volver más denso el ambiente y crear escenas a su alrededor.

Constanza vio entre el humo que se levantaba a su alrededor como había conocido a Hades en días anteriores, en el parque que Isabel le había mostrado, en el Palacio de Cristal en medio de la lluvia. Recordó la primera vez que vio la Puerta de Alcalá a través de la ventana de la limosina de su tío. Su primer concierto. El día que sus padres murieron y que, al irse a dormir, tuvo en sueño en el que sus padres le dijeron que eran felices y que no debía preocuparse por ellos. Incluso recordaba ver los rostros de su madre desde sus brazos.

Pero de pronto, comenzó a recordar cosas que no había vivido, al menos no en esta vida. Se vio a si misma, con un vestido largo como el de las mujeres del cuadro que le gustaba a Isabel, recorriendo los pasillos de ese mismo palacio, pero en todo su esplendor, y un hombre igual a Hades, que se arrodillaba ante ella y le ofrecía la mano, que ella tomaba con una sonrisa y sin dudar. También se vio en un enorme y hermoso jardín, caminando a toda prisa por un sendero, al final del cual se encontraba nuevamente Hades con los brazos abiertos, y ella se dirigía a él sin ninguna duda o temor. Así, una y otra vez, se veía a si misma en miles de versiones distintas, en todas aceptando el amor de Hades.

Después vio un hermoso campo, en el que se vio a si misma recogiendo flores, y a Hades emergiendo de la tierra, fuerte y poderoso, tomándola de la cintura y subiéndola con él a su carro de fuego y hundiéndose en el suelo. Recordó el miedo que había sentido en ese momento, el cual se disipó al bajar del carro en un hermoso jardín, rodeado de construcciones griegas, árboles y flores. Los Campos Elíseos. Recordó a Hades entregándole una granada y explicándole que solo comiera si quería quedarse para siempre con él, y ella tomó la granada sin dudarlo y comió seis semillas de ella. Pudo ver, clara como el día, la sonrisa de su rey al ver que ella quería pasar la eternidad con él.

Constanza interrumpió la melodía y miró a Hades con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dejó el violín de nuevo en el estante y salió corriendo de ahí, sin saber que hacer.

Hades suspiró tristemente. Creía que con eso convencería a Constanza, pero al parecer solo logró confundirla y asustarla más. Después de indicarle a Hypnos que despertara a Isabel y a los guardias y turistas, salió del Palacio con intención de alcanzar a Constanza.

x-x-x

Jardines de Sabatini, Madrid, España

Constanza salió del Palacio y de la plaza de la armería para internarse en los jardines de Sabatini. Entre el laberinto de árboles y arbustos, se dejó caer al suelo junto a una fuente y se echó a llorar. Estaba asustada. ¿Entonces era cierto que era la reina del Inframundo? ¿La esposa de Hades? Y Hades... ¿era realmente ese hombre apuesto, con esa mirada benévola y amorosa que tenía hacia ella todo el tiempo? Ahora lo entendía. Su alma y su corazón ardían de amor cada vez que veía a Hades.

-¿Constanza?- escuchó una voz llamándola.

El corazón de Constanza se sintió lleno y rebosante, tanto que le costaba trabajo respirar, tan solo de escuchar el tono de la voz de Hades.

-Constanza...- repitió Hades con el mismo tono, el cual tuvo un efecto idéntico.

-Hades...- dijo para sí misma. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir por fin hacia él, cuando sintió que alguien la obligaba a permanecer en el suelo. Iba a gritar, pero una mano enguantada cubrió su boca con fuerza.

-Shh... calla, pequeña, no querrás arruinar la sorpresa que tengo preparada para tu amado Hades- dijo la voz.

Constanza tembló. Conocía esa voz, era del guardaespaldas de su tío. Era la voz de Ares, el mismo que casi le quita la vida a su mejor amiga.

-No tengas miedo, mi pequeña Kore- dijo Ares- no te haré daño. Solo quiero romperle el corazón a tu seguidor..-

Constanza trató de soltarse, pero no lo logró.

-Ahora solo quédate quieta, pequeña- dijo Ares, deteniéndola con fuerza contra sí mismo- y disfruta la función...-

x-x-x

Isabel despertó y miró a su alrededor. Tardó varios segundos en recordar lo que había ocurrido. Se levantó rápidamente y se apresuró a salir del palacio para buscar a Constanza. No sabía exactamente que había pasado, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

Isabel salió a la plaza de la armería y corrió hacia la reja abierta, que daba a la catedral. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, la reja se cerró frente a ella sola. Una voluntad extraña le impedía acudir a donde se encontraba Constanza.

"¿Ares otra vez?", pensó. Sin perder tiempo, se apresuró a volver al palacio, a ver si encontraba otra salida. No avanzó mucho, pues se encontró a su compañera María.

-María, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-No lo sé- dijo María- la señora Eloísa me pidió que la acompañara. Vimos a la señora Constanza y mi señora se fue tras ella...-

-¿Dónde esta?- dijo Isabel- María, tengo que encontrarla, ¿dónde está Constanza?-

-La señora Eloísa me prohibió decirte- dijo María, frunciendo el entrecejo- dijo que no eres de fiar. Y si te digo, nos mandará azotar a las dos-

Isabel la miró con enojo y le dio la espalda, apresurándose a encontrar una salida para llegar con Constanza lo más pronto posible. Aquello parecía obra de Ares o del señor Vivaldi, y ninguna de las dos opciones era para tranquilizarse.

x-x-x

Hades se internó también en los jardines de Sabatini. Llamó a su reina por su nombre, pero no recibió respuesta. Recorrió los jardines, pues sentía su presencia cerca. De pronto, escuchó su voz cerca de la entrada de los jardines. Se acercó apresuradamente y se encontró con Constanza de pie y otro hombre. Lo conocía, era el conde Enrique. El rey del Inframundo los miró confundido.

-Señorita Constanza, se lo suplico- dijo el conde, arrodillado delante de ella- hágame el honor de aceptar mi mano-

Hades estuvo a punto de pensar "Ja! Buen intento, pero ella es mía", cuando la respuesta que escuchó la respuesta que le partió el corazón el mil pedazos.

-Por supuesto que la acepto, nada en el mundo me haría mas feliz- dijo la voz de su amada Constanza.

Hades se quedó helado, y miró la escena. No podía equivocarse. Su Kore, su Perséfone, no, su Constanza acababa de aceptar a un mortal. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras veía al hombre besar la mano de su amada reina.

-Te amo, mi Stanzy. Respeto tu decisión- dijo Hades en voz baja, para sí mismo

Con el corazón destrozado, abrió un hueco en el suelo en el centro del jardín y desapareció dentro, borrándose su cosmo de la tierra.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11: EL ESCAPE

Hypnos había levantado el hechizo de sueño que tenía sobre todo el palacio y miró hacia los ocupantes del salon del Stradivarius. Vio a Isabel levantarse confundida y salir, por lo que decidió seguirla. Después de su encuentro con María, Isabel volvió la cabeza y se detuvo al ver a Hypnos.

-Así que fueron ustedes...- dijo Isabel.

Hypnos asintió y sonrió levemente.

-Pero, ¿porqué cerraron todos los accesos del palacio?-

-Nosotros no...- comenzó Hypnos, confundido.

De pronto, Hypnos sintió el cosmo de Hades desaparecer de la tierra, y se apresuró a seguirlo. Al ver el cambio en la expresión de Hypnos, Isabel lo siguió, preocupada. Las puertas en el Palacio real, las cuales se encontraban cerradas, se abrieron de golpe. El dios del Sueño miró por última vez a Isabel, quien lo miraba confundida, y desapareció al Inframundo.

x-x-x

Constanza no se perdió ni un segundo lo ocurrido, y miró con impotencia como su doble aceptaba al conde y rompía el corazón de Hades. Trató en vano de gritar, de soltarse, de correr hacia él y decirle que esa chica no era ella, que ella jamás aceptaría al conde o a otro hombre, que acababa de darse cuenta de que ella lo amaba a él, solo a él, desde siempre y para siempre.

Cuando Hades desapareció bajo tierra, Ares por fin la soltó. Ella se levantó y corrió hacia el punto donde él había desaparecido. La tierra se había cerrado, y Constanza cayó de rodillas y se echó a llorar.

-Ya, no llores- le dijo Ares con desprecio- deberías agradecer lo que hice. Te salvé de cometer el mismo error que has cometido desde tiempos mitológicos...-

-Hades...- murmuró ella sin dejar de llorar, ignorando a Ares.

-Bah, eres tan tonta como siempre, no tienes remedio- dijo Ares con una sonrisa malvada- bueno, mi trabajo aquí terminó, hasta la próxima era...-

Ares desapareció cuando terminó de hablar, y Constanza no se inmutó. Siguió con su llanto hasta que la encontró Isabel.

-Stanzy, ¿que pasó?- dijo Isabel en voz baja- ¿estás bien?-

-Hades piensa que... me casaré con... el conde- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-¿De qué hablas? dijo Isabel confundida.

Constanza no contestó y siguió llorando amargamente. Isabel se arrodillo junto a ella, la abrazó y miró a su alrededor. Vio a otra Constanza cerca de ellos, que de pronto se convirtió en Eloísa. Isabel frunció el ceño y por fin entendió lo ocurrido. La orgullosa mujer se acercó a Constanza e Isabel y volvió hacia ellas su respingada nariz.

-¿Que te pasa, Constanza?- dijo Eloísa- ¿te hizo algo esa pobretona?-

Isabel se levantó y la enfrentó.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Constanza?- le dijo Isabel. Eloísa se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿que no conoces tu lugar?- respondió Eloísa- eres una sirvienta, y haces lo que se te ordena, sin añadir una palabra más-

Isabel estuvo a punto de responder, pero Constanza la tomó del antebrazo.

-Déjala- dijo Constanza.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Isabel en voz baja, arrodillándose junto a ella de nuevo y palmeando su espalda.

-No- dijo Constanza, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- pero vamos a arreglarlo-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Eloísa- tú estás comprometida con el conde Enrique. No vas a hacer nada que ponga en peligro a nuestra familia. Mi padre contrató varios guardaespaldas más...-

Seis hombres aparecieron y rodearon a las chicas. Junto a ellos llegó el señor Vivaldi, con una expresión de decepción en su rostro.

-¿Porque no me habías dicho que ese Hades ha estado acosando?- dijo el señor Vivaldi- tuve que enterarme por Eloísa. Me has decepcionado mucho, hija mía. Por fortuna, has aceptado al conde y podremos resolver esto como si nada hubiera pasado...-

Constanza lo miró con furia.

-Yo no acepté al conde- dijo Constanza- lo que hicieron conmigo y con Hades fue muy cruel...-

-Eso no tiene importancia- dijo él- y ahora mismo volveremos a casa. Se acabaron los paseos con tu sirvienta. Lo único que quiero escuchar de ti es el sonido de tu violín-

Y sacó el violín de Constanza. El último regalo de sus padres.

-Ni creas que seguiré trabajando para ti- dijo Constanza, arrebatando su violín de manos de su tío y abrazándolo- no volveré a tocar una sola nota para ti o para ella-

-No tienes opción, vendrás con nosotros- dijo el señor Vivaldi, para después hacer una seña a los guardaespaldas, quienes tomaron a las chicas por los brazos y las obligaron a subir a la limosina con ellos. Otro más tomó el violín de los brazos de Constanza y se lo entregó a Vivaldi, mirando el instrumento con una sonrisa malvada.

x-x-x

Campos Elíseos, Inframundo

El Inframundo se oscureció. Ni siquiera en los Campos Elíseos brillaba el sol. Tan pronto como llegó a su palacio, Hades se encerró en su habitación. No respondió las preguntas de Hypnos y Thanatos. Se negó a hablar con los jueces sobre lo ocurrido en el Inframundo durante su ausencia. Incluso se negó a ser consolado por Pandora. No quiso ver a nadie.

Todos los espectros interrogaron a Hypnos. Este les contó como había resultado el plan que realizaron en el Palacio Real, como al parecer todo marchaba bien hasta que la chica salió del edificio hacia los jardines, y que no se explicaba que había ocurrido después.

Cansado de la actitud de su rey y de todas las interrogantes de los espectros, Hypnos entró a la habitación de Hades. Este se encontraba mirando por la ventana, con el violín que Perséfone había dejado la reencarnación pasada abrazado contra su pecho.

-Hades, ¿que sucedió?- dijo Hypnos.

Hades no respondió por un momento. Hypnos volvió a preguntar.

-Es inútil, Hypnos- dijo Hades con voz quebrada- es inútil continuar...-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de que salieron?- preguntó Hypnos, cada vez más preocupado.

-Ella le entregó el corazón a un hombre mortal- dijo Hades- la perdí para siempre-

Hypnos lo miró con incredulidad

-No la creo capaz, Hades- dijo Hypnos- si su alma reacciona a tu voz, como siempre. Fue impresionante...-

-Pues parece que no fue así- dijo Hades- yo la vi, con mis propios ojos, aceptando matrimonio con el conde Enrique. Escuché de sus labios que nada la haría más feliz-

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, Hypnos esperando a que Hades dijera algo más.

-¿Y no vas a hacer nada al respecto?- dijo Hypnos, exasperado- ¡eres el dios de la muerte! Tienes que...-

-No, no tengo nada- dijo Hades- prometí no molestarla si decidía volver al Olimpo o si le daba su corazón a un hombre mortal. La amo demasiado como para obligarla o a lastimar su corazón. Fin del asunto-

Hypnos no respondió. Lo miró exasperado y salió.

"La ama demasiado" pensó Hypnos "pero no creo que mi reina sea capaz de aceptar a ningún mortal, menos después de saber lo mucho que la ama Hades. Nunca ha sido capaz de resistirse a tal grado de adoración, y no creo que esta vez sea la excepción"

Decidido, salió del Inframundo y se dirigió al mundo humano.

x-x-x

Madrid, España

Isabel miraba a Constanza con tristeza, quien no paraba de llorar por Hades. Sabía que lo amaba, y odiaba lo que había hecho Eloísa. Sabía el miedo que su amiga tenía de no volverlo a ver. Y ahora estaba encerrada, sin posibilidades de ir con Hades para aclarar lo sucedido. Todo aquello le desesperaba. Y había algo más.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- dijo Isabel, molesta, viendo los restos del violín de Constanza en el suelo. Había astillas y cuerdas rotas regadas por el suelo.

El señor Vivaldi había ordenado que regresaran a las chicas a su habitación. Más tarde, había ido a verlas con dos de los guardaespaldas, anunciando que Constanza debía prepararse para la presentación de esa noche, a lo que ella se negó. Vivaldi entregó el violín a uno de sus guardaespaldas, quien lo destruyó a golpes delante de ella, hasta reducirlo a pedazos. Constanza casi no se inmutó por ello, le mortificaba más lo ocurrido con Hades, pero a Isabel le pareció un verdadero ultraje. La pieza más grande que logró rescatar fue un trozo de madera con una flor de lis blanca.

Isabel miró alternadamente a Constanza y los pedazos del violín en el suelo, y tuvo una idea.

-Vámonos- dijo Isabel en voz baja- escapemos de aquí...-

Constanza dejó de llorar y la miró.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó.

-Que tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Isabel- tu alma ama a Hades, no a ese conde mortal. No puedo permitir que sigan haciéndote esto- y le mostró el trozo de violín.

-No estoy segura...- susurró Constanza, limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿cómo llegaré hasta Hades? No conozco el camino hacia el Inframundo, a menos de que...- y se interrumpió y miró a Isabel con los ojos llorosos.

-No, ese no es el único camino- dijo Isabel- tienes que llegar viva al reino de los Muertos, tienes que ir por otra entrada. Pero ningún humano puede entrar vivo al Inframundo. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto...-

-¿Y qué es...?- preguntó Constanza.

-Ya te lo explicaré en el camino- dijo Isabel- para empezar, tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí-

-Creo que ya se como- dijo Constanza, y entre las dos comenzaron a atar las sábanas de su habitación, abrieron el balcón y escaparon por la ventana. Constanza siguió a Isabel hacia la Gran Vía y por las calles de Madrid.

x-x-x

Teatro de Callao, Madrid, España

Hypnos acudió al teatro. Estaba seguro de que esa noche se presentarían Constanza y su prima, y estaba decidido hablar con la primera y aclarar la situación. Sabía que su reina jamás amaría a otro hombre que no fuera Hades.

Se sentó en primera fila a la hora de la función y esperó. Más de media hora después, cuando el público comenzó a desesperar, un hombre anunció que la señorita Constanza Vivaldi se sentía indispuesta por una súbita fiebre y pedía disculpas por su ausencia.

A Hypnos le pareció sospechoso, y siguió al anunciante hasta los camerinos. Ahí, escuchó al señor Vivaldi y a la prima de Constanza discutir.

-¿Cómo no sabes donde está?- dijo el hombre- ¿no dejé a 3 hombres fuera de su habitación? No hay otra salida para que haya escapado-

-Ya te lo dije, María encontró que escapó de su habitación junto con Isabel, su sirvienta- dijo Eloísa- te lo dije, esa pobretona ha estado de lado de Hades todo el tiempo, seguro era una espía...-

-No lo creo, me aseguré de que no fuera así- dijo el señor Vivaldi- Isabel fue muy recomendada por sus anteriores amos...-

-Es la peor de las dos- dijo Eloisa- había muchas mejores, ¿porqué la elegiste?-

-El padre de las hermanas Strauss dijo que Isabel tiene un sexto sentido- dijo Vivaldi- puede detectar presencias divinas. Supuse que me alertaría si Hades o alguno de sus súbditos se acercaba a Constanza-

-Pues estoy segura de que te equivocas- dijo Eloísa- ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Constanza llegue con Hades-

-No puede entrar al Inframundo sin consentimiento de Hades, y después de lo ocurrido, éste no se lo dará- dijo él- además, tengo un seguro contra ello. Enviaré a mis sirvientes a buscarla. Si me entero que por alguna razón entró al Inframundo, sé como traerla de vuelta. Desde el día que nació, juré que Hades no la tuviera, y no la tendrá...-

Cuando los dos se retiraron, Hypnos miró enfadado el punto donde habían desaparecido. No sabía como lo habían hecho, pero esos mortales habían conseguido engañar a Hades, muy probablemente con la ayuda de algún dios, Ares quizá. Pero aún tenían esperanza: Constanza había escapado y, según lo que acababa de escuchar, lo había hecho para ir con Hades. Sabía que no convencería a Hades si le contaba eso, así que decidió buscar a Constanza y llevarla ante él, si era posible. Salió rápidamente del teatro y se dispuso a sobrevolar las calles de Madrid.

x-x-x

Museo del Prado, Madrid, España.

Constanza e Isabel entraron al museo del Prado por una pequeña puerta trasera que Isabel conocía. Caminaron lentamente en el museo en penumbra, con cuidado de no revelarse si había algún guardia rondando.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó Constanza, mirando insegura los cuadros.

-Muy segura- dijo Isabel- aquí hay una entrada al Olimpo...-

-Pero, ¿tengo que ir sola?- preguntó Constanza.

Isabel se detuvo un instante.

-Lo siento- dijo Isabel tristemente- no puedo ir contigo, no tengo esencia divina... pero sé que estarás bien-

-Eso espero- dijo Constanza. Las chicas entraron al museo y observaron las estatuas en la entrada, de Zeus y Deméter

"Mis padres", pensó Constanza "los padres de mi alma".

Estuvieron a punto de pasar hacia la sala de las Musas, cuando la estatua de Deméter se movió y se dirigió a ellas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Deméter, observando a Isabel- ¿cómo lograste librarte de Ares?-

-Hypnos me salvó- dijo Isabel- porque Constanza se lo pidió a Hades-

-Ya veo- dijo Deméter, y pasó sus ojos a Constanza- ¿a qué has venido, Kore?-

-Quiero ir al Olimpo- dijo Constanza- tengo algo que pedirles-

Los ojos de Deméter brillaron.

-Ve a la sala de las Musas- dijo Deméter- y cruzando el umbral detrás de las estatuas, aparecerás en el Olimpo-

Constanza le agradeció y, tras una mirada a Isabel, cruzó el umbral de la sala de las Musas, hacia el Olimpo. Isabel sonrió al verla desaparecer.

-Buena suerte, Stanzy- murmuró Isabel- aunque se que no la vas a necesitar-

Iba a dar un paso adelante cuando un par de manos la detuvieron de los hombros. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero una mano cubrió su boca.

-Shhh, no te asustes, soy yo- dijo una voz.

Isabel se relajó y sonrió. Era Hypnos.

-Me asustaste- dijo Isabel en voz baja- ¿qué sucede?-

-¿Dónde está Constanza?- preguntó Hypnos.

-Acaba de irse al Olimpo- dijo Isabel- necesita que le den Nectar y Ambrosía para poder ingresar al Inframundo y hablar con Hades-

-¿Tú sabes lo que ocurrió?- dijo Hypnos- escuché a Vivaldi y a la prima de Constanza, parecía como que tramaban algo-

-En efecto- dijo Isabel.

Y le contó lo sucedido, tal y como recordaba. A cada palabra que decía Isabel, Hypnos se enfurecía cada vez más.

-Ya veo- dijo Hypnos una vez que Isabel terminó su relato- eso lo explica todo, pero Hades está tan afectado que no me creerá si le digo lo ocurrido... nada cambiará hasta que vea a Constanza en el Inframundo-

-Que nos lleva a este momento- dijo Isabel, señalando el umbral por el que había desaparecido Constanza- espero que esté bien en el Olimpo-

x-x-x

Olimpo, Grecia

Constanza apareció en la gran reja en el monte Olimpo. Vio a Deméter, una mujer idéntica a su madre, correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

-Oh, Kore, te he extrañado tanto- exclamó.

A Constanza le hubiera gustado decir lo mismo, pero no pudo. No la recordaba, más que por la estatua en el museo. Deméter lo adivinó y la condujo dentro del enorme palacio de los dioses. Dentro, había una gran congregación de dioses y diosas. Todos la miraron con alegría y admiración, murmurando que Perséfone por fin había regresado al Olimpo.

-Oh, lamento mucho decepcionarlos- dijo por fin Constanza cuando le dejaron hablar- pero necesito su ayuda. Quiero ir al Inframundo, quiero resolver un malentendido que hubo con Hades-

Los dioses sonrieron compasivamente al ver su sonrisa triste. Una diosa de cabellos morados se acercó a ella.

-Oh, Perséfone- dijo la diosa- cuanto lamento que pasó entre Hades y yo... cuando estés allá, por favor dile a Hades que siento lo ocurrido, fue mi culpa que Ares se metiera en la tierra y saboteara todos sus planes...-

-¿Y tu eres...?- preguntó Constanza.

-Atena, soy Atena- dijo la diosa- dile que lo siento, no pude contener a Ares-

-De acuerdo- dijo Constanza.

Deméter se acercó con una cuchara y una taza.

-Esta es la única manera de entrar al Inframundo y salir con vida, siendo la encarnación de una diosa- dijo Deméter- tienes que comer ambrosía y beber el néctar de los dioses-

-De acuerdo- dijo Constanza.

La chica tomó la cuchara y tomó una probada de la ambrosía. El sabor del alimento iba más allá de lo que había probado en su vida, y vaya que había probado diversos manjares. Posteriormente tomó un trago de néctar, el cual tuvo el mismo efecto. Se sintió mareada y se dejó caer al suelo, sentada. Respiró hondo.

-Cuidado- dijo Deméter- la ambrosía es fuerte. Con esa probada tienes para ir y volver sin complicaciones. No que vayas a tener muchos problemas. Tu alma ya probó las granadas del Inframundo, y también perteneces a ese mundo. Ve con cuidado- le entregó una moneda de oro- para que pagues a Caronte-

-Gracias... madre- dijo Constanza.

-Oh, mi Kore- dijo Deméter- si no supiera que eso te hace feliz... solo por eso es esta tregua con Hades. Ve con él y que sean felices-

-Gracias- sonrió Constanza.

-Espera- dijo otro de los dioses- yo te acompañaré a las puertas del Inframundo. Soy Hermes-

-Gracias, Hermes- dijo Constanza- pero conozco el camino-

Sonriendo, agradeció a los dioses del Olimpo y volvió a la tierra.

x-x-x

Madrid, España

Constanza apareció delante de Hypnos e Isabel en el museo. Respiró agitadamente. El viaje al Olimpo y de regreso la había dejado cansada. Se sorprendió al ver al dios del sueño en el museo con Isabel.

-¿Hypnos?¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

-Hades está deprimido- dijo Hypnos seriamente- no deja de abrazar el antiguo violín de Perséfone... quiero decir, tu violín que dejaste la reencarnación pasada. El Inframundo se volvió caótico. Incluso los Campos Elíseos parecen el mismo infierno...-

-Fue Ares- dijo Constanza rápidamente, llena de rabia- mi prima se hizo pasar por mí, y Ares me detuvo y me impidió desengañarlo. Pero lo amo a él, Hypnos. Yo amo solo a Hades. Tienes que ayudarme. Él tiene que saberlo-

Hypnos sonrió.

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Hypnos- tu tío planea algo para alejarte de él... tienes que darte prisa...-

Constanza asintió, y los tres se apresuraron hacia el metro. Recordaba lo que Isabel había dicho sobre la estación fantasma de Chamberí. Que esa estación abandonada era una entrada hacia el Inframundo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola chicos! Espero que les siga gustando esta historia… hasta el próximo capítulo

Abby L. / Nona =)


	12. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12: CHAMBERÍ

Estación de Atocha, Madrid, España

Constanza miró la estación de Atocha desde el otro lado de la calle, mientras descendía a la estación del Metro del mismo nombre. Quizá esa sería la última vez que la viera, pensaba. Una vez bajo tierra, tomaron el tren con dirección a Pinar de Chamartín.

-Son seis estaciones hasta Bilbao- explicó Isabel- la estación que le sigue sería Iglesia, pero entre ambas estaciones está la de Chamberí. No sé como haremos para hacerte bajar en ella...-

-El metro se detendrá si ella lo quiere así- dijo Hypnos con seguridad.

Constanza asintió, nerviosa. Sentía que las manos le sudaban. Hypnos lo notó.

-Tranquila- dijo Hypnos, tomando sus manos con cariño- yo te acompañaré, mi reina. No estarás sola. Y aunque lo estuvieras, es tu reino. Nadie se atrevería a ponerte un dedo encima, vivo o muerto-

Constanza le sonrió, y prosiguieron su viaje en silencio.

-"Proxima estación: Bilbao"- anunció el altavoz.

El corazón de Constanza dio un vuelco. El tren se detuvo, y los pasajeros entraron y salieron del tren. Cuando éste reanudó su marcha, Constanza se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la puerta del coche, seguida de Hypnos e Isabel.

"Quiero bajar en Chamberí. Quiero entrar al Inframundo", pensó Constanza con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Próxima estación: Chamberí"- dijo la grabación del altavoz, por primera vez en más de cincuenta años.

Constanza sintió que sus manos temblaban. El tren se detuvo lentamente en la estación que ya había visto al pasar por el metro. Una estación escasamente iluminada, en penumbra, con anuncios antiguos en las paredes. La chica miró hacia atrás. Nadie en el tren, salvo sus dos acompañantes, parecía haberse inmutado por que el tren se detuviera en una estación abandonada. El interior del carro también se encontraba en penumbra. Parecía que el tiempo se encontraba congelado.

La chica bajó del carro, seguida de Isabel e Hypnos. Una vez que lo hicieron, el tren volvió a la normalidad y continuó su viaje hacia la estación de Iglesia.

-Bien, aquí es- dijo Constanza, respirando hondo.

-Vamos, mi reina- dijo Hypnos- no temas, mi reina, pues Hades ya está muy cerca-

Constanza sonrió y estuvo a punto de comenzar a bajar las escaleras de la vieja estación en penumbra, siguiendo a Hypnos, cuando un grito ahogado de Isabel la detuvo. Los dos se volvieron hacia ella. Una mano la había atravesado, a la altura del pecho, de lado a lado. La chica de cabellos negros cayó al suelo de golpe, revelando a su atacante.

-¿Otra vez tu?- dijo Hypnos, exasperado, reprimiendo un tono de ansiedad- ¿quieres dejarnos en paz?-

Pero Constanza corrió al lado de Isabel, quien ya no se movía ni respiraba. Había un gran hoyo en su pecho, del cuál aun fluía sangre. La chica herida se volvió hacia ella con los ojos vacíos.

-Oh, ¿buscabas esto, pequeña?- dijo Ares sonriente, mostrándole un corazón palpitante y lleno de sangre en su mano derecha. Posteriormente se volvió al dios del Sueño- no era lo que tenía en mente para ella, pero al menos así ya no podrás volver a salvarla, Hypnos-

-¡No! ¡Isabel!- exclamó Constanza. Pensaba que ya no podía llorar más, pero su corazón no pudo soportarlo más.

-No llores, mi reina- dijo Hypnos, mirándola con compasión y tristeza- ella estará a donde nos dirigimos, en los Campos Elíseos, donde perteneces-

Ares se echó a reír.

-Para ser la reina del Inframundo, eres bastante lenta, niña- dijo Ares- y es tan fácil que te aferres a la vida. Lo mismo hice cuando eras pequeña... maté a tus padres para que dijeras que odiabas a Hades, para que te escuchara Pandora y por coraje ella misma enmascarara tu cosmo-

-¿Fuiste tú?- exclamó Hypnos lleno de furia- ¿tú causaste todo esto?-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Ares- ¿no escuchaste? Pandora la escuchó decir que odiaba a Hades por llevarse a sus padres, y ella fue quien enmascaró su alma para que su querido hermano Hades no sufriera con una chica tan malagradecida-

Hypnos miró a Ares con furia. Ya se las arreglaría más tarde con Pandora por haberles ocultado eso, causándoles tantos dolores de cabeza. Pero en ese momento solo quería masacrar al dios que tenía enfrente.

-Ya basta- exclamó Constanza, muy molesta, dejando a Isabel en el suelo y poniéndose de pie- estoy cansada de ti. Me iré en este momento al Inframundo. Hypnos, por favor cuida de Isabel. Yo conozco el camino...-

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Ares- no puedes ir...-

-Mírame- dijo Constanza, y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras de la estación. Ares intentó seguirla, pero Hypnos se lo impidió.

-No volverás a acercarte a mi reina- le dijo Hypnos.

-¿Quieres pelea, Hypnos?- dijo Ares, preparándose para pelear.

-Por supuesto- dijo Hypnos- te haré pagar lo que le hiciste a mi reina, y a esa chica...-

-Oh, no me digas que te enamoraste de una mortal- dijo Ares en tono de burla y escupiendo al piso- solo por defender a tu querida reina. Eres tan patético-

-Hablas demasiado- dijo Hypnos con repugnancia- prepárate-

x-x-x

Río Estigia, Inframundo.

Constanza bajó las escaleras apresuradamente. Sabía que Hypnos detendría a Ares lo suficiente hasta que ella se internara en el Inframundo, a donde no osaría seguirla. Bajó una larga escalera de caracol. Una vez que llegó al fondo, vio un enorme río, con muchas almas esperando en la orilla.

Un hombre encapuchado se acercó a ella en una barca. Ya sabía quien era, se trataba de Caronte. Ella se acercó a la orilla del río.

-Quiero que me lleves al otro lado, hacia donde se encuentra Hades- dijo ella.

-No transporto vivos- dijo Caronte con voz cortante.

Constanza sacó la moneda que le había dado Deméter en el Olimpo.

-Pagaré por ello- dijo Constanza, mostrándole la moneda.

-Tentador- dijo el encapuchado tras un minuto de silencio, mirando la enorme moneda de oro. Después sacudió la cabeza- pero no puedo transportar vivos-

-Soy Perséfone, reina de este mundo- dijo Constanza con seguridad- te ordeno que me lleves inmediatamente ante Hades-

Caronte la miró.

-Aún no tenemos reina- dijo Caronte después de pensarlo unos segundos- nuestra reina nos abandonó...-

-Yo soy la reina del Inframundo- dijo Constanza de nuevo- y te ordeno que me lleves de inmediato ante Hades-

Caronte la miró. Una vez mas, sacudió la cabeza, pero se inclinó ante ella y la invitó a subir a bordo. Sin decir palabra, la llevó al otro lado del río, ante la mirada sorprendida de todas las almas presentes. Una vez que la dejó en la orilla, Constanza bajó y le agradeció.

-¿Cómo llegaré hasta Hades?- le preguntó Constanza.

-Tiene que ir hasta Giudecca, al fondo del Inframundo, y cruzar el muro de los Lamentos hacia los Campos Elíseos, ahí es donde se encuentra en este momento mi señor...- dijo Caronte.

Constanza le agradeció nuevamente y se apresuró a ir en esa dirección. Nunca antes había estado ahí, pero en su corazón conocía el camino. Su alma lo había recorrido ya miles de veces en las anteriores reencarnaciones, y su corazón la guiaba.

x-x-x

Campos Elíseos, Inframundo

-Lo sabía- dijo Pandora, enfurecida, para sí misma- sabía que esto ocurriría. Esa chiquilla es una malagradecida. Y que todo lo que hice para evitarle este daño a Hades no sirvió de nada-

Recorrió molesta su habitación en el castillo de Hades en círculos, cuando Minos apareció ante ella.

-Mi señora Pandora- dijo Minos- un reporte de lo más alarmante llegó a mis oídos-

-¿Qué sucede, Minos?- preguntó, mientras se dejó caer sobre una silla.

-Hay una chica que entró con vida al Inframundo- dijo Minos- una chica que dice ser la reina Perséfone. El mismo Caronte me dijo que la transportó a través del Estigia, y que en este momento se dirige hacia Giudecca. Dice que quiere llegar a donde se encuentra Hades-

-No lo permitiré- dijo Pandora, poniéndose de pie- esa chica o es una impostora o es quien hirió el corazón de Hades. La haré pagar...-

Tomó su tridente y desapareció, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia Giudecca.

x-x-x

Thanatos se había ocupado del gobierno del Inframundo desde la ausencia de Hades, y ahora que había vuelto y seguía indispuesto, continuó manejando los asuntos del mundo de los muertos. También a sus oídos llegó el reporte de Minos. Una vez que escuchó aquello, envió a los tres jueces a traer a la chica que decía ser la reina del Inframundo a su presencia.

"Si es Constanza, ella podrá aclarar todo esto, pues es probable que sea un malentendido... sobre todo porque Ares estuvo involucrado..."

Pensó en comunicarlo a Hades, pero se detuvo.

"No lo sé por cierto, y aunque lo fuera, tal vez Hades no quiera escucharme" pensó Thanatos "además, seguramente Hypnos tuvo algo que ver con su presencia".

Se levantó y salió a buscar a esa chica.

x-x-x

Hades seguía en su habitación en los Campos Elíseos, ignorante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su propio reino. Suspiró. Pensó que quizá solo tendría que esperar una reencarnación para que Perséfone volviera a estar con él como antes. La tentación de morir y esperar en aquel letargo su próxima reencarnación, en la que estaría con su amada reina, era muy grande.

Se levantó y pensó en dirigirse al Tártaro. Pero se detuvo en la puerta. No podía abandonar el resto de su mundo, de su reino, que tanto amaba. Además, eventualmente, un día Constanza moriría y bajaría al Inframundo, y él seguramente la recibiría con el mismo amor que siempre le había tenido. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

x-x-x

Constanza llegó a Giudecca más pronto de lo que cualquier otro mortal hubiera hecho. Los espectros se apartaban para dejarla pasar. Los abismos se allanaban para que sus pies no tropezaran y los ríos cortaban su cauce para que no se mojara, reconociendo a su reina.

La chica subió los escalones del palacio de Giudecca, con su corazón lleno de alegría. Pronto llegaría ante Hades. Abrió la puerta y vio una gran sala, y un trono delante de una cortina. Se apresuró a subir pero, apenas había dado un paso cuando una voz femenina la detuvo.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo la voz- la verdad no imaginaba que tendrías las agallas de aparecer aquí-

Constanza se detuvo.

-¿Quién es?- dijo la chica.

-Soy Pandora, la hermana de Hades, la regente del Inframundo- dijo Pandora, saliendo detrás de la cortina, tridente en mano- no creas que te dejaré pasar hacia los Campos Elíseos con vida. Ya has hecho sufrir demasiado a mi hermano pequeño-

-Pero todo fue un error- dijo Constanza- yo nunca quise lastimarlo, pero...-

-¡No mientas!- gritó Pandora, lanzándole un rayo con el tridente, el cual apenas pudo esquivar la chica- yo misma te escuché gritar que odiabas a Hades, hace más de 10 años cuando tus padres murieron-

-Todo fue un error- repitió Constanza- una trampa de Ares. Él mató a mis padres y te guió hasta ahí para que me escucharas y cubrieras mi esencia divina...-

-Ya me cansé de ti y de tus mentiras- exclamó Pandora, y le lanzó otro rayo, el cual volvió a evitar.

-¡Basta!- exclamó Constanza- por favor, déjame hablar con Hades. Tengo que decirle lo que en realidad ocurrió-

-No tienes nada de que hablar con Hades- dijo Pandora- y la única manera de que pertenezcas a este mundo es que mueras, así que no te muevas y yo haré el resto-

Y lanzó otro rayo. Constanza sabía que no iba a poder esquivarlo y cerró los ojos. Pensó en Isabel, que probablemente estaría ya en los Campos Elíseos. Pensó que vería a sus padres. Y en Hades, en el amor de su vida.

El impacto nunca ocurrió. En vez de eso, un hombre cayó frente a ella de rodillas, golpeado por el rayo de Pandora. Nunca lo había visto en su vida, en esta vida, pero sabía quien era. Se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a él antes de que cayera de golpe al suelo.

-Aiakos...- susurró ella- no tenías que...-

-Claro que sí, mi reina- dijo Aiakos, apretando los dientes.

-¿Que significa esta insolencia?- exclamó Pandora, apartando a Aiakos y haciendolo caer boca abajo, para después volver a apuntar su tridente hacia Constanza- ¿porqué defienden a esta traidora e impostora?-

Radamanthys dio un paso al frente, colocándose entre las dos mujeres.

-Mi señor Thanatos nos ordenó buscarla y llevarla a su presencia, a salvo e ilesa- dijo el juez- y es como la llevaremos...-

Pandora frunció el ceño.

-¿Se atreven a desobedecerme?- dijo ella.

-No- dijo Minos- obedecemos a Thanatos- se volvió hacia Constanza y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras Radamanthys levantaba a Aiakos- después de usted-

Constanza les agradeció y comenzó a caminar con ellos hacia el muro de los Lamentos. Puso su mano sobre él y de inmediato cruzó hacia el otro lado, hacia los Campos Elíseos.

x-x-x

Estación de Chamberí, Madrid, España

Hypnos se llevó la mano al costado, el cual sangraba profusamente. Miró con furia a Ares, quien había dejado el corazón de Isabel en el suelo, el cual ya había cesado de palpitar. Con tristeza se dio cuenta de que Isabel ya había cruzado también hacia el mundo de los muertos. Ares tampoco estaba ileso, pero miraba a Hypnos con la misma autosuficiencia que lo caracterizaba.

-Bueno, Hypnos, parece que yo soy el vencedor- dijo Ares.

-Ni por error- dijo Hypnos- mi reina se encuentra a salvo en el Inframundo, y esa es la victoria que yo perseguía...-

Ares arrugó la frente, muy enfadado.

-Nos veremos pronto, Hypnos- dijo Ares- esto no se quedará así. Hades no recuperará a Perséfone en esta reencarnación. Fue lo que prometí y pienso cumplir- y desapareció.

Hypnos relajó su postura de defensa y se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Isabel. Sacó de su bolsillo una moneda y la puso en su mano.

-Te veré del otro lado, Isabel- dijo Hypnos, mientras su cuerpo se convertía en miles de puntos de luz ante sus ojos- gracias por cuidar de mi reina hasta el final y traerla hasta aquí... te prometo que serás recompensada-

Y bajó la escalera, en la misma dirección que Constanza.

x-x-x

Campos Elíseos, Inframundo

Constanza fue escoltada por los tres jueces del Inframundo hacia el palacio de Hades en los Campos Elíseos. Era la vista más hermosa que Constanza había visto, la misma que había recordado mientras tocaba el Stradivarius en el Palacio Real. Pero la vista se había distorsionado y oscurecido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Constanza.

-La tristeza de Hades distorsiona la vista en los Campos Elíseos- dijo Minos- usualmente es un lugar muy hermoso...-

-¿Dónde está él?- preguntó Constanza.

Antes de que pudieran contestar, Thanatos salió del castillo y caminó hacia ella. Constanza pensaba que le iba a reclamar lo ocurrido, pero el dios de la muerte se arrodilló ante ella.

-Bienvenida, mi reina- dijo Thanatos.

Constanza sonrió, puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo hizo levantarse.

-Gracias, Thanatos. ¿No ha vuelto Hypnos?- preguntó Constanza, y Thanatos sacudió la cabeza- ¿donde está Hades? Llévame con él, por favor- dijo ella.

Thanatos asintió y guió a Constanza. Esta sentía su corazón lleno de ansiedad. Recorrieron un par de pasillos, cuando Constanza ignoró las instrucciones de Thanatos y se adelantó corriendo por una escalinata.

-Espera, Constanza- dijo Thanatos- no está ahí-

-Sí, yo sé que es por acá- dijo Constanza casi sin aliento. Thanatos la siguió.

x-x-x

En la armería del castillo, en la torre oeste, Hades desenvainó su espada. Tenía poco tiempo de haberla limpiado, y miró su reflejo por la resplandeciente hoja. Suspiró. Quizá sería buena idea morir en ese momento y esperar la siguiente reencarnación, a ver si tenía mejor suerte. Esta había sido un completo fiasco. No podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido. Que esta vez había perdido a Perséfone, que ella le había entregado su corazón a otro hombre.

Se acercó la punta de la espada a su pecho. Respiró hondo y se preparó. Cuando abriera los ojos de nuevo, quizá ya estaría con su reina. Uno... dos...

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

No me maten! Jaja espero que les guste hasta ahorita, y me disculpo por el suspenso. Muchas gracias por sus reviews…

Abby L / Nona =)


	13. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13: EL COMPROMISO

En la armería del castillo, en la torre oeste, Hades desenvainó su espada. Tenía poco tiempo de haberla limpiado, y miró su reflejo por la resplandeciente hoja. Suspiró. Quizá sería buena idea morir en ese momento y esperar la siguiente reencarnación, a ver si tenía mejor suerte. Esta había sido un completo fiasco. No podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido. Que esta vez había perdido a Perséfone, que ella le había entregado su corazón a otro hombre.

Se acercó la punta de la espada a su pecho. Respiró hondo y se preparó. Cuando abriera los ojos de nuevo, quizá ya estaría con su reina. Uno... dos...

Antes de moverse, una voz llamó directamente a su corazón.

-¡Hades!-

El dios del Inframundo se quedó helado y dejó caer la espada al suelo. Miró detenidamente sus manos vacías, no muy seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. Unos segundos después, volvió a escucharla.

-¡Hades!-

Hades se volvió hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Corriendo hacia él, seguida de Thanatos, venía corriendo la mujer en la que más había pensado todo este tiempo. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder creerlo. Constanza llegó hasta donde estaba él, sin aliento y respirando agitadamente. Se veía hermosa con sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus negros cabellos revueltos. La abrazó y la dejó recuperar el aliento.

-Constanza- dijo Hades en voz baja. Parpadeó de nuevo, sorprendido, y sacudió la cabeza- ¿moriste? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-No, claro que no morí- dijo Constanza, aún respirando agitadamente, separándose de él por un momento- deberías saber... cuando alguien esta vivo aquí, ¿no?-

-Sí, pero no...- dijo Hades- no puedo creer...-

-Que esté aquí- completó Constanza- Hades, todo fue un malentendido...-

Hades la miró interrogante, y Constanza le explicó como, con ayuda de Ares, su prima lo había engañado haciéndole creer que se casaría con el conde Enrique. De no haber estado tan feliz y confundido de ver a Constanza ahí, habría ido directamente a achicharrar a ese infeliz de Ares, sin importarle que fuera un dios fuerte.

Al terminar su explicación, Constanza miró la espada en el suelo y palideció. Volvió su mirada a Hades de nuevo.

-¿Qué era lo que ibas a hacer?- dijo ella- y por mi culpa...-

Constanza lo abrazó por la cintura y se echó a llorar, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él. Él la recibió sorprendido y le devolvió el abrazo. Thanatos se dio cuenta de que estaba de más y se retiró discretamente.

-Ya, no llores, mi Constanza- dijo él en voz baja- no sucedió nada, gracias a que llegaste a tiempo. Estamos juntos y todo va a estar bien...-

-Ya lo recordé- dijo Constanza- recordé todos estos años. Te amo, Hades. Pero, ¿porqué siempre tienes que tratar de enamorarme una y otra vez?-

-No lo sé- dijo Hades, sonriendo. Y así se quedaron, abrazados, por unos minutos

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron los jueces del Inframundo, Pandora, Lune y algunos espectros, quienes los observaron en silencio. Unos minutos después también llegó Hypnos, cubierto de sangre, pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Por fin- dijo Hypnos, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a Pandora. Entrecerró los ojos y encendió su cosmo enfadado- así que tu fuiste la culpable de tantos dolores de cabeza-

-No sé de que...- comenzó Pandora, nerviosa, dando un paso hacia atrás. Hades y Constanza los miraron sin entender por unos momentos.

-Tú fuiste la que enmascaró a nuestra reina cuando era niña- dijo Hypnos- caíste en la trampa de Ares y nos dificultaste el trabajo de encontrarla...-

-¿Es cierto eso?- dijo Hades, molesto, encendiendo su cosmo también.

-Pero, pero... no fue así como pasó...- dijo Pandora, al borde de las lágrimas- pero no quería que ella...-

-Aunque seas mi hermana, pagarás por ello...- dijo Hades. Constanza los miró alternadamente y apretó la mano de Hades, el cual apagó su cosmo al instante.

-No, no pasa nada- dijo Constanza en voz baja- también fue mi culpa por decir lo que dije. No debí dejarme provocar...- se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla.

Hades la miró con adoración, y murmuró en voz baja que la perdonaría por lo ocurrido, solo porque su reina ya estaba a salvo entre sus brazos de nuevo. Constanza sonrió, y de pronto se alarmó al ver a Hypnos.

-¡Hypnos!- exclamó Constanza, separándose de Hades por primera vez y acercándose para ver su herida- ¿estás bien? ¿qué sucedió?-

-No te preocupes por mí, mi reina- dijo Hypnos- me alegra que llegaras a tiempo-

Constanza le sonrió, pero su sonrisa duró poco y desapareció al recordar lo ocurrido en Chamberí y a su amiga Isabel. Hypnos adivinó este pensamiento, y se hizo a un lado. Detrás de él estaba Isabel, llevando un vestido largo con un broche dorado en el pecho en forma de corazón y varias flores entrelazadas en los cabellos.

-¡Isabel!- exclamó Constanza, y se lanzó a abrazarla.

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijo Isabel despues de unos momentos, rompiendo el abrazo.

-Perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Constanza- me defendiste varias veces, y me ayudaste a llegar hasta aquí... y por mi culpa...-

-Exageras- dijo Isabel, mientras le ataba una pulsera de flores blancas en la muñeca izquierda- no te preocupes por mi, Stanzy. Será un placer volver a servirte, ahora en esta vida...-

Constanza sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ni menciones eso. Eres mi amiga- dijo Constanza- no sabes lo mucho que te debo...-

Isabel iba a responder, pero en vez de eso se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un grito. Un aura blanca rodeó a Constanza, y ésta comenzó a desaparecer. Los espectros se inquietaron, y Hades intentó en vano detenerla, lo único que pudo atraer hacia sí mismo fue aire.

Hubo un fuerte destello de luz, y Constanza desapareció. Una nota quedó en el punto donde había desaparecido. Una nota firmada por Ares.

x-x-x

Madrid, España

Constanza parpadeó, y de pronto se encontró sentada en el medio de la sala de su propia casa, en la Gran Vía. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño? Miró la pulsera de flores blancas en su muñeca izquierda y sacudió la cabeza. Todo había sido real. Hacía un rato había estado en el Inframundo con Hades. ¿Cómo había llegado a Madrid?

Trató de levantarse, pero al intentarlo se sintió mareada y se volvió a dejar caer sobre el asiento, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Le dolía.

-Calma, mi querida Constanza, los viajes entre mundos deben agotar...- dijo el señor Vivaldi- te tomará un buen rato poderte poner en pie-

Constanza se volvió hacia él con una mirada confundida. No lograba entender que acababa de pasar.

-Fuiste muy valiente al tratar de escaparte de aquí hacia el Inframundo sin mi permiso y en contra de mi voluntad, pequeña- continuó su tío- pero como recuerdas, prometí que mi sobrina no sería la esposa de Hades, y pienso cumplirlo-

Constanza arrugó la frente y sintió calor a su alrededor. Vivaldi miró a la chica, rodeada de un cosmo dorado, y sonrió.

-Veo que ya has comido ambrosía y bebido néctar de los dioses- dijo el tío- por fin eres toda una diosa...-

Constanza lo miró con furia con su cosmo encendido, pero su tío se burló de su mirada. Se encontraba mareada y cerró los ojos, apagando el cosmo dorado.

-Espero que sea la última vez que me desobedeces- dijo el señor Vivaldi finalmente.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Constanza, encendiendo su cosmo de nuevo- tan pronto como... me pueda levantar, me iré de aquí-

-No lo harás- dijo él sin borrar su sonrisa- tienes un compromiso con el conde Enrique...-

Constanza se inclinó hacia delante.

-No me quedaré- dijo ella- iré con Hades... a donde pertenezco...-

-Mira, pequeña- dijo el señor Vivaldi peligrosamente, articulando lentamente todas sus palabras- tú perteneces a este mundo. Hice un pacto con Ares para evitarte el problema de tener que ir a vivir al Inframundo-

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Constanza enfadada- ¿porqué te empeñas en ayudarlo a destruir mi felicidad?-

-Deberías ver la cara de tu padre cuando supimos que eras la reencarnación de Perséfone- exclamó el señor Vivaldi- lo decepcionaste desde el momento en que naciste...-

A la chica le dolieron esas palabras, apagó su cosmo y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Vivaldi sonrió al ver el efecto de las mismas.

-Pero se sacrificó para salvarte de ese destino. Nos sacrificamos los dos- continuó Vivaldi- no tenías ni dos horas de vida cuando salimos de la ciudad y del país, dejando atrás nuestro hogar. Hice un pacto con Ares para despistar a Hades. ¡Entiende que es por tu propio bien!-

Constanza sacudió la cabeza, cabizbaja.

-No, tío, te equivocas- dijo ella- Hades es mi destino. No porque mi alma esté destinada a él. Es mi decisión. Lo amo e iré al Inframundo con él-

Vivaldi enrojeció de rabia. Se acercó a él y la golpeó en la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Ella se llevó la mano a la mejilla y lo miró asustada.

-Mi querida Constanza, esta misma noche saldremos de aquí- dijo Vivaldi, recuperando la compostura- por fortuna, la nube que Pandora puso alrededor de tu alma no permitirá que Hades te encuentre-

-No iré contigo- dijo ella.

-No te estoy preguntando- dijo Vivaldi, y se volvió hacia los sirvientes- preparen el jet, nos vamos de aquí. Hay una boda que celebrar-

x-x-x

Campos Elíseos, Inframundo

La furia de Hades fue impresionante. La nota de Ares decía que él había marcado a Constanza desde su nacimiento, colocándole un pequeño diamante detrás de su dije de la puerta de Alcalá, con el que podría rastrearla y traerla de cualquier parte del mundo, incluso desde el reino de Hades.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Thanatos- es la segunda vez que Ares nos aventaja de esa manera. En esta era estamos muy mal preparados...-

Hypnos bajó la mirada tristemente, pero Isabel sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Isabel- ¿cómo van a traer de vuelta a mi amiga?-

Los espectros la miraron.

-Volverás a la tierra- dijo Hades- necesito que sigas protegiendo a Constanza-

Pero Isabel sacudió la cabeza.

-Ahora sabemos que el señor Vivaldi trabaja para Ares, y Ares fue quien me hizo esto- señaló su corazón dorado que tenía sobre el pecho- Vivaldi ya estará al tanto de lo ocurrido-

-Tal vez deberíamos disfrazarnos- dijo Radamanthys- a nosotros los jueces no nos conoce... tal vez podríamos...-

-No- dijo Hades- se acabó la hora de las sutilezas. Voy a recuperar a mi Constanza de una vez por todas. Hypnos, necesito que vayas al Palacio Real. Thanatos, por favor, ve al Prado. Y tú, Pandora, quédate aquí mientras tanto. Isabel- se volvió hacia la chica

-¿Si?- dijo ella.

-Sé que estoy abusando, pero necesitaré tu ayuda también- dijo Hades.

Una vez que partieron, Pandora se quedó mirándolos alejarse en silencio. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha. No la había llamado Perséfone. La había llamado por su nombre. Hades se había enamorado de ella de la manera más pura y completa.

x-x-x

Constanza estaba furiosa. Nunca antes se habían pasado de esa manera con ella. Había escuchado a su tío hablando por teléfono con el conde Enrique, diciéndole que se Constanza se casaría con él en Mallorca esa misma noche. El conde ya había alquilado un jet y se había dirigido a ese sitio, para total desesperación de la chica. No le hacía ninguna gracia que su tío estuviera arreglando una boda que ella no deseaba. Pero tenía otros problemas más inmediatos de que preocuparse. La habían atado a una silla y la habían encerrado en la habitación de servicio del cuarto de Eloísa, para asegurarse de que no escapara. María había sido despedida, con la amenaza de que sufriría el mismo destino que Isabel si decía algo de lo ocurrido.

-Por favor Eloísa- suplicó Constanza- déjame ir...-

Eloísa respondió con un gruñido.

-Por favor, siempre has sido como mi hermana- dijo Constanza- no me hagas esto... sé que también piensas que es injusto...-

-Claro que es injusto- estalló Eloísa- es injusto que mortales y dioses se fijen en ti por igual. Es injusto que todo el talento musical esté de tu lado. Y es injusto que hasta mi propio padre te considere más valiosa que yo...-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada- dijo Eloísa- ya me harté de ti y de Hades. No seré la segunda. Yo seré la primera Vivaldi-

-Eso no me importa, Eloísa- dijo Constanza- si me dejas ir, me iré al Inframundo, jamás volveré a aparecer en la tierra, jamás tendrás que volver a verme...-

-No me importa- dijo Eloísa- me has robado la felicidad por mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en mi vida, yo robaré la tuya...-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Espero que les guste hasta ahora… muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Abby L. / Nona =)


	14. Capitulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14: LA BATALLA POR CONSTANZA

Más tarde, cuando ya había oscurecido, Constanza fue sacada de la casa por la fuerza por varios hombres. Ella intentó en vano resistirse. La subieron a un coche junto con otros dos sujetos.

-Te veré en el aeropuerto, mi querida Constanza- dijo el señor Vivaldi por la ventanilla.

-¿Porqué no vienes conmigo, cobarde?- dijo Constanza- ¿tienes miedo de que Hades te haga volar junto con el coche?-

-Oh, por supuesto que no- dijo el señor Vivaldi, quitándole el dije con la puerta de Alcalá y guardándoselo en el bolsillo- este coche irá bien custodiado por Ares...-

-¡Ares!- exclamó Constanza, observando al dios con su aspecto humano junto a su tío.

-Te estaré siguiendo, pequeña, así que no intentes nada raro... aunque dudo que lo tengas las agallas... o la fuerza- dijo Ares.

Constanza frunció el entrecejo.

-Yo no apostaría si fuera tu- dijo ella.

Vivaldi y Ares se echaron a reír.

-Pórtate bien, pequeña- dijo el señor Vivaldi- no queremos que tu futuro esposo tenga una mala impresión de ti-

Antes de que pudiera responder, el hombre a la derecha de ella cerró la ventanilla.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo con voz ronca, pero conocida para Constanza.

-De inmediato- dijo la chofer.

El coche arrancó a toda velocidad, haciendo que Constanza se hundiera en su asiento, entre los dos hombres. Los miró alternadamente, y luego los ojos negros y rizos del mismo color que se veían por el retrovisor del conductor.

-¿Isabel?- dijo Constanza.

-La misma- sonrió la conductora- ahora sujétate bien, que este será un paseo acelerado...-

No habían recorrido ni un kilómetro, cuando se escuchó un golpe en la ventanilla derecha. Constanza ahogó un grito y se pegó al hombre de la izquierda, quien la protegió del impacto con sus brazos. Por la ventanilla rota apareció la cara airada de Ares.

-¿No te dije que no intentaras nada?- dijo el dios enfurecido.

-No fue ella- dijo el hombre de la derecha de Constanza- fuimos nosotros...-

Una esfera de energía morada, proveniente de la mano del hombre de la derecha, dio de lleno en la cara del dios, que salió disparado y lejos de la ventanilla. El otro hombre se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Radamanthys?- dijo Constanza, y luego se volvió al de la izquierda- ¿Minos?-

Los dos asintieron.

-Y Aiakos está también. Se encargó de estropear el coche de tu tío- dijo Isabel.

-¿A donde vamos?- dijo Constanza, preocupada- agradezco lo que hicieron, pero Ares es un dios...-

No agregó la pregunta que tenía en mente.

-Hades nos alcanzará pronto- dijo Isabel, adivinando sus pensamientos- todo esto fue idea suya para rescatarte-

-¿Y a donde vamos?- preguntó Constanza.

-Ya lo verás, ya casi llegamos- dijo Isabel. Se detuvo en plena calle, frente a un ancho edificio, con una plaza y una estatua frente a él. Constanza lo miró.

-¿Qué pretende...?- preguntó Constanza en voz baja, pero bajaron del coche y se internaron rápidamente al Museo del Prado. Tenían que darse prisa. Era seguro que Ares y Vivaldi los estaban siguiendo.

x-x-x

Isabel guió a Constanza por el museo, de nuevo se detuvieron en el vestíbulo principal con las estatuas de Zeus y Deméter, desde el cual se podía ver la sala de las Musas... la entrada al Olimpo.

Hades y Thanatos la estaban esperando ahí. El primero no se contuvo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya no tienes ese dije maldito, ¿verdad?- dijo Hades.

-No- respondió ella- tenía miedo de no volverte a ver, y te extrañé...-

-Y yo a ti- dijo Hades- pero tenemos que separarnos de nuevo, solo por esta noche-

-¿Porque?- quiso saber ella.

-Me aseguraré de que estés a salvo en el Inframundo, y que Ares no vuelva a molestarte- aseguró Hades.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Constanza.

-Haces muchas preguntas, mi amor- dijo Hades.

Constanza iba a insistir, pero en ese momento llegó Hypnos, seguido de Aiakos, con un objeto entre sus manos. Lo que más había deseado en toda su vida. El violín Stradivarius del Palacio Real.

-Para ti, mi reina- dijo Hypnos.

-No puedo- dijo Constanza, mirándolo- no es mío-

-Es tuyo- dijo Hypnos- fue hecho para ti. Dejé en su lugar una réplica idéntica. Por favor, tómalo-

Constanza dudó. Tomó el preciado objeto de manos de Hypnos y lo admiró por segunda vez. Se lo acomodó y comenzó a tocar. Era una melodía alegre. Los dioses y los espectros la miraron, satisfechos. Lamentablemente no tocó por mucho tiempo, pues un aplauso la hizo detenerse.

-Bien, bien- dijo Ares, seguido del señor Vivaldi- creo que hasta aquí llega tu insolencia, Hades. Constanza se quedará conmigo. Ese fue el trato que hizo Vivaldi...-

-Constanza no le pertenece a él para hacer esos tratos- dijo Hades, y se volvió a Hypnos y Thanatos- ahora-

Los dioses gemelos actuaron tan rápidamente que Constanza no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Hypnos tomó a Constanza entre sus brazos, la alzó y corrió con ella hacia la sala de las Musas. Ares trató de seguirlo, pero Thanatos se metió a su camino. De un golpe, el dios de la guerra lo apartó, y estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella cuando Hades lo detuvo a pulso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Hades- ella es mía. No dejaré que vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima. Primero tendrás que acabar conmigo-

Mientras, Vivaldi disparó su arma hacia Constanza, quien gritó al escuchar el disparo, aunque no fue herida. Aquello distrajo a Hades, quien fue golpeado y rechazado por Ares. Iba a lanzarse de nuevo contra Hypnos y Constanza, cuando la estatua de Deméter se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No!- bramó Ares, viendo a Constanza desaparecer hacia el Olimpo junto a Hypnos.

x-x-x

Olimpo, Grecia

Hypnos y Constanza cayeron al suelo al llegar al Olimpo. El dios del sueño respiró hondo, satisfecho de haber logrado cruzar antes de que Ares los detuviera.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca- dijo Hypnos.

Constanza se levantó apresuradamente y se volvió hacia el portal entre la Tierra y el Olimpo.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Constanza.

-No te preocupes- dijo Hypnos- Ares sabe que la única manera de lastimar a Hades es a través de ti...-

Constanza sonrió.

-Deméter... quiero decir, mi madre, nos ayudó a escapar... ¿verdad?- dijo ella.

-Así es- dijo Deméter antes de que Hypnos pudiera contestar.

-Gracias- dijo Constanza.

-Te debo una disculpa, hija mía- dijo Deméter- no debí haber confiado en Ares. No pensé que sus intenciones fueran malas. No debí escucharlo...-

-No hay nada que disculpar- sonrió Constanza.

Minutos más tarde, Hades y Thanatos cruzaron hacia el Olimpo. Constanza se lanzó a abrazar al primero. Deméter le lanzó una mirada resignada.

-Hades, habrá una junta con Zeus ahora mismo- dijo Deméter- para resolver este asunto...-

x-x-x

Zeus convocó a los dioses a una junta para decidir el futuro de Perséfone. Por un lado estaba Ares, molesto por su reciente derrota en la tierra. Y por otro lado Hades, harto de que el dios de la guerra siguiera metiéndose en sus asuntos.

-Ya basta- dijo Zeus- ya estoy harto de esta pelea. Ares, te ordeno que dejes en paz a Perséfone...-

-No es justo, padre- protestó Ares- Perséfone fue robada por el Inframundo... pertenece más al Olimpo que a ese sitio...-

Zeus frunció el ceño.

-Deméter me ha dicho que está a favor de que su hija baje al Inframundo con Hades. Y yo también. Los dioses ya hemos tenido suficiente de esta pelea- dijo Zeus.

Deméter asintió, y sonrió a Constanza.

-No lo acepto- dijo Ares, señalando a Constanza- su tío hizo un trato conmigo, y no me retiraré sin pelear...-

Hades frunció el ceño.

-Vivaldi no tenía derecho sobre ella- dijo Hades.

-Tenía derecho sobre su vida mortal- dijo Ares- por lo que me pertenece, a menos de que quieras pelear-

-La diferencia es que yo no quiero pelear- dijo Hades, pero miró a Constanza, que estaba sentada junto a él, con adoración- pero estoy dispuesto a pelear por lo que es mío-

-No, no lo puedo permitir- dijo Constanza, mirando a Hades- no quiero esto...-

Constanza apretó la mano de Hades.

-No te preocupes- dijo Hades.

-Está bien- dijo Zeus- se llevará a cabo. Pero será la primera y última pelea para arreglar este problema. El perdedor tendrá que retirarse para siempre-

Constanza sintió un vuelco.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Constanza, pero Hades y Ares se miraban con furia. El que perdiera, perdería a Perséfone para siempre.

-Lo siento, Koré, pero están decididos- dijo Deméter, tomando a Constanza por los hombros.

-Mi hija Atena será árbitro en esta contienda- continuó Zeus- se celebrará dentro de una hora en su santuario-

Los dos dioses contrincantes hicieron una mueca. No les agradaba que su última rival fuera a ser el árbitro, pero decidieron no discutir.

-Vamos- dijo Hades, mirando a Hypnos y Thanatos. Luego se volvió con Constanza hacia Deméter- dejo contigo a la razón de mi existencia...-

Deméter sonrió.

-Cuidaré muy bien a Kore, no te preocupes...-

x-x-x

Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia

Los dioses se reunieron en Coliseo del Santuario de Atena, listos para observar la pelea que prometía mucho. Los caballeros también rodearon la arena, listos para intentar contener los ataques de los dioses rivales en caso de presentarse una eventualidad.

Los dioses portaban sus armaduras y llevaron sus armas. Ares llevaba una una espada, su escudo y una red. Hades solamente llevó su espada.

Las diosas miraban nerviosamente entre los espectadores.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo Constanza.

-No te preocupes, Perséfone- dijo Hera, quien estaba junto a ella e Isabel- Ares no tiene nada que hacer. Hades lo hará pedazos, está furioso por todo lo que ha hecho-

Constanza miró a Hades. Parecía en paz, pero su cosmo tenía un aura terrible.

-Acabemos con esto, Hades- dijo Ares, con una sonrisa maligna.

-Yo no lo pude haber dicho mejor- dijo Hades, levantando su espada.

Atena dio la indicación, y la pelea comenzó. Ares se lanzó contra Hades, quien lo rechazó rápidamente con su descomunal espada. Ares no se rindió y volvió a atacar a Hades, y volvió a ser rechazado de la misma manera.

-¿Porqué no me atacas?- le gritó Ares, asestando otro golpe, que fue rechazado como los anteriores.

-Tus golpes son fuertes, pero sin dirección- dijo Hades, Dio un paso hacia la izquierda y con un hábil movimiento de la espada hirió el talón de Ares, quien saltó hacia atrás dando un alarido. Miró su tobillo sangrante y se enfureció aún más.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo Constanza.

-Calma, Stanzy- dijo Isabel- Hades va a ganar...-

-Pero a Hades no le gustan las peleas- dijo Constanza- no me gusta que tenga que luchar por mi culpa-

Isabel no dijo nada y volvió su atención a la lucha entre los dos dioses. Evidentemente Hades tenía la ventaja en fuerza y en habilidad. Al verse en desventaja, Ares creó una bola de fuego y la lanzó hacia las gradas, a la altura donde miraban Constanza e Isabel. Hades paró su golpe y se distrajo, lo cual fue aprovechado por Ares para asestar un golpe de espada al dios del Inframundo, quien retrocedió dos pasos y se llevó la mano al abdomen, apretando los dientes de dolor.

-Esto se acaba ahora, Hades- dijo Ares- ella es mía-

Hades frunció el ceño y se levantó para contraatacar, sin embargo, un árbol creció del suelo justo entre los dos contrincantes, separándolos.

-¿Qué demo...?- comenzó Ares. Un millar de lianas y ramas crecieron del suelo y atraparon al dios de la guerra- ¡Deméter! ¿Qué crees que haces?-

Los dioses se volvieron hacia Deméter, quien miraba sorprendida la escena.

-No soy yo...- dijo Deméter, volviéndose a donde se encontraba Constanza. La joven tenía su cosmo encendido y miraba con furia a Ares.

-Ya me cansé de ti- exclamó Constanza, caminando hacia él sobre la arena- destruiste a mi familia, mataste a mi mejor amiga, y ahora te atreves a lastimar al hombre que amo con trampas... yo misma te daré tu merecido...-

Las lianas y ramas se tensaron alrededor del dios, quien estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. Hades se levantó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Constanza.

-No te alteres, mi amor- dijo Hades en un susurro- él no lo vale...-

Zeus se puso de pie.

-Bien, esto da por terminado este asunto- dijo el rey de los dioses- Perséfone puede hacer lo que le plazca, y Ares no intervendrá en su decisión-

Ares iba a reclamar, pero el resto de los dioses lo miraron con reprobación, así que solo suspiró.

-Esta bien, ustedes ganan... por esta vez- dijo el dios- ya verán las próximas reencarnaciones...-

Ares se retiró, y Zeus se volvió hacia Hades y Constanza.

-Hades, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando un dios se retira- dijo Zeus con seriedad. Hades borró su sonrisa y asintió.

-Estoy dispuesto- dijo Hades- con tal de que Ares se mantenga alejado de ella...-

Constanza miró alternadamente a Zeus y a Hades.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Cuando vuelvas a tu vida, a España- comenzó a explicar Hades- será como si Ares no hubiera intervenido. Significa que no me conocerás, ni me recordarás...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Constanza, mirándolo con miedo, como si acabara de decirle que nunca más se volverían a ver- no, no puedo aceptar eso...-

-Como lo escuchas- dijo Hades, antes de que Zeus interviniera- también significa que Isabel vivirá. Pero no temas, mi reina. Ya se quien eres y donde encontrarte. Iré a ti y te enamoraré de nuevo. Te lo prometo. No dejaré que nada ni nadie me aleje de ti...-

Constanza iba a decir algo, pero sonrió ante la sincera declaración de Hades. Se volvió hacia Zeus.

-Está bien. Envíame de regreso. Estoy dispuesta- dijo Constanza.

Zeus sonrió también. Tenía muchos años sin ver nada parecido. Una luz brilló alrededor de Constanza y de Isabel, y ambas chicas desaparecieron.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Ya casi termina! Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por sus reviews

Abby L. / Nona


	15. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15: UN NUEVO MUNDO

Madrid, España

Constanza despertó en su cama. Cuando abrió los ojos, se volvió hacia su lado derecho, y encontró a Isabel recogiendo algunas prendas del suelo y de las sillas. Sonrió, y algo llamó su atención. Un prendedor dorado en el pecho de su compañera.

-Isabel- dijo Constanza.

Isabel se volvió hacia ella, pues no se había dado cuenta de que su ama estaba despierta. Sonrió.

-Buenos días, Stanzy- dijo Isabel- ¿tienes hambre?-

-Extrañamente sí- dijo Constanza, levantándose y llevándose la mano al abdomen- tengo mucha hambre-

-Está bien, en seguida te traigo de desayunar- dijo Isabel.

-Isabel, ¿qué es eso que tienes?- dijo Constanza- ese prendedor... ¿es nuevo?-

Isabel lo miró.

-No lo creo, no recuerdo bien pero lo encontré en el fondo de mi maleta- dijo Isabel.

-Oh- dijo Constanza levantándose- era solo curiosidad-

-Lo sé- dijo Isabel, mientras seguía preparando la ropa de Constanza.

-Bueno, será mejor que me de un baño- dijo Constanza.

Una vez que Constanza entró al cuarto de baño, Isabel bajó por su desayuno. Mientras subía con la charola, tenía la impresión de que algo había olvidado. Miró el corazón dorado que tenía sobre el pecho y se encogió de hombros. Tenía una sensación extraña sobre su corazón, como un extraño vacío. Volvió a la habitación y colocó la charola sobre la mesita. Se volvió a encoger de hombros. Seguramente no era nada importante.

x-x-x

Gran Vía, Madrid, España

-Bueno, ¿listos para el segundo round?- dijo Thanatos sin mucho ánimo.

-Anímate, Thanatos- dijo Hypnos- esta vez será más fácil. Ya sabemos quien es nuestra reina, donde encontrarla, no estará enmascarada y Ares no nos estorbará-

Thanatos miró con curiosidad la sonrisa melancólico de su gemelo.

-¿Pasa algo, Hypnos?- dijo Thanatos.

-No, para nada- dijo el dios del Sueño, mirando hacia otra dirección mientras se cambiaba a sus ropas humanas.

Hades, por su parte, sonrió.

-Si ya están listos- dijo Hades- pongamos nuestro plan en marcha-

x-x-x

Isabel y Constanza cruzaron la calle y caminaron hacia el Palacio Real, que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de su casa.

-Pero Isabel, ya estuvimos aquí- dijo Constanza.

-Sí, pero no entramos- dijo Isabel- tienes que ver su interior, es impresionante...-

Constanza asintió y siguió a Isabel por la plaza de la Armería y se detuvo delante de la escalinata principial. La miró sin aliento, viendo la estatua que se encontraba al final.

-Isabel- dijo Constanza con un hilo de voz- ya he estado aquí antes-

Isabel la miró.

-Creí que nunca antes habías estado en España- dijo Isabel mientras otros turistas pasaban a su alrededor y subían la escalinata.

-No, solo el día que nací- dijo Constanza- pero algo me dice que ya he estado aquí. Ya he subido y bajado estas escaleras...-

Constanza bajó su mano hacia su costado, como esperando sentir algo, un vestido largo. Nada, solo la delgada tela de su falda. Miró sus pies, sus pequeños zapatos de piso negros. Volvió a mirar la escalinata y la estatua, imaginándose hombres en trajes y mujeres en vestidos largos subiendo y bajando por ellos. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la mirada preocupada de Isabel.

-No me mires así- dijo ella, ruborizándose levemente- es tu culpa por traerme aquí-

-Creo que ves demasiadas películas antiguas- dijo Isabel, sonriendo- ¿continuamos?-

Constanza asintió, y ambas subieron por la escalinata. Pasaron por los salones, uno tras otro, y Constanza parecía ver fantasmas por todas partes. En la sala del trono, le pareció ver a un par de reyes desconocidos, sentados en ambos tronos. Una mujer casi idéntica a Isabel portaba una bandeja que ofrecía a la reina. Y un cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba junto a ellos. Un cuarteto formado por tres hombres y una mujer, quien tocaba el violín de espaldas. A través del reflejo de uno de los espejos, Constanza pudo ver su cara.

-Soy yo- dijo Constanza en voz baja, para sí misma- ¿cómo puede ser?-

La mujer del violín tocaba maravillosamente, igual que ella. Y Constanza pudo ver un vicio en su ejecución, su dedo meñique flexionado de manera peculiar sobre el violín, igual a como lo hacía ella.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y la visión desapareció. Confundida, siguió a Isabel, quien continuaba explicándole los detalles de cada habitación, sin darse cuenta lo que ocurría. Cuando pasaron a la siguiente sala, un hombre que iba siguiéndolas se detuvo y miró la sala. Sus ojos rojos volvieron a su color habitual.

-Mi parte del trabajo está hecha, mostrando los fantasmas del pasado- dijo Thanatos- solo queda que Hypnos haga el suyo... y que Hades tenga suerte-

Suspiró, y continuó el recorrido detrás de las dos chicas.

x-x-x

No pasaron más cosas extrañas en el resto del recorrido, salvo la corazonada de Constanza de ya haber estado ahí antes. Llegaron al salón de los Stradivarius.

-Este es el único cuarteto de Stradivarius completo del mundo- dijo Isabel, mientras explicaba, y la mente de Constanza voló de nuevo hacia la sala del trono, y el rostro de la violinista que vio ahí.

Constanza dio un paso hacia delante, hacia el violín más pequeño, y el guardia se aclaró la garganta. La chica lo miró frustrada. Recordaba que su sueño siempre había sido tocar uno de esos violines. El guardia la miró como advertencia, y bostezó. Con un enorme bostezo, cayó al suelo. Constanza lo miró asustada, cuando Isabel bostezó también a su lado.

-Stanzy, estoy muy cansada- dijo Isabel, apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella, para después dejarse caer sobre la alfombra.

-¡Isabel!- exclamó Constanza aunque, en el fondo, recordaba que eso ya lo había vivido antes- dejá vu...- añadió, y miró a su alrededor. Todos los turistas que habían entrado a la sala se quedaron dormidos, todos los guardias perdieron el conocimiento y, de nuevo, ella estaba sola frente al violín de sus sueños en el aparador, frente a la imagen de una musa griega.

Constanza estiró las manos y tomó el violín. Era mucho más ligero que su violín de flores de lis. Lo acomodó bajo su cuello y tocó la primera nota con los ojos cerrados. Su sonido era realmente divino. Comenzó a tocar una melodía, cuando un aplauso la interrumpió. Miró asustada a su alrededor. En la puerta, un hombre la miraba. Un hombre que llevaba un traje negro con el que se confundían sus cabellos del mismo color. Tenía una hermosa mirada. Le era desconocido y, sin embargo, sabía que ya lo había visto antes. Una fuerte sensación de paz llenó el corazón de la chica.

-Tocas maravillosamente, Constanza- dijo el hombre.

-¿Quien eres?- dijo ella, dejando el violín en su sitio- ¿cómo sabes quien soy yo?-

Hades sonrió tristemente y entró a la sala, para detenerse justo frente a ella.

-Yo te conozco desde el principio de todas las Eras- dijo Hades- yo soy Hades, rey del Inframundo, y tu eres mi reina Perséfone-

Constanza palideció. Aquello se parecía mucho a un sueño que había tenido antes... ¿o no había sido un sueño? Miró a aquel hermoso hombre y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, pero su mente y su memoria seguía sin reconocerlo.

-No, no puedo ser yo- dijo ella- estás equivocado-

-Busca en tu corazón, mi amada Constanza, y verás que es cierto-

Constanza sacudió la cabeza, pero por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos que acababa de ver en el palacio. Salió corriendo de la sala.

Hades suspiró, y se volvió a su derecha, donde Hypnos se materializó.

-Ve tras ella- dijo Hypnos, mirando a Isabel y a los guardias en el suelo- los mantendré ocupados-

Hades asintió y salió tras Constanza.

x-x-x

Constanza salió del palacio y rápidamente corrió a los jardines de Sabatini. Pasó entre las fuentes y se escondió entre los arbustos.

-No es posible- se repetía en voz baja, asustada- no puedo ser Perséfone, no puedo, no puedo...-

Escuchó pasos y guardó silencio, intentando calmar su agitada respiración. Hades la estaba buscando,

-Constanza, ¿dónde estás?- decía Hades- por favor, sal-

Constanza no se movió. Casi pudo sentir la orilla del traje de Hades rozar su mejilla cuando éste pasó junto a ella sin verla. Contuvo la respiración hasta que se alejó

-Por favor- suplicó Hades- sabes que no te haré daño. Te lo prometí. Prometí que te buscaría y no te dejaría ir, sin importar que...-

Constanza salió con cuidado de su escondite, y se acercó a la salida de los jardines.

-Por favor, Constanza- continuó suplicando Hades a lo lejos.

Constanza lo miró con algo de tristeza, su corazón se llenó de empatía, pero sacudió la cabeza y salió de los jardines. Rodeó el palacio por fuera y miró la entrada a un extraño jardín. "Campo del Moro" rezaba el anuncio en la entrada. Miró hacia atrás y, al ver que Hades se encontraba cerca, se deslizó hacia el interior del campo.

Sonrió al ver el hermoso campo, lleno de árboles, lagos y fuentes. A pesar del fuerte calor, se podía respirar una brisa húmeda y fresca. Pasó por uno de los caminos, el cual terminó en una fuente con una hermosa estatua. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Mamá...- dijo en voz baja.

La estatua volvió sus ojos a ella y sonrió.

-Así que nos volvemos a encontrar, mi hermosa Kore- dijo la estatua.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Constanza, retrocediendo.

-Lo olvidaste, mi querida hija- dijo la estatua de Demeter- tú eres Kore, Perséfone, la diosa y reina del Inframundo-

-No puedo serlo- dijo ella.

-Lo has olvidado, hija mía, pero lo eres- dijo Demeter- Hades no miente. Él sabía que lo olvidarías, olvidarías que lo conoces y que lo amas. Y aún así, para salvarte, decidió correr el riesgo-

-Pero...-

-Él te ama- dijo Deméter con una sonrisa- y tú a él, aunque no lo recuerdes. Puedes sentir como tu corazón late desbocado cuando escuchas su voz-

Constanza se llevó la mano al pecho. Deméter sonrió y le entregó algo. Era su violín de flores de lis.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Constanza, tomando su violín sin dejar de ver a Deméter- ¿qué debo hacer?-

-Ya sabes que hacer, hija mía- dijo la estatua antes de quedar inmóvil nuevamente

Constanza miró su violín. Se sentó en la orilla de la fuente y acomodó su violín. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar su melodía favorita, la tormenta de Verano de Vivaldi. Conforme tocaba, el cielo se nubló. Ella siguió tocando, hasta que gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron a su alrededor con fuerza. Constanza no se inmutó y siguió tocando. La música la hizo recordar. El pasaje entre las estaciones del metro. El inframundo. Los Campos Elíseos. Hades.

De sus ojos surgieron lágrimas que se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia que caían a su alrededor. Tocó la última nota y abrió los ojos. Hades estaba de pie frente a ella, en la lluvia, con su sonrisa melancólica.

-Hades...- fue lo único que atinó a decir, antes de dejar caer su violín al suelo y lanzarse a sus brazos. El dios la recibió con alivio. Había tenido mucho miedo de perderla- cumpliste tu promesa...-

-Menos mal- dijo Hades- tuve mucho miedo...-

-Hades, ¿que vamos a hacer...?- dijo Constanza- mi tío...-

Hades le besó la mejilla.

-No te preocupes- dijo Hades- tu tío y tu prima nos dejarán en paz. Ares ya no los puede ayudar...- tomó su dije de plata de la Puerta de Alcalá y lo rompió entre sus dedos- todo lo que te vincula a este mundo dejará de existir-

Constanza sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró.

-Isabel...- comenzó.

-Si quiere quedarse, es su elección, mi reina- dijo Hades- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, después de que cuidó de ti todo este tiempo-

Constanza sonrió levemente. Tenía razón. La extrañaría, pero Isabel merecía vivir, después de haber dado su vida por ella.

-Aunque estoy seguro que nos seguirá- dijo Hades, pensando en Hypnos y sonriendo. Constanza sonrió también y asintió.

Hades le ofreció la mano.

-Vámonos, mi amor- dijo Hades, recogiendo el violín de Constanza del suelo y ofreciéndole su brazo- vamos a donde pertenecemos...-

x-x-x

Metro Subterráneo, Madrid

El metro volvió a detenerse en la estación fantasma de Chamberí. Hades y Constanza salieron del metro, seguidos por Hypnos, Thanatos y los tres jueces del Inframundo.

-Mira por última vez tu mundo, mi reina- dijo Hades.

-Miro por última vez este mundo, Hades- dijo Constanza sonriendo- mi mundo es el que está del otro lado de este portal, contigo-

x-x-x

Campos Elíseos, Inframundo

Todos los espectros se inclinaron ante la recién reunida pareja. Pandora pidió perdón a su cuñada por haber caído en la trampa de Ares y del señor Vivaldi y por haberla enmascarado por tanto tiempo. Hades estuvo molesto, pero Constanza la perdonó, al igual que a las Parcas, quienes habían mentido a Hades sobre su identidad. Hades también las perdonó, pero aprendió a no volver a fiarse de ellas.

x-x-x

Museo del Prado, Madrid, España

Isabel había vuelto al lugar donde casi muere. Junto con Constanza, había recordado todo lo ocurrido antes de la pelea de Hades contra Ares. Miró nuevamente el cuadro de Las Meninas y suspiró con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento, te decepcioné- dijo mirando a la mujer de cabellos negros del cuadro, la que se inclinaba levemente hacia la princesa- pero que se habrías hecho lo mismo. Habrías sacrificado tus sueños por una amiga...-

Suspiró y salió del museo, caminando por las calles de Madrid. Tomó el metro y bajó en una avenida. Caminó unas cuantas calles y llegó a un pequeño departamento. Suspiró nuevamente cuando entró y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Pronto encontraré un nuevo trabajo- dijo con tristeza, pero después sonrió- espero que Stanzy esté muy feliz con Hades... estoy segura de que así es...-

-Tienes razón- dijo una voz de su ventana.

-¡Hypnos!- dijo Isabel, levantándose y abriendo la ventana para permitir al espectro entrar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el dios una vez que estaba dentro.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo ella- mi mejor amiga es feliz con su rey, ¿que más podría pedir?-

-Podrías pedir algo de felicidad para ti- dijo Hypnos pensativo.

Isabel sonrió y tomó asiento en el borde de su cama. Hypnos hizo lo mismo.

-No te preocupes por mí- dijo ella- ¿cómo está Constanza?-

-Bien- dijo Hypnos con una leve sonrisa al recordar la felicidad de su reina, pero volvió la mirada hacia la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Isabel.

Hypnos dudó.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- dijo el dios del sueño- quiero decir, con nosotros. Volverás a ver a Constanza y tendrás un lugar especial en la corte de Hades-

Isabel sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato.

-Pero... tendré que morir otra vez- dijo ella, temblando y llevándose la mano al pecho- y volver a sentir ese horrible dolor... y después recorrer ese camino oscuro...-

-Todos los humanos pasan por ese camino, tarde o temprano- insistió Hypnos.

-Lo sé... pero ahora que lo conozco, tengo miedo...- dijo Isabel.

-Si no sintieras dolor o miedo, ¿quisieras estar con Constanza?- dijo Hypnos.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Isabel sin dudar.

El dios del sueño sonrió. Se inclinó hacia la joven y tomó su cara entre sus manos, sintiendo su piel suave bajo sus dedos. Apartó uno de sus rizos de su cara y besó sus labios brevemente. Cuando se separaron, Hypnos se acercó a su oído.

-Entonces nos volveremos a ver en los Campos Eliseos...- dijo el dios del sueño, encendiendo la estrella de su frente.

Isabel lo miró con una sonrisa somnolienta y cerró los ojos. Se dejó caer en la cama y quedó profundamente dormida. Una vez que pasó esto, Hypnos se acercó a ella para arroparla. Casi de inmediato llegó Thanatos a su lado.

-Hypnos, ¿estás seguro?- dijo el dios de la muerte.

-Estoy seguro, Thanatos- dijo el dios del sueño, acariciando el rostro de la chica- una muerte sin dolor y sin angustia. La estaré esperando junto a Caronte para llevarla personalmente- y se inclinó para besar por última vez la frente de la chica. Sonrió a su hermano gemelo- gracias hermano-

Hypnos despareció. Thanatos sacudió la cabeza.

-El amor hace que la gente haga las cosas más locas...- dijo Thanatos, y encendió la estrella de su frente, posterior a lo cual desapareció también. Un último suspiro escapó de los labios de Isabel.

x-x-x

Campos Eliseos, Inframundo.

Isabel abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de su mejor amiga.

-Constanza, pero si creí...- dijo con voz entrecortada Isabel, para después mirar a su alrededor- ¿dónde estoy?-

-Por fin- dijo Constanza con una sonrisa- bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar-

Isabel se incorporó a la corte de Hades del brazo de Hypnos. Constanza perdonó a Pandora y a las Parcas por sus tentativas contra ella, y Hades aprendió a no fiarse de ellas. Nunca más volvieron a ver a los Vivaldi.

El periódico local de Madrid anunció que la gran violinista Constanza Vivaldi y su sirvienta fueron encontradas sin vida en su casa, y que los forenses se debatían entre un suicidio o una sobredosis de drogas, aunque declaraban no haber hallado ninguna sustancia en sus exámenes. La carrera de Eloísa Vivaldi terminó en la ruina poco después. No se volvió a saber de ella o de su padre.

Hades y Constanza continuaron gobernando el Inframundo desde su palacio en los Campos Elíseos como la pareja de dioses más feliz del Olimpo.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y hasta la próxima historia.

Abby L. / Nona =)


End file.
